The Ice and Love
by A Ruby With A Sapphire's Soul
Summary: Sometimes you have to make tough choices in life. This would be one of Yuri's toughest choices. The world of skating is his haven but when life happens he must do what is right for him and Victor. Changed from T to M due to sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Hi ^-^ . I'm A Ruby With A Sapphire's Soul. I know it's like a random name but it's all could think of since I'm a July baby (hence the Ruby aka birth stone), my favorite color (Blue but Sapphire sound way better), and Soul (just cause whenever I think of my favorite color I always imagine a blue flaming orb.) Anywho I'm very excited to return to this website to post fanfiction. I'll try to update constantly but with work and college I find it hard at times. But I shall prevail! So without any more randomness here is the fanfiction.**

 **ANOTHER A/N: Okay sorry but I just gotta let you know this is during episode 10. So if you're not up to date watch it! And it has some spoilers for episode 11 at the end sooooo you've been warned. Okay so now enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Barcelona is so beautiful." Yuri whispered as he gazed out the hotels window admiring how the city lights sparkled like diamonds.

"Barcelona is indeed remarkable however, I can think of someone who puts its beauty to shame even when he's off the ice." Yuri blushed at the statement. Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuri's body. "I hope I didn't hurt you. I fear I may have gotten a little rough."

"NO!" Yuri shouted turning to face Victor. "I…I mean I'm fine you were gentle like always."

"That's good to hear." Victor said before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

As he pulled away he noticed the blush on Yuri's cheeks grow brighter and as his eyes slowly opened he took note of the sparkle within them. The two had engaged in sex before and still every time Yuri's eyes still sparkled with love for him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Huh?"

"How did I get so lucky to get you in my life Yuri?"

"I should be the one saying that Victor. You could have anyone in this world yet you chose me. A nobody who made a fool of himself not only at the Grand Prix finals last year but also the banquet."

"Yuri you are not a nobody. You are a star who brought love back to my life." Victor reached down and grabbed Yuri's right hand and brought it up to his lips. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Victor."

They exchanged a tender yet passionate kiss. Yuri's heart started to race yet again. Victor pulled away and allowed Yuri to move to his favorite sleeping position. Yuri rested his head on top of Victor's chest letting the sound of his heart beat lull him to sleep. Victor gazed down at his sleeping fiancée he wrapped his arm around Yuri, placed a kiss in the younger mans' hair, and whispered into the room.

"Good night my little piggy."

" _Victor? Victor where are you?" Yuri screamed as he was running. There was nothing around him he didn't know where he was going but he knew he just had to keep running. Suddenly he fell. He looked down and came face to face with ice._

' _Why am I on a rink? Where is Victor?' Yuri thought. As he attempted to get up someone skated right past him. It was Victor._

" _Victor there you are." Instead of looking at him Victor kept skating as if he hadn't heard him. Yuri smiled and enjoyed Victor's performance. Right as Victor finished Yuri ran to him and embraced him. Suddenly the ice beneath them caved sending them falling into a dark abyss._

" _Victor!"_

" _You ruined him." Yuri looked up to see Yakov, Yurio, JJ, Chris, and several others standing high on the ice with their eyes glaring down at them._

" _You've ruined his career you pig."_

" _Everyone knows JJ is king. He needs someone worthy to compete with him not someone who got into the Grand Prix by a hair."_

" _Victor needs to be engaged to someone with true Eros not someone pretending to have it."_

" _YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE ALL WRONG!" Yuri yelled back._

Yuri sat up covered in cold sweat gasping for air. Nausea overcame him and he dashed for the bathroom. Luckily he made it in time to the toilet. He rinsed his mouth out and looked up at the mirror.

'That's the fifth time this week. But I don't have a fever. Maybe I should visit the doctor after the Grand Prix to make sure everything is alright.'

Quietly he walked out the restroom and he looked at Victor who hadn't even noticed his absence. He smiled to himself and got dressed. As nice as it was to cuddle with Victor, Victor kind of had the habit of stealing all the covers for himself. Yuri got back in bed and once again gazed out the window. He raised his hand and smiled. In the moonlight the ring shined brighter than any stars in the night sky.

'Everything will be alright. I know it.'

The next morning Yuri started to wake reaching for Victor's body heat but found the space next to him. He opened his eyes seeing that the space next to him was empty however, the blanket was wrapped around him. He reached for his glasses and found a note next to them.

 _ **Yuri**_

 _ **I went out for a walk. I didn't want to wake you my**_

 _ **Sleeping Beauty. I will return in no time. Stay warm.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Victor**_

Yuri smiled to himself before running to the bathroom. Yuri was rinsing out his mouth yet again annoyed with this routine that has taken over the last two weeks.

"You're still sick aren't you?" Yuri turned and saw Victor.

"It's nothing."

"Yuri you should really see a doctor."

"I'm fine. I think it's just all the traveling and exotic foods. I don't have a fever or any other symptoms so I should be able to skate perfectly today. After all you'll only marry me when I get the gold medal." Yuri said with a smile. Victor chuckled and embraced Yuri. He honestly did not care if Yuri got gold or any medal he was going to marry him either way.

"Care to join me for a morning nap?" Victor whispered in his ear.

"As fun as that sounds I was thinking about going to train a little bit see you in a bit." Yuri grabbed his bag and headed for the rink.

"Hey Yuri!" Yuri lifted his head to see Chris and JJ skating towards him.

"Oh hi."

"What are you doing skating in circles?" Chris asked confused.

"I'm just preparing for later. Skating helps me get my mind off of things. It's better to compete without any troubles in your mind." Yuri said leaning against the wall.

"Trouble in paradise already?" JJ said with a smirk on his face.

"No it's not that it's just a stress reliever."

"Oh so I'm not the only one." Chris said with a smile. "I like to skate to get out some of the nerves. Believe it or not I may be a freak on the ice but I still do get nervous."

"You two are pathetic. JJ does not get nervous."

"JJ also apparently like to speak in third person." Chris muttered causing Yuri to chuckle.

"Say what you will but I do have one thing to say Yuri does not belong here. You barely managed to make it into the Grand Prix final to be completely honest I would much rather be facing Victor."

"Hey now Yuri is quite a challenge every time he competes he seems to be improving." Chris said in Yuri's defense.

"All I'm saying is that Yuri took away what should have been my greatest first year in this competition. You ruined this year for me don't make it a habit. Victor should just return to the skating world and leave you. This joke has gone on for far too long. Victor wants to be out on the ice with the rest of us! How much longer are you going to hold him back? Seriously just let him go before you do something that can't be undone."

"Hey JJ you should really shut up." Chris snapped. He hated how JJ was treating his close friends' fiancée.

Yuri felt an uneasiness in his stomach and dashed off the ice to the bathroom.

'It's just nerves. I'll prove JJ and anyone else who doubts me wrong.'

 _After Yuri's performance_

Yuri felt a few tears fall. How could he have messed up that flip. He was confident that everything was going to work out but his hand touched the ice.

'Damn it.' He glanced up and looked at Victor he didn't appear to be mad just a bit upset. 'He's disappointed isn't he?' Yuri met him at the Kiss and Cry and was greatly disappointed when he saw his score.

"Don't worry you will do better on your free skate I know it." Victor said. Yuri only nodded too scared to say anything to Victor. After Yurio kicked them off the seat Yuri excused himself to the bathroom.

"Hey Yuri." It was Minako. Yuri was confused as to what she wanted when he saw her extend a bag to him. "Take this with you. Victor's been telling me you've been getting sick recently so I got you this." Yuri was confused as to why she was speaking in a hushed tone. He opened the bag and his eyes widened in shock.

"This has to be a joke right!" Yuri screeched.

"I can assure you I'm not joking. Your family has the gene so you never know. Just please take it if that's not the case then I really do think you need a doctor." With those words she walked back to the stadium. Yuri rushed to the bathroom clutching onto the bag tightly. Once he entered the stall he took out the box.

 _ **MPREG Test 100% accurate**_

'There is no way I'm pregnant. But…Victor and I have been careless and have been going without a condom the past few times. I guess Minako has a point. It's better to be safe than sorry.'

He took the test and waited 5 agonizing minutes. He lifted the test.

'NO WAY!' Starring back at him was a pink plus. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with Victor's child. 'What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What about Victor? I have to tell him.' Yuri threw away the test and walked back to the stadium.

"Victor-'' Yuri stopped when he saw Victor's face. He was in shock that Yurio had beaten his record. His eyes were glued to the ice. At that moment JJ's words came back to haunt him.

 **Victor wants to be out on the ice with the rest of us! How much longer are you going to hold him back? Seriously just let him go before you do something that can't be undone.**

For the rest of the night Yuri kept watching Victor. Seeing how concentrated on the skaters almost like he was craving to join them and show them what he's got.

They walked to the hotel in silence.

"Cheer up Yuri you'll do better tomorrow I have faith in you." Victor said as he thought Yuri was upset about his ranking. "I'm going to take a shower you are free to join me if you like." Victor said flirtatiously hoping to rise Yuri's spirits.

"Actually I'll do that later. But once you're done I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright but my invitation still stands. I'll be back shortly." Victor said kissing Yuri's cheek. Right as he closed the door Yuri let out a lone tear.

'I can't do it. I can't ruin his life. He wants to be out there I know he does. A child would just make him stay off the ice. I know he would be an amazing father but, it's not what he wants right now. He wants to go back on the ice. I have to do it and it's now or never.'

When Victor existed the shower Yuri grabbed his phone and jumped onto social media making everything appear normal.

"Apparently Minako's drinking with Celestino at a bar." Yuri said gazing down at his phone.

"Wow, best to keep our distance. By the way Yuri… What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Right." Yuri squeezed his hands. He was terrified of what was to come next.

'It's now or never.'

"After the Final, let's end this."

 **I'm sorry but this idea sorta has been in my head for quite some time and now with episode 11's ending I couldn't contain it anymore. Like I said I will try to update often.**

 **Please Please Please write a review letting me know your thoughts I really value the opinon of others and sometimes they motivate me.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. As a token of my appreciation I give you Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2**

Victor's eyes widened after hearing Yuri's words. He couldn't believe what Yuri just said. He sat there in silence gazing at his fiancée trying to find a sign that this was all just a cruel joke. Pay back for what he said to him at the Cup of , Yuri looked so serious that Victor knew his words were no joke.

"Yuri. What do you mean end this? Do you want me to stop being your coach? Do you want to end the engagement?" Victor asked reaching over for Yuri's hand. Yuri pulled away, defeated Victor simply rested his hand on Yuri's knee. Yuri just nodded. "Yuri tell me! Tell me what you want to end!" Victor begged raising his voice a little which startled Yuri.

"Everything." Yuri whispered keeping his eyes down to the ground. "You being my coach. You being my fiancée. You just being in my life."

"Why?" Victor asked.

'Because I'm pregnant, because I want you to stay by my side but, you belong out on the ice. No I can't say any of that. He'll force himself to stay with me. I have to shatter his heart. It's the only way.' Yuri's eyes changed to ones filled with anger. He rose up from the bed.

"Because I'm sick of being in your shadow! I'm tired of being associated with you. As long as you are with me I will be known as Victor's student or Victor's fiancée. I will never be recognized as just Yuri! This engagement was a mistake I see that now. So… I want to end this Victor! I want you to skate again so I can beat you and prove everyone how much better I am than you." Yuri yelled. His head spinning, stomach turning, and his breathing heavy.

It hurt him to say such things. He really loved Victor and didn't mind being known through him. But Yuri couldn't live with himself knowing that he is the sole reason Victor retired.

"Is that so." Victor whispered. He rose from his spot and walked to his own bed. Victor's heart was breaking he couldn't believe what Yuri had just said. He thought Yuri loved him just as much as he loved Yuri. "Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes."

Victor sighed. He loved Yuri if he truly wanted to leave no matter how much it pained Victor he wouldn't force him to stay.

'If you truly love someone you will let them go right?' Victor thought.

"Fine. It's over."

Yuri gasped in response and let another tear fall.

"Fine." Yuri whispered before crawling into his own bed sinking beneath the covers. Victor turned off the lamp between his and Yuri's bed and could not help but look at him. He saw Yuri had his back towards him and sighed in defeat.

'How did it get to this?' He wondered before forcing himself to fall asleep.

Yuri laid in bed waiting for Victor to fall asleep. As soon as he heard Victor's light snores he quietly tipped toed to him. He squatted near Victor trying to see his lovers face in the moonlight. He carefully reached over and brushed a few strands of hair away from Victor's face.

"I'm so sorry Victor. I truly am. But I know you want to be out there and I know if I told you everything you would never leave my side. You may say that you won't resent me but with time you would've and I..." Yuri's voice started to crack as tears started to fall. "I wouldn't be able to stand you hating me. You still might hate me for leaving you without telling you about this little snowflake inside me but, I hope if you two ever meet that you won't hate it for my mistakes." Yuri whispered. "I love you. Always will." He leant over and kissed Victor's cheek softly.

"Yuri…" Yuri jumped in fear that victor may have heard everything. However, lucky for him Victor was just talking in his sleep. Yuri sighed in relief and returned to his bed. He gazed out the window and raised his hand. Tearfully he lifted his other hand and removed the ring.

'It's for the best isn't it?'

In the morning Yuri rose and saw Victor still sleeping. He looked at his phone. 7:00 AM.

'Victor usually doesn't wake up till 7:30. I really don't want to see him right now. If I do, I may just spill everything.' With that thought Yuri arose from his bed and grabbed his bag and left for the rink.

He walked down the quiet empty streets of Barcelona, taking a moment to admire its beauty. He stopped when he came across the beach. It reminded him of home more specifically, it reminded him of the beach he and Victor sat at shortly after his victory against Yurio. He remembered how shy he was and recalled how Victor had asked him if he wanted to be lovers.

'Who would've known we would become so much more.' Yuri thought he then looked down at his now bare right hand. 'But all that has come to an end.'

"Hey!"

Yuri turned his head to face the familiar voice.

"Oh hey Yurio."

"What is the piggy doing out so early in the morning?"

"I could say the same about you."

"Shut up! I asked you first." Yurio snapped. He then looked to his left then to his right. "Hey where is Victor? Usually when I see you that blubbering idiot isn't far behind."

"He's at the hotel. I told him I wanted to go out for a walk."

"You two are really strange. Both of you take a walk alone yet you end up at the same spot I found him at yesterday." Yuri said with a bit of a smile. As much he loved to taunt Yuri he secretly admired him and enjoyed his company.

"Yeah that is strange." Yuri replied softly. His tone caught Yurio's attention.

"Piggy are you ok?"

"Yeah!" Yuri said turning to the teenager with a fake smile. "I'm just nervous about today that's all."

"Pshh as you should be. I will be the one winning the gold tonight."

"Seems possible. Well good luck." Yuri said before continuing his walk.

'Something is not right and I'm going to find out what.' Yurio thought before making his way back to the hotel.

Yuri stayed at the rink all day. Lucky for him there was a locker room with a shower for him to freshen up at. He waited in the hallway and saw Victor approaching him.

"Yuri."

"Victor."

"You had me worried I didn't know where you were." Victor said eyes stained with concern. Yuri wanted to answer him normally however, he remembered he had to shatter Victor's heart.

"Where I am is no longer your concern. Remember after today you and I will be nothing but fellow competitors to each other." Yuri said leaving Victor stunned. Quietly they walked out to the rink together. Yuri refused to look at Victor he couldn't bare to see his face.

Chris, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, and Yakov took note of the couples' strange behavior.

Each skater gave it their all. Yurio was in first, Otabek in second, and Phichit in third. It was now Yuri's turn. He was the final performer.

'I have to give it my all. I owe Victor that much.' He thought skating to the middle of the rink without partaking in any form of communication with Victor. The music started and everything became a sequence of backflashs. He remembered what position he was in last year how he was nothing more than a failure, then Victor came into his life and changed it all bringing Yuri nothing but happiness and success. Near the end he knew what he had to do.

'If I'm going to go out this year might as well go out with a bang.'

Without any hesitation Yuri did a quad flip and landed it perfectly. He could hear the crowd cheer in excitement and aww. He performed his final spin before posing facing Victor. Victor had tears rolling down his cheeks and clapping.

"You did it Yuri." He said.

Yuri met him at the entry and ignored Victor when he tried to hug him. They sat at the Kiss and Cry awaiting Yuri's score. Seconds seemed to last for centuries and finally his scored appeared. Yuri could not believe it he had managed to rank 1st. He had won the Grand Prix Final. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri.

"Congratulations Yuri you've proven to the world how amazing you truly are." Victor said hoping his words reached Yuri's heart.

'Maybe this will help him see that he is more than a nobody and things can return to the way they were.' Victor thought. Yuri pulled away and joined Yurio and Otabek in the center of the ring where they each received their medals.

"Hope you're happy now piggy now you and that idiot Victor can get married." Yurio said with a crooked smile.

"We are invited to that right?" Otabek asked.

Yuri didn't answer and skated away from the two.

"Hey Yurio what's with Yuri today?"

"I have no idea…" Yurio answered. "Hey! WHO SAID YOU CAN CALL ME THAT STUPID NICKNAME!" He snapped at Otabek.

Yuri came face to face with numerous paparazzi eager to hear what he had to say on his victory.

"Yuri what are your plans for the future?"

"Yes Yuri tell us what we can expect from you and Victor next season."

"Well…" He looked up at Victor and hated what he was going to do next. "I can't really say much for myself. However, next season Victor will not be my coach. You will be happy to know he will be back on the ice." With those words Yuri walked away leaving his competitors and the paparazzi stunned. Victor dashed behind him.

"Yuri!" Victor grabbed Yuri by his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "How could you say such a thing? I never told you I wanted to go back on the ice."

"Victor. Today was your last day playing coach now please get back on the ice before you make a fool of yourself."

"Yuri I don't understand why you keep…"

"We're done Victor. Now please let me go. Let us go." Yuri whispered. Victor loosened his grip on Yuri and stepped back his head down in defeat. "We have to go everyone will be waiting for us at the banquet." Yuri said leaving Victor as he exited the building.

He turned the corner into an empty alleyway where he finally unleased all his pain. He slipped down the wall and held onto his knees as he cried.

"Those better be tears of joy." Yuri looked up and saw Minako standing in front of him.

"Yeah they are." He lied. "I'm just overwhelmed that's all." The two remained silent before Minako spoke.

"So the test did you take it?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It came back negative. I told you I think traveling a lot has just gotten me a bit off. I didn't puke today so I think I will be fine." Yuri said with a fake smile. He hated lying but he knew if she told Minako she would run and tell Victor.

"If you say so kiddo just if it comes back please go to a doctor."

"Will do." He rose from the floor and dusted himself off. "Now lets' get changed we have a banquet to go to after all." He said in a cheerful tone grabbing Minako's hand and leading her to the hotel to prep for the nights celebration.

'How did it get to this where I'm stuck playing the happy skater when all I really want to do is cry? Please let tonight finish so I can finally disappear from this world I once called my haven.' Yuri thought as he and Minako continued their run back to the hotel.

 _ **So that's chapter 2. I wanted y'alls opinion on something would y'all want a smut scene in this fanfic and have it moved up to M or keep it T and sorta gloss over the scene. Let me know and as always please leave me a review on what you thought of the chapter and the story so far.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I've been thinking about it and as some of you may notice the rating changed from T to M. There will be smut. This will be my first attempt at writing something like this so bear with me. Without further ado here's Chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Wow this is amazing." Minako said as she entered the banquet hall. "Yuri come on! Everyone is waiting for you."

Yuri walked in slowly. He knew all eyes would be on him so he couldn't allow himself to slip up.

"Sir would you like some champagne?"

"Uh no thank you actually I'm trying to lay off the alcohol are there any other drinks you can give me?"

"Don't worry I got you covered I will be back with some sparkling apple cider looks like champagne so no one will know." The waitress said giving Yuri a friendly wink. Yuri smiled and thanked the girl as she headed back to retrieve his drink. Upon her return Yuri asked for her to be his only server which she agreed upon.

To everyone else Yuri appeared to be on his fourth glass of champagne but Yuri was well aware of what was going on around him.

"Hey piggy! Don't get too wasted this time I demand a rematch." Yurio shouted from across the hall. Yuri laughed and just raised his glass to him before finishing his drink. Victor entered the room and immediately reached for a glass of champagne. He drank three in a matter of two minutes.

'Victor what are you doing?' Yuri thought as he gazed upon Victor with concerned. As the night continued Victor, Minako, and several others had found themselves intoxicated.

"YURI!" Victor said jumping onto Yuri and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you all day. Why have you been ignoring me?" Those words stung Yuri's heart. He looked down and saw Victor was still wearing his ring now that stung even worse. Then he realized something.

'Victor's drunk and he thinks I'm drunk too! I can talk him normally now and he won't remember.' Yuri thought.

"I'm sorry Victor but I need you to know I love you with all my heart. Everything I'm doing is to better your life."

"What life do I have without you in it. I love you Yuri." Victor slurred.

"I think it's about time we made our way back to our room. Come on Victor." Yuri said bringing Victor's arm around his shoulder and slowly made his way to the exit.

"Do you need any help?" Otabek asked. Yurio was standing next to him arms crossed.

"They probably do both have had more than enough to drink." Yurio said with a smirk.

"I'm fine really. I can get to our room from here trust me." Yuri said with a smile. As he walked out Yurio asked Otabek for a favor.

"Can you please check that they make it to their room safely. Just don't let them see you."

"Ok. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah you will." Yurio said with a smile. Otabek smiled back at him before leaving the room.

"Ah. That nice young man with the glasses left before he got his drink. He told me he wanted one more." The waitress pouted before looking at Yurio. "Would you like a drink sir?"

"I'm 15 I can't have any alcohol!"

"Oh don't worry its apple cider taste." She said handing him the drink. Yurio took a sip and realized what the girl said was true.

'Wait if Yuri was drinking this all night then why was he acting drunk. Something's not right here and I have to know what.'

* * *

Yuri entered the room and placed Victor on the bed.

"Yuri?"

"Yes Victor."

"Can we please have one more night?" Victor said grabbing Yuri's arm.

"Victor I don't think…"

"Please. Make one of our last moments together something I can treasure."

'I shouldn't. If I do, I might not let myself go.' Yuri thought.

"Victor I…" His words were stopped by Victors lips. Yuri wanted to pull away but part of him was intoxicated by Victor that he just couldn't find it within himself to pull away. Yuri felt Victor's tongue prodding at his lips begging to be let in. Yuri opened his mouth and welcomed Victor inside.

Yuri felt his body grow hotter with every passing second. He didn't want this moment to end. Victor pulled away confusing Yuri for a moment before he grabbed Yuri and pinned him onto the bed. Victor kissed Yuri in that special spot on his neck that always seemed to get him hot and bothered.

"Please Victor."

"What."

"Please take me now." Yuri begged as he felt Victor unbuttoning his shirt.

"Patience my love we have all of tonight." Victor removed the remainder of Yuri's clothes and started to kiss lower and lower until he reached Yuri's entrance. Yuri moaned when he felt Victor's tongue explore his inside. Victor moved his tongue around causing Yuri to squirm. Victor knew how much Yuri loved being eaten out and continued his actions. He could hear Yuri's breathing getting heavier by the second.

"Victor I'm going to…ahhh…I'm going to…" Before he could finish that sentence Yuri came. Cum splattering onto his stomach. He was gasping for air trying to return his heartrate back to normal.

Yuri felt Victor's finger trying to enter him. He trembled with sensitivity as it entered him. Soon it was joined by another and another.

"Victor I…I don't think I can take much more. Please take me now." He moaned holding onto the sheets trying to fight the urge to cum again. Yuri whined as Victor withdrew his fingers. However, he got excited when he felt Victor's cock nudging at his entrance.

Slowly Victor entered Yuri. Letting Yuri enjoy every second of feeling victor enter him. Victor's mind was filled with the sensation of Yuri's warm tight insides. Once he was completely in he leant forward a little bit capturing Yuri's lips. The kiss was sweet but filled with fire and withing a few moments Victor started to thrust slowly yet hard. With Every thrust Yuri would moan into Victor's mouth completely satisfied by his lover.

"Victor please…"

"Please what?"

"Go faster." Yuri moaned. Victor smirked and kissed Yuri's cheek. "As you wish my love."

Slowly Victors thrust started to gain speed. Yuri felt as if with every thrust victor was getting deeper inside him. He wrapped his arms around Victor digging his nails into Victors back. He wrapped his legs around Victors waist pulling him closer with every thrust. The bed beneath them started to move with their bodies and soon the frame was banging against the wall. Victor was almost at his limit the look on Yuri's face had so much Eros he was happy he could make his lover feel that way. He felt a tightening in his stomach and knew what was going to happen next.

"Yuri… I'm going to…"

"VICTOR!" Yuri said his mind fogged with ecstasy. A few more thrust and Victor let out a satisfied moan filling Yuri with his seed. The warmth triggered Yuri to come as well. As he moaned with his release Victor leant down and captured Yuri's lips for another passionate kiss. Their tongues danced before breaking apart. Victor cupped Yuri's cheek starring into his sparkling eyes.

"So beautiful." He whispered giving Yuri a kiss on the nose. Victor moved over to his side and held Yuri to cuddle as they usually did after making love. Victor embraced Yuri bringing the younger man close to his chest. His grip strong as if never wanting to let Yuri go.

"Yuri…"

"Yes Victor."

"I love you. Please don't go." Victor muttered as he started to drift into sleep.

"I love you too Victor." Yuri said he felt tears start to fill his eyes and quietly let them slide down his cheeks. Soon after Victor's grip started to loosen. Yuri slid out of the bed, cleaned himself, and got dressed. He packed his bag and grabbed his passport. He grabbed his ring, gave it a kiss, and slipped it into his pocket.

'I have to leave tonight. Too many questions will be brought on tomorrow especially by the paparazzi.'

Yuri grabbed his bag and made his way next to Victor. He leaned down and gave Victor a soft kiss on the lips.

"I hope we see each other again in the future and I hope that we can fix the mistake I'm making tonight. I really don't want to leave you but, without me I think it will be easier for you to return to the ice. I love you so much Victor." He whispered and gave Victor another soft kiss. "Goodbye Victor."

He exited the room and couldn't help but look back one more time. Yuri slowly closed the door admiring one last time Victor's enchanting and peaceful sleeping form. He quietly walked down the hallway making sure not to disturb anyone. Once outside the hotel he hailed a taxi to the airport.

'Where can I go?' He thought starring at the screens listing the flights scheduled to depart that day. 'Home is definitely out of the question. The paparazzi will be looking for me there once I don't show to the next competition and everyone including Minako would see that I'm pregnant. What to do?' With every passing minute Yuri grew more anxious trying to make a choice. 'I need a quiet place where hardly anyone knows who I am but, I need someone with me to help me right now I know I can't do it all on my own.'

 _The Nishigori family always got your back you know that._

'That's it!' Yuri walked up to the counter.

"Good morning sir how may I help you?"

"Yes I'd like a one-way ticket for your next available flight to Hida-Takayama, Japan."

"Ok give me one moment. Alright the next flight is set to leave at 3:00 AM how does that sound?" She said with a bright smile. Yuri looked down at his watch it was 1:30 AM.

'There is no way anyone I know can stop me their all either still drinking or asleep.'

"3 AM sounds perfect." With those words Yuri handed over his luggage and made his way to the gate.

'I hope everyone can forgive me. Especially you little snowflake. I promise in time you'll meet everyone.' Yuri wrapped his arms around his stomach and waited until he heard the magical words.

"Attention all passengers flight 70396 to Hida-Takayama is now boarding."

 **So that's chapter 3. Like I said I'm sorry if the sex scene wasn't good it's something I'm not use to writing yet. As always please tell me what you think with a review and I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ so I want to thank you guys so much for the support y'all have given my story. I know it may sound cheesy but every alert whether it be fav. story, a new story follower, a review, a new follower of me as a writer, or best of all when I get notified that I'm one of your favorite authors. You guys really do make my day. Thank you so much. Now due to my schedule I will probably not be able to post till Monday but I promise I will try to get chapters out as soon as possible. So without any more distractions here is chapter 4 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

The sun started to rise in the Barcelona sky. Its light dancing across the city bringing life to every place it touched. In time it entered the room and shined brightly in Victor's face. He lifted the cover trying to shield his face from the bright intruder. Slowly he awoke from his slumber. As if the light wasn't enough to bother him he was greeted with a pounding sensation in his head. He slowly lifted the covers from his face.

'I swear from this point on I'm going to stop drinking.' Victor thought. He rose from his bed and walked over to the sink to get some water to drink with his aspirin. It wasn't until he swallowed that he took note of his appearance. 'What happened to my clothes?'

After Victor questioned himself he recalled Yuri underneath him withering in ecstasy. He remembered the passionate kisses they shared. He remembered when Yuri said "I love you.", after they had finished making love.

"Yuri!" Victor yelled dashing back into the room. He looked at the beds and saw that Yuri was nowhere to be found. In fact, Yuri's bed looked untouched. Victor searched the room for any sign that Yuri was planning on returning to the hotel. Victor's heart broke when he saw that Yuri, his passport, and his luggage was gone.

'Yuri's not here. Maybe he's downstairs getting ready for our flight back to Japan.' With that thought Victor quickly got dressed and packed his bags before heading downstairs. He saw the other skaters and their coaches in the lobby saying their goodbyes for the time being.

"Hey Victor." Chris said with a smile. "It's about time you got here I was afraid I was going to have to leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Oi Victor where's the piggy? He's going to make you miss your flight if he doesn't hurry down here soon." Yurio said a bit annoyed that Yuri was taking his time.

"Yuri's not here." Victor said softly. Quiet enough to keep from the medias ears but loud enough to catch the other skaters' attention.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Yurio snapped.

"He left last night I presume."

"Did something happen to a family member that he had to leave early?" Otabek asked.

As if on cue Minako and Mari walked into the lobby.

"Hey you guys." Minako said loudly as Mari covered her ears and tightened her eyes in pain.

"Do you really have to be so loud in the morning? How is your head not killing you right now?" Mari whined.

"Years of practice my dear. It'll take a lot more than champagne to get me hungover." Minako said proudly. The two continued their discussion walking out of the lobby not even noticing Yuri's absence.

"Well I guess it's not a family emergency." Chris said.

"No shit Sherlock." Yurio muttered. He looked at victor and saw the concern and heartbreak in his eyes. "Victor are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Victor said his voice sounding anything but fine. "Let's make our way to the cars." He left the group and entered his taxi. Soon everyone was making their way to check in when Victor called out to Yakov.

"What do you need Viktya?"

"Yakov. If it isn't too much to ask. Please be my coach again." Victor said bowing his head. Yakov stayed stunned for a moment before taking a moment to look down at his former student. He could hear the desperation in his voice. Yakov sighed in defeat.

"You'll have to work twice as hard to make it again into the Grand Prix but it isn't impossible."

"Thank you Yakov."

Victor followed Yakov to their gate where several paparazzi waited for them.

"Victor is it true you are coming out of retirement."

"Will we see you again in the next Grand Prix?"

"What does Yuri Katsuki think of your decision?"

The mentioning of his name brought forth pain in Victor's heart. However, he couldn't let his emotions show.

"It is true I will be returning to the ice and as for my former student well he actually supports me in my return." With those words Victor left.

Yurio looked at him and couldn't help but frown when he saw Victors eyes return to the dull lifeless orbs they were a year ago before he had met Yuri.

'Yuri this is what you wanted right? For me to come back to skating. But, how can I when all my heart wants is you.' Victor thought.

The group boarded the flight. Victor gazed out the window thinking about Yuri.

'I hope you're safe. Wherever you may be my Yuri.'

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Yuri stood in front of the door nervously waiting for an answer. It had been so long since he had seen the resident that he started to question if he was at the right house or not. His doubt was pushed to the side when he saw the door open.

"Yuri! Yuri is that really you!?"

"Yeah it's me." Yuri said shyly.

"OH MY GOD." The person jumped forward latching onto Yuri excited to be reunited.

"It's great to see you too Hikari." Yuri said wrapping his arms around the petite girl.

Hikari is Takeshi's younger sister. At age 17 she left the comfort of home to explore the wonders Japan had to offer. She ended up settling in Hida-Takayama after two years of traveling. Now at age 20 she stays at home pursuing her passion creating manga.

"You must be freezing hurry get inside. We have so much to talk about I can't wait for you to tell me everything." Hikari squealed tugging Yuri inside.

'Still as energetic as ever.' He thought smiling to himself.

"Please have a seat while I make us some tea." Hikari ran to her kitchen eager to catch up with her friend. Yuri turned on his phone and sat there waiting for her return. When she finally returned Yuri couldn't help but start to fidget with the end of his scarf.

"So how have you been? The triplets have told me how you've become such a popular skater."  
"It's been ok."

"Ok? I wouldn't call winning the Grand Prix Finals as ok. I'd say that I'm having a great time." She saw that no matter what she said Yuri's mood hadn't lightened up with ay enthusiasm. "By the way why are you here? According to Yuko after the Grand Prix you're supposed to return to back home before competing again."

"I kinda wanted to get away." Yuri said holding onto his cup. "Things have gotten complicated and I don't want to be home right now."

"Does your family know you're here?" Hikari asked Yuri shook his head in response. Hikari sighed and grabbed his phone and looked down at his screen.

"Hey you have a lot of missed calls from your parents and even some from Takeshi and Yuko." Hikari said. Soon the phone started to vibrate notifying her that his mother was calling yet again. "I'm going to answer it." She declared.

"Please don't answer it!" Yuri yelled confusing Hikari.

"Why not? It seems like your family is curious as to where you are. You need to talk to them."

"I can't bring myself to talk to them. I can't bring myself to tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"That I'm pregnant." With those words the room became silent. The call was missed and the two young adults were just gazing at each other. Yuri was searching Hikari's face for any anger or judgement but none seemed to appear. Hikari slowly made her way right next to Yuri and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Who's the father?"

"Victor Nikiforov."

"No way!" Hikari said standing up from her previous location. "The ice skater that you've admired since forever!" Hikari yelled before turning silent and then sending a glare at Yuri. "Did he force you to do anything because so help me God I am not afraid to go to jail for you."

"What!" Yuri yelled in shock. "No you got it all wrong. Victor didn't force me to do anything. We were dating well actually we were engaged when I found out."

"Don't tell me." Hikari said her dark over protective aura coming back. "Did he end it with you as soon as you told him!? I swear I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR BREAKING MY FRIENDS HEART!" She proclaimed.

"No! Would you please let me finish? Please." Yuri asked. Upon seeing his expression Hikari sighed and sat back down.

"Ok continue." She said in a calm sophisticated manner.

"At the Grand Prix I saw how Victor was so captivated with the other performers I could see it in his eyes how much he wanted to be out there with them. So I ended it without even telling him a thing about the baby. I know it's probably the stupidest thing you've heard but I didn't want to make him feel trapped with me just because I'm pregnant." Yuri said looking down at the ground.

"Yuri…" Hikari whispered. "Can I say something?" Yuri nodded. "Although I don't agree with what you did I understand why you did it. You're more than welcome to stay here with me for as long as you need. I promise I will help you out with your pregnancy as much as possible." Yuri tearfully embraced his friend.

"Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem. However…" She reached for his phone again and extended it to him. "I think you tell your family where you are and that you're safe."

Yuri swallowed with anxiety and nodded.

"Remember no matter what you family and my family love you." Hikari said before removing herself from the living room to give Yuri some privacy.

Yuri sighed and swept left on his screen.

"Hello."

 **So that was Chapter 4. What do y'all think of Hikari? Thank you all again for your support. Please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So since y'all really do make my day with your reviews I decided to stay up late to just write this chapter for y'all instead of making you wait till Monday night I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hello."

"Yuri! Oh my goodness Yuri is it really you?" The voice on the other line cried with joy.

"Yeah mom it's me."

"Yuri where are you? Minako and Mari were worried sick when they didn't see you or Victor at the airport after landing."

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much I just…I just couldn't come home." Yuri said sadly placing his hand on his still flat stomach. "There's too much going on right now I…I can't face you or dad right now." Yuri said releasing the tears he had been trying so hard to contain.

"Yuri sweetie talk to me is everything okay? Is Victor with you?" She asked. In the short eight months that Victor had stayed in Hasetsu she had grown to love him as her own son. People might assume that she's a simple oblivious cheerful woman but she knew the moment Yuri and Victor saw each other that they were bound to form a romantic relationship.

"Victor's not with me."

"He's not! Where is he?" She asked confused as to why the two men would be apart.

"He's gone…I…I left him mom. I ended our engagement. Now he's probably back where he belongs. In Russia with Yurio, Yakov, and the rest of team." Yuri sobbed. "He's gone and it's all my fault. I'm so stupid."

Hiroko stayed silent. It broke her heart hearing her only son cry due to heartbreak. A parent never wants to see their child hurt. She wished more than anything that she could just appear next to him and embrace him in her arms to comfort him. She was brought back to reality after a moment when she realized her silence was not what Yuri needed.

"Yuri please tell me where you are. I don't care how far it is I will come to your side." She begged.

Yuri looked down at the phone debating on whether or not he should tell his mother where he was and his current condition. Hikari slowly approached him and allowed him to lean against her for support.

"Hey if you want I can tell her where we are if it's too much for you to say." She whispered to him wrapping he right arm around him. Yuri just nodded and handed her the phone. Hikari started to tremble a little with anxiety. She took a deep breath and sighed preparing herself for what she was going to say.

"Hello Mrs. Katsuki?"

"Yes."

"Hi it's Hikari. Takeshi's little sister. Listen Yuri is with me at my home in Hida-Takayama. He wants you to come see him."

"Is everything alright? Is he hurt?"

"Physically he's fine but emotionally he needs all the support he can get. He's really going through a tough time right now due to his current situation between him and Victor." Hikari made sure not to mention anything about Yuri being pregnant as that was Yuri's place to inform her. "I can pay for the ticket for you to fly out here. Just give me a date and I will have it ready for you in no time."

"Thank you so much if you can find one for tonight I would greatly appreciate it."

"No problem. I will let you know all the information as soon as I book your ticket. Oh and Mrs. Katsuki please don't tell anyone else where Yuri is. I know the press is probably camping outside the inn waiting for someone to tell them where Yuri is. I'm sure that you can understand that Yuri wants to be left alone and out of the spotlight right now."

"Of course. Can I please speak to him?"

"Yeah give me a moment." She handed the phone back to Yuri.

"Hello."

"Yuri I will be out there as soon as possible okay. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye." Yuri hung up the phone and rested his head on Hikari's lap. Hikari brushed her fingers threw his hair in a soothing motion. Yuri slowly started to drift into a slumber and finally allowed himself to embrace sleep.

* * *

" _Yuri." Yuri shot up from his bed at the sound of his name. "Yuri." Yuri searched around his room trying to find the source of the voice. "Yuri are you really still sleeping?"_

 _Yuri turned toward his window and opened it. He looked down and saw Victor snuggled in a gray jacket and navy scarf. Snow appeared to be dancing in the wind graciously until it joined the rest on the ground. Victor gazed up at Yuri with a smile. Yuri couldn't help but blush._

' _His eyes are even more beautiful right now.' Yuri thought as he continued to admire_

" _Yuri…" Yuri snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. "Are you just going to stay up there all day or are you going to come down and join me in the snow?" Victor asked._

" _I'm coming just give me a moment." Yuri called quickly changing and dashing down the stairs. He ran down to where Victor was only to be greeted with an empty space._

" _Victor?" He called out before getting hit with a snowball. He turned in the direction the ball came from and saw Victor laughing. "Oh so you think that was funny. Well two can play that game." Yuri said grabbing some snow and throwing it at Victor. The two engaged in a snowball fight neither taking note of who was winning but rather just enjoying the moment. Victor dashed to Yuri lifting him up and playfully tackling him into the snow. Victor lost his footing and fell on top of Yuri. The two started to laugh and as Victor started to lift himself off Yuri he paused for a moment their faces a few inches apart. The two were now really blushing. Slowly Victor closed the gap between their lips._

" _Yuri…"_

" _Victor…"_

" _I'm really glad that you beat Yurio. Now we can have more moments like this." Victor said before returning for another kiss. A tear slid down Yuri's cheek as he cupped Victor's face pulling him closer._

' _I'm so happy right now. Please Victor never let me go.'_

* * *

Yuri slowly started to wake up. He felt the tear that had escaped and wiped it away.

"Have a bad dream?" Hikari asked.

"No. It wasn't a dream just a really good memory." Yuri sighed in defeat.

"Sorry to hear that. Well you were asleep for a few hours your mom should be here shortly."

The two prepared themselves for Hiroko's arrival. Soon there was a knock at the door. Hikari went to answer it just to make sure no unwanted attention was brought to Yuri. She smiled when she saw Hiroko and welcomed her into her home. Hiroko left her luggage at the door and dashed towards Yuri embracing him in her arms.

"Yuri I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He said hugging his mom back glad that she was there now to support him in his time of need.

"Now Yuri what happened? Last I knew you and Victor were happy. Did you two get into a fight?"

"No…It's something bigger than that. Victor wanted to be back on the ice I could see it when we were at the Grand Prix. I couldn't hold him back anymore. Especially now with…" Yuri choked at the end finding it hard to tell his mother.

"Yuri what is it. You know you can tell me anything and I'll love you no matter what." She said cupping her sons cheek.

"Mom I'm pregnant with Victor's child. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want this to happen to me. We got careless. I'm sorry." Yuri wept. Hiroko hugged Yuri and patted his back trying to sooth him as if he was a toddler again.

"Shhh. Honey it's ok it's ok. These things happen ok. Does Victor know?"

"No." Hikari said as she slowly approached the pair. "Yuri thinks if he tells Victor that Victor will force himself to stay with Yuri and that he'll regret it. He's terrified and needs our help."

"Sweetie you have to tell him."

"I can't…not yet. Please mom just trust me. I'll tell Victor when the time is right but, I can't tell him now."

"Yuri…"

"Mom please." Yuri begged. Hiroko sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Fine. I trust that you know what you're doing and I will support you in what you decide to do."

"Thank you."

The group retired to the living room and turned on the television. Almost every station was covering Yuri's disappearance from the skating world and Victor's announced return. Yuri reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring. He gazed at it in his palm and thought to himself. 'He did it. He listened to me and now is turning to the world he loves. It hurts but he'll be happy now.'

* * *

Victor exited the practice arena and was immediately cornered with questions in regards to his return and Yuri's absence.

"I kindly ask that you respect Yuri's privacy and leave him alone for now. When he's ready to come back he will do so but as of now he wishes to be left alone. Now with that request I have no further comment." Victor said walking away from the group. He could hear their calls start to fade away with every step he took. He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and gazed down at the ring Yuri gave to him. He refused to take it off his finger as he still clung onto hope that Yuri would come back to him. He looked up at the sky as a plane flew over him.

'Yuri I hope you are safe where ever you may be. I hope that this makes you happy and that we'll cross paths and be together once again soon.' With that thought he continued to his apartment where Maccachin awaited him.

'This place isn't home anymore. Yuri is my home.' He thought as he slid into bed and fell asleep with Yuri being the last thing on his mind.

 **So that's chapter 5. I am honestly exhausted and eager to get to bed but, I had to get out to you guys. Again thanks for the support. I look forward to your reviews and I will try to publish new chapters as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ So lucky me my schedule brought some room for me to write tonight. That and I have a lot of difficulty sleeping. So without further ado here is chapter 6 enjoy.**

 **WARNING SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Millions of stars covered the Hatsetsu night sky. Yuri could not help but choose to walk home to admire such natural beauty. Victor walked beside him wanting to enjoy the night with Yuri after his victory at the domestic competition. A chilly breeze blew causing Yuri to shiver a little as he tried to warm himself up. Victor without a second thought took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around the skater. Yuri looked up at him immediately._

" _Victor what are you doing? You're going to catch a cold if you don't put that back on."_

" _I'll be fine. I'm used to this sort of weather. It actually sort of sooths me." Victor said as he continued to walk. He stopped when he noticed Yuri was not by his side. "Yuri?"_

" _Victor I'm sorry."_

" _About what."_

" _You wouldn't be homesick if it weren't for me."_

" _Yuri I am happy to be here with you. I'm actually the happiest I've ever been." Victor said walking towards Yuri. He lifted Yuri's chin with his fingers and gave Yuri a tender yet passionate kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. He could feel his body start to warm up when he suddenly opened his eyes and pulled away quickly. Victor stood confused at the younger mans actions. "Yuri."_

" _Victor before we do anything I need to know. What is our relationship?" Yuri asked craving to know Victor's answer._

" _We are what you want us to be. You told me on the beach that you wanted me to just stay as I am but being just as I am is simply not enough. Yuri if you want I would love to be your lover or in better words I'd like to be your partner. What do you say?"_

 _Yuri slowly walked up to Victor and gave him a short tender kiss._

" _I'd love that more than anything." He said hugging Victor._

* * *

Yuri opened his eyes. He could see the sun starting to rise from the mountains. It was a new day. It was another day without Victor by his side.

'Damn these memories. They just won't leave me alone.' He thought remembering his dream. It had been one of the best nights of his life and now it was just a distant memory. He rose from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a few eggs and began to fry them in a pan. However, the scent made Yuri incredibly nauseous and he dashed for the bathroom waking up Hikari. He dry heaved until he puked. He flushed the sickness and went to the sink to rid it of the awful taste in his mouth.

"Still in the morning sickness phase?" Hikari yawned as Yuri rinsed out his mouth.

"Yeah I can tell you it sucks so much."

"Yeah well how much longer is it supposed to last?"

"Honestly I don't know. I don't even know how far along I am." Yuri confessed. "I just found out about little snowflake here and I have no idea how long it's been in there." Before Hikari could say anything the house started to fill with a burning smell. "OH CRAP! I forgot to turn off the stove!"

The two ran to the kitchen. Hikari quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher from the pantry closet and eliminated the fire. The two let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's no big deal." Hikari said placing the fire extinguisher back in its place. Yuri saw that there were at least six inside the small closet.

"Why do you have that many extinguishers?" He asked. Hikari let out a small embarrassed chuckle.

"Let's just say they come in handy whenever I try to cook. Like I said a fire like the one you just made is no big deal. Certainly isn't uncommon in this house." Hikari said with a weak laugh lowering her head in embarrassment.

Hiroko walked in to see the two young adults laughing. Once she saw the scene she couldn't help but laugh as well. She made the three breakfast in order to keep the house from experiencing anymore excitement so early in the morning.

"So Yuri we need to get you set up with a doctor. Make sure that everything is going just fine with the baby." Hiroko said.

"She's got a point we need to see everything is alright with that 'little snowflake'." Hikari said before stuffing a piece of waffle in her mouth.

"Little snowflake?" Hiroko asked giving her son a curious look.

"That's what I'm calling the baby right now since it's so small and well whenever I think of the ice I think of snow so I decided to call it my little snowflake." Yuri said hugging his stomach.

"That's so cute." Hiroko said taking a sip of her tea.

After breakfast the trio searched online for reliable doctors for male pregnancy and came across one that appeared to have a good reputation with her patience and the clinic seemed credible. Hikari managed to set Yuri an appointment and the three made their way to the clinic. They waited until he was called into the room.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Minori Fujioka it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Katsuki. Now what can I help you with today?"

"Well Doctor I just recently found out that I'm pregnant and I was wondering how far along I am and what steps I needed to take to make sure everything goes smoothly." Yuri said. Minori smiled and nodded.

"Okay that's fine. I just need you to lay right here so I can perform a sonogram." Yuri laid on the strange recliner. "Now lift your shirt. I'm going to put some gel on your abdomen so beware it may be a tad bit cold." She squirted the gel and started the procedure. Yuri anxiously looked at the screen searching for his and Victor's child. Minori stopped at one spot and smiled.

"Alright Mr. Katsuki you see that little peanut looking object right there?" Yuri nodded. "That's your baby. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes please." Yuri responded immediately. Without any hesitation Minori set the system to allow the trio to hear the baby. Soon the sound of quick heartbeat filled the room. Yuri's eyes started to fill with tears.

'This is real. This is happening.' He thought. He looked to his right and saw his mother and Hikari smiling with tears in their eyes. He smiled back and closed his eyes. 'I wish your father was here to listen to your strong little heart. I'm sorry I took this moment from him. But one day you will understand why I did it.' He thought as if he were talking to the baby.

"So how far along is he?" Hikari asked as curiosity was eating her up with every passing second.

"Well based on the size and developments the baby has I would estimate that you are two months pregnant. Time of when you conceived should be about mid-September."

"September? Why does that month seem so important when it comes to you?" Hikari said trying to jog her memory. "That's why! It was the month that you returned to skating! So that would mean…hmm wait don't tell me I know this. That's it! You two got it on after you won the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship didn't you Yuri." Hikari said with a smirk making Yuri's face go incredibly red.

"Hikari! Please not in front of my mother." Yuri said covering his face with his hands.

"Oh come on right now is not the time to act all blushing virgin. If you were one still then we wouldn't be at this doctor's appointment right now now would we." Hikari said causing Yuri's mother to giggle.

"She has a point dear."

The doctor smiled and printed out the sonogram for Yuri to take home.

"Now I'll need you to start taking prenatal vitamins and be sure to make every appointment with me. Male pregnancies can be difficult at times and it is important to know that it is common for fathers to go into have the baby earlier than expected but, I can assure you in any case that you and your child are in good hands with me." The doctor said with a bright smile. "It was nice to meet you Yuri. I can tell you'll be fine after all you got some pretty good people helping you out." With those words the doctor left.

"Welp sounds like you got another month of vomiting ahead of you. But don't worry I'm sure it will be over with quickly." Before Yuri could respond to Hikari's statement he made a dash for the bathroom yet again. "Or maybe not."

* * *

Victor once again fell on the ice. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't land his jumps. How could he when Yuri clouded his mind.

Yurio gazed from a distance. As much as he wanted to reassure Victor that all things would work out in the end he couldn't bring himself to do it when the reason for Yuri's leaving was so unclear. He wanted to search for Yuri and bring him back to Victor however, Yakov wouldn't allow him to leave especially with Nationals so close.

'I swear Victor, after this following season I will search for the damn piggy and bring his ass back to you. Even if it's the last thing I do.' He thought before skating next to Victor.

"Hey seems like your age is catching up to you." He joked trying to make Victor smile.

"I'm not that old." Victor muttered.

"Prove it. Beat me at the next Grand Prix Final and show me you're not just another old geezer on the ice." Yurio said trying to light a fire in Victor.

"Alright I'll take that challenge just don't be upset when you get the silver again." Victor said skating off. He once again attempted to do a triple axel followed by a triple toe loop. He struggled but he didn't fall or touch the ice.

'That's it Victor. Prove to us all that you still have the ability to win in you. Yuri fell in love with you by watching you skate maybe seeing it again will bring him back.' Yurio thought as he continued to watch Victor practice.

* * *

"Hey I'm kinda tired after that appointment would it be alright if I take a nap?" Yuri asked as soon as the trio entered the house.

"Sure no problem. You're pregnant so your gonna be tired a lot more often from now on. Just let us know when you wake up so we can call in some take out." Hikari said before plopping herself in front of her laptop and started to draw what Yuri assumed was a work assignment. Yuri went into his room and slid right under the covers and allowing himself to surrender to sleep.

* * *

 _The two finally made it back to the inn however it appeared that their walk was longer than anticipated as the sound of light snores filled the halls. They tip toed to Yuri's door._

" _Well this is my stop." Yuri said with a nervous chuckle. Victor smiled at him. Yuri opened his door and stepped into the room. "Well goodnight Victor." Yuri whispered._

 _Victor stepped into Yuri's room and kissed him with everything he had been holding in for the past couple of months. Yuri moaned and the two slowly made their way to his bed. Yuri let himself fall on his bed. Victor's lips never leave his. Their tongues dance as they both try to claim dominance. Victor's hand traveled up Yuri's chest and slowly started to unbutton the skater's shirt._

 _Once the last button was released Yuri raised his shoulders letting Victor pull it off of him and throw it across the room. Yuri pulled Victor closer to him. Victor removed his lips from Yuri's and started to kiss his neck. He continued to kiss Yuri's neck till he found the spot that lit a fire in Yuri. Yuri moaned as Victor continued his actions._

" _Yes. Victor. Don't stop." He moaned throwing his head back panting with desire. His head spinning at this new thrilling sensation. Victor started to rub his clothed member against Yuri's'. He could feel Yuri's member start to harden and soon Yuri was thrusting his hips up to create more satisfying friction._

 _Both of them were moaning and continued to grind against against each other trying to satisfy the other more and more._

" _Victor."_

" _Yes Yuri."_

" _Please."_

" _Please what?"_

" _Please make love to me Victor." Yuri panted. Victor stopped his motions and stared at Yuri beneath him._

" _Are you sure. I don't want to make you feel rushed into this." Victor said pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen on Yuri's face._

" _I've never been more certain about anything else. I trust you. So please Victor make love to me."_

" _Alright." Victor kissed Yuri's lips again before he slowly started to his down to where his jeans were. He slowly unbuttoned Yuri's pants and slowly pulled them along with his boxers off. He took Yuri's member in his hand and glided his tongue along it before stroking it. Yuri moaned loudly and gripped the sheets beneath him._

" _It's so…good." Yuri stuttered. Victor continued his motions slowly but surely quickening his hand. Yuri felt his stomach tightened and then without any warning he threw his head back and released his pleasure. Victor smirked and removed his shirt to clean the mess off Yuri's stomach._

" _Yuri you wouldn't happen to have any lube would you?" Yuri shook his head in response. Victor was trying to think of what to do when Yuri pushed him down. Yuri unzipped Victor's pants and took his thick long member in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down trying to pleasure the older man. His eyes gazed up and he saw Victor with his head tilted back panting in ecstasy._

" _Yuri…I'm going to…" Victor pulled Yuri's mouth off him letting his seed barely miss his lovers face. "I don't want to make a mess on your beautiful face. Not tonight." He said kissing Yuri pushing him back down._

 _He had to improvise and used his saliva to lubricate his fingers slowly he inserted them into Yuri. With time he added more and more fingers until he thought Yuri was ready. His cock was still somewhat lubricated with Yuri's saliva._

' _Better something than nothing.' He cupped Yuri's cheek._

" _Yuri this may hurt a bit but I promise I will make the pain go away."_

" _I trust you Victor."_

 _Victor slowly entered Yuri. The sensation was so foreign to him and there was pain. Yuri cried out only to have Victor's mouth capture it. Victor swallowed each cry, moan, and whine Yuri released as he continued to enter him. Once he was fully inside he stopped to let Yuri adjust to the sensation of him being inside. He looked at Yuri and saw a few tears being held in his shut eyes. Victor leaned forward kissing the tears away. After a few moments Yuri's opened his eyes and looked at Victor._

" _You can move now." He said wrapping his arms around Victors neck._

 _Victor slowly started to thrust into him trying to be as gentle with him as possible. Yuri moaned loving the sensation of being filled over and over again._

" _Please don't stop."_

 _Victor started to quicken his thrusts a bit and adding a bit more force. He could feel Yuri's nails start to dig into his back but he didn't care. Yuri started to moan louder and louder as time passed. Not wanting to be caught by Yuri's family he kissed Yuri. Allowing him to release every moan into his mouth and have their tongues dance once again._

 _Sooner than either would have preferred they both felt a tightening sensation once agin._

" _Victor I'm.."_

" _Me too…lets cum together."_

 _Yuri nodded before throwing his head back releasing his pleasure. The tightening sensation around Victors member drove him over the edge causing him to release his seed into Yuri. Yuri trembled at the sensation loving everything Victor gave him. Victor fell onto Yuri's chest panting from pleasure._

 _After a moment two were still panting for Yuri had never experienced such pleasure before and Victor had never had such an amazing experience with a lover before._ _Victor leaned in and kissed Yuri gently._

" _How are you feeling my love? Any pain?" Victor asked concerned._

" _No not really. l feel fine. That was amazing." Yuri said his eyes sparkling and his cheeks stained with blush._

" _I'm glad to hear that." Victor said before pulling out of Yuri. Yuri whined at the sensation wanting nothing more than have Victor stay inside him. He could feel some of Victor's cum start to drip out. Victor quickly reached for his shirt again and cleaned him to prevent any irritation. Once Yuri was clean he returned to the bed and laid next to Yuri. Yuri rested his head on Victor's chest and let Victor wrap his arm around him and place a kiss on his hair._

" _You probably think I'm easy to get with now. I mean we just barely became partners and already we've slept together." Yuri joked._

" _I wouldn't say that after all you've been in love with me for several years and I've wanting to be with you since the banquet last year."_

" _Huh?" Yuri asked curious as to what Victor meant. Yuri didn't recall interacting with Victor or anyone at the banquet just him drinking alone and waking up the next day with a hangover._

" _Forget it. But what matters is that we are together now." Victor said causing Yuri to smile. "And I promise I will never let you go."_

" _Neither will I." Yuri said giving Victor one last kiss._

* * *

Yuri woke up tears falling from his eyes. Of course he would dream of his and Victor's first time. The time that their baby had been created and the promise that they made. Now he had broken their promise.

'Damn memories.' He thought. 'I'll make things right eventually. I just hope that when I try to Victor will forgive me.' He wished. 'Please forgive me Victor.' He thought as he gazed out the window.

* * *

'Yuri I wish that one day you'll come back to me. I promise no matter what I will always love you no matter what you do.' Victor thought as he gazed out of the windows of the practice rink watching the snow fall. 'I will never let you go.'

 **So that was attempt number 2 at writing smut. Let me know what you think. Now I will try to upload tomorrow night since again I do have trouble sleeping and writing helps me. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and write me a review with any and all thoughts.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ so last night I was really tired from work and so once I ate I knocked right out. But don't worry tonight I'm wide awake so lucky you that means I will be writing. Also good news I have a complete outline of the story so you guys don't have to worry about me getting writers block. So without any more interruptions here's chapter 7 enjoy ^-^**

 **Chapter 7**

December flew by so quickly for anyone to grasp it as did the next several months. Yuri's mother returned home to inform her husband and daughter of the situation. They understood the situation and showed their support for the young man. Hikari continued to supervise him consistently asking if he needed anything and taking him to his doctor visits. Slowly with every passing week Yuri's stomach started to show development. His bump grew at a healthy rate and he loved to embrace his stomach knowing his and Victor's child was inside.

Now all the signs of winter were gone and summer's beauty has developed the land into fields of flowers. Yuri felt the baby kick him yet again. He chuckled as he remembered how amazed he was the first time the baby did it. His smile slowly faded into a frown as he thought of Victor. He had heard rumors on television that Victor was working his way up once again in the skating world.

"Hey Yuri." Hikari said making her way to the small couch. "You look deep in thought. Care to share what's on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"Yuuuri. Come on we've been living together for six months now I can tell when something's on your mind. Or should I say when someone is on your mind."

"I'm that readable huh." Yuri said with a weak smile.

"Not really but, you kinda pick up as to who your friend is after living with them for half a year. That and I remember hearing the television last night talking about him."

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Haven't you learned by now sleep is very hard for me to come by so I stay up late working on projects. But We're not focusing on me right now we're focusing on you. So what exactly about Victor has you in a daze?"

"It's great that Victor is out doing what he loves again but…" Yuri paused and placed a hand on his now very visible belly, "I hate that I'm taking these moments away from him. The appointments, the cravings, the babies first kick, and everything else. I want to tell him but, how can I now that he's finally getting back into the competitions? If I tell him now then this whole thing would be pointless and for nothing because as soon as he finds out he'll quit skating."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Hikari asked. Yuri paused stunned by her question. He was about to answer when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He doubled over holding his stomach tightly trying to let the pain pass. "Hey Yuri look at me! Come on take a deep breath with me." Hikari instructed. The two took some deep breaths until finally the pain died down.

"Well that was nerve wrecking." He said finally catching his breath. The two stood up and started to make their way into the kitchen.

"Tell me about it for a second there I thought…."

"AHHH!" Yuri screamed causing Hikari to turn around. Once again he was holding his stomach trying to breathe through the pain. "It hurts." He cried.

"Come on Yuri breathe with me." Hikari instructed once again. "Man these Braxton Hicks things Doctor Fujioka warned us about are really coming at you strongly." She said between their breathing exercise. Suddenly Yuri stopped his eyes growing wide with fear and shock.

"It's not Braxton Hicks." He muttered. "My water just broke."

Hikari immediately looked at the floor beneath them and sure enough a small liquid pool surrounded Yuri's feet.

"Shit!" She shrieked before looking up at Yuri. "The baby's coming!"

* * *

Victor had just finished practicing. Exhausted from another day trying to improve himself in hopes that his efforts would bring Yuri back. He got off the ice and made his way to the exit. Not saying goodbye not even taking a second to give Yurio a compliment.

Yurio watched him and sighed in defeat. He had won gold in Nationals however, he felt no true victory. While he would rehearse for the next season he would occasionally watch Victor. It hurt to see that he was returning to the way he used to be. Victor's eyes no longer shined with joy and life. Yes, they were filled with determination but, besides that his eyes were dull just like they were before he had met Yuri.

'Alright Pork Cutlet Bowl you've been hiding long enough. You better be back by this fall or I swear I will hunt you down like a tiger does his prey and I won't go easy.' Yurio thought before returning to his practice.

Victor made his way home were Maccachin eagerly greeted him.

"How are you today boy?" Victor said petting his dog. "How about you and I take a nap and then we'll go for a walk how does that sound?"

Maccachin barked and dashed towards Victor's bed. Victor laid himself next to Maccachin and slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Hikari said as she drove quickly to the hospital. "I can't believe this is happening!" Hikari said in a frenzy.

"Hikari do you think the baby's alright!? It's too early I'm only eight months." Yuri said fear and concern clouding his voice. Hikari realized now was not the moment for her to be panicking. She had to be strong not only for herself but for Yuri and the baby.

"Hey the doctor said you might go into labor early. You'll be fine. I trust she knows what she's doing and so should you okay. Don't worry we'll make it through this together and soon we'll have a little bundle of joy with us."

Yuri relaxed a bit and the two pulled up to the hospital. The doctor was contacted and soon they found themselves being prepped for Yuri's c-section. They entered the room filled with lights, doctors, and nurses and Yuri started to panic once again. Hikari took note of this and stood beside him.

"Hey Yuri look at me and breathe ok. Everything will be fine." Hikari said grabbing onto his hand as the doctor started the c-section. Yuri started to cry. "Yuri what's wrong?"

"I want Victor. Victor should be the one holding my hand right now." He said. Hikari couldn't help but feel sympathy for him and kneeled beside him.

"I know you do. Things will work out I know they will." She whispered. Time went on and Yuri's eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. The next minutes felt like ages until finally a cry filled the room.

"Congratulation it's a girl!" The doctor announced. Hikari immediately stood up and was greeted by the sight of a raven haired child having her cord cut.

"Yuri you hear that it's a girl and she's beautiful." Hikari said excited. However, her expression drastically changed when she heard no response and felt the hand inside hers start to go limp. "YURI! OH MY GOD DOCTOR PLEASE HELP HIM!"

"His vitals are going down quickly we need to patch him up as fast as possible. Get the child and the young lady out of here we can't have them distracting us when the situation is as serious as this!"

Hikari felt her body being pushed out of the room. She tried to keep on holding Yuri's hand but the male nurse pushing her away was too strong for her.

"YURI! WAKE UP YURI YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! Yuri." She cried. "YURI!"

* * *

 _Yuri sat up from where he was laying. He looked around and saw nothing._

" _Hello?" He called out. There was no answer. He walked around aimlessly trying to find something or someone._

' _Did I die? Was it really too much for me to handle that I just didn't make it?' He thought. Tears started to build up as the isolation became more unbearable. Finally he saw someone standing not too far from him._

" _Victor!" Yuri said jumping to his arms. "Victor I'm so sorry. I'm so…" He cried into Victors shirt letting his tears stain the cloth. Victor wrapped his arms around him and gave Yuri a kiss on the head._

" _Shh. It's alright you're here now."_

" _I'm sorry I left. I didn't want to but I couldn't…I couldn't let you know." Yuri wept._

" _Couldn't let me know what?" He asked pulling Yuri from him gently. Yuri kept his eyes down and refused to look into Victors eyes. "Yuri you don't have to fear me hating you."_

" _How can you say that when you don't know what I did?"_

" _Because I love you with all my heart. Nothing you can do can change the way I feel about you."_

" _But Victor…"_

 _Victor pulled the younger man back in for a passionate kiss. Yuri closed his eyes savoring the moment. He could feel Victor's pain and he could feel the joy Victor was having with this kiss. It was magical. Yuri let a tear slide down his cheek as he was happy and desired for them to stay that way. The two continued to embrace each other with the kiss and slowly Yuri disappeared._

"He's coming back to us! Great work!" The doctor yelled to her team. Yuri slowly started to open his eyes. For a moment the world was fuzzy then he saw the doctors face with a bright smile. "Thank goodness you're alright. You should be fine now don't worry we'll take care of you."

"And the baby?" He asked his voice filled with exhaustion.

"She's perfectly fine. You'll be able to meet her as soon as we finish patching you up."

Yuri smiled and even though he was beyond exhausted he couldn't wait to see his little girl.

* * *

" _YURI!" Victor called out into the dark abyss. He reached out for his love but there was nothing. "Yuri! I love you! Please come back." Victor cried falling to his knees. "I will always love you no matter what. Just come back I don't care what your secret is." He cried._

 _Slowly the darkness was being taken over by a pure white light. Then right as it covered Victor the sound of an infants cry filled the air._

Victors eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed. He could feel his heart racing and he wiped away the tears that had been brought on by the dream. He sat there for a moment and replayed the last few moments of his dream.

'What a strange dream.' He thought

* * *

Yuri was wheeled into a private room as soon as they were done. It took him a while but eventually he was fully conscious and the pain medicine allowed him to feel perfectly fine. The doctor left the room stating she would bring him his daughter from the nursery. The door opened and before Yuri knew it someone was latching onto him.

"Yuri! Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried. I was so scared I thought we lost you." Hikari said grabbing onto his hospital gown.

"It's alright I'm fine." He said with a smile. Hikari pulled herself away and slapped him upside the head.

"Don't ever put me through a situation like that again you hear me. You better live till like a billion years old you hear me." She said causing Yuri to laugh. Then the door opened once again and the doctor wheeled in a bassinet. The doctor reached in and pulled out a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She handed her to Yuri who could not tear his eyes off of her. She had his skin tone and little black hairs coming out from the pink cap the hospital had given her. Hikari sat next to him and smiled at the baby.

"Yuri she's so beautiful."

"Yeah…she's the most precious thing in the world." Yuri said bringing the baby closer to his chest. The infant cuddled up against him and slowly opened her eyes. Yuri was breath taken when he saw that his little raven haired beauty had eyes of sapphire like Victor. "She takes after the both of us."

"A perfect combination I'll say." Hikari said with a smile. "She looks like a porcelain doll."

The two sat there in silence admiring the little girl. Yuri started the brush his fingers threw the few strands of her hair that had peaked out from her cap and she started to fall into a slumber listening to his heartbeat. Soon all that came out of the newborn was the sound of light snoring. Hikari brought over the little bassinet to Yuri's bedside and he laid the baby inside gently trying his best not to disturb her.

"You know Yuri…" Hikari whispered. "I don't think little one would like her name to forever be little snowflake." She said with a light giggle.

"She's right. As a nickname it's adorable but, I don't think she'd very much enjoy it as her real name." Dr. Fujioka said entering the room again.

"So Yuri do you have any idea what you're going to name her?" Hikari asked eager to know the little girls name. Yuri nodded.

"I do. Her name is…"

 **Hello ^-^ I know you wanna know the babys name but not until next chapter tee hee. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I know some of y'all would've liked a month by month development with Yuri but a time jump seemed more appropriate to not drag the same thing out. So please leave a review letting me know what y'all think (I really do love getting reviews) and I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ so who else is freakin crying due to the freaking amazingness that was the final episode of Yuri on Ice. But I mean come on HIGH POSSIBLITY OF SEASON 2. I SWEAR IF THERE IS ONE I WILL BE ABLE TO DIE A HAPPY PERSON. Okay enough fangirling I know y'all have been waiting for this. Here's chapter 8 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Her name is Anya. She's so beautiful almost like a princess and it reminded me of how Russia once had a duchess named Anastasia. However, I prefer Anya. It's short and beautiful." Yuri said gazing at Anya.

"That's beautiful Anya Katsuki." Hikari said with a smile as the doctor wrote down the newborns name.

"No." Yuri said immediately causing Hikari and the doctor to look at him with confusion. "Her name is Anya Katsuki-Nikiforov."

The doctor nodded and added the name before exiting the room leaving the two young adults and child alone. The room was silent until Hikari finally came out of her surprised state of mind.

"Yuri." Hikari whispered looking at Yuri straight into his eyes. "Are you serious? You're going to give her Victors last name."

"Yes. He is her father after all. I won't deny her of his name. It's a part of her." Yuri said tears building up. "She doesn't have to be neglected of her right to have the Nikiforov name just for my actions."

Hikari embraced him. She had thought that she had known Yuri for some time now but, he never ceased to surprise her.

'You are truly something else Yuri.' She thought.

She pulled away from him and smiled brightly.

"Alright I think I should call your family let them know you and Anya are doing well. While I do that go on ahead and rest up. It's been a long day." She made her way outside and Yuri laid back in his bed. He looked at Anya and smiled. He turned his body so he could face her.

"Hi Anya it's me your daddy. I just wanted to let you know I'm so happy to have had you. You are the most precious thing in the world to me and I am so glad that you're mine. But I have to apologize to you Anya. I've been a bad daddy. You see you aren't just my child but you're also the child of one of the world's greatest skaters. He's so kind and amazing. Had he known about you I know he'd be holding you right now never wanting to let go of you." Yuri whispered he felt his heart heart a little at mentioning Victor but, his pain slipped away for a moment when he saw Anya smile in her sleep. "You like that huh. When I talk about your papa right. Well I must tell you that you would've also been his everything. He would've blasted all social media with you declaring you as his little duchess." Yuri chuckled at the thought as he could imagine Victor with his phone taking endless pictures of Anya. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell him about you and I'm sorry that you haven't seen him or heard his voice yet. But I promise you'll meet him some day." Yuri whispered reaching over to stroke her cheek before allowing himself to fall asleep.

Hikari crept back into the room after she had notified Yuri's family of Anya being born. They were all excited and couldn't wait to fly out to see the young man and newborn baby. Hikari pulled up a chair and for a moment watched the two as they slept. She couldn't resist but take a few photos. She walked over to the closet, grabbed a blanket, and returned to her seat trying to find a comfortable position to rest.

'Yuri you did an amazing job today and brought a beautiful little girl into the world. I promise I will protect you both until Victor can.' She thought. She knew that one-day Victor would be a part of Anya's life and she couldn't wait for that day to come.

The next week seemed to last longer than Yuri or Hikari would've liked. Since Anya was born premature she had to spend a few nights in the NICU to make sure everything was alright. It pained Yuri to see his little snowflake sleeping in an incubator consistently being supervised but he knew it was better to be safe than sorry. Finally, they were given the green light to take Anya home. Yuri placed her in her seat and sat next to her. Anya found the rocking of the car soothing and fell asleep. They pulled up to the house and upon opening the door Yuri was greeted by a banner and his and Hikari's family waiting for them.

"Welcome back Yuri." His mother said embracing her son. Hikari put down the car seat and Mari hesitantly walked up to it and removed the cover that was on top of the infant revealing her sleeping face. The rest of the family huddled together to admire the baby. Everyone took turns holding her and they each couldn't help but fall in love with her. The families spent most of their time talking and before they knew it their eyes were growing heavy with sleep. At the end of the night everyone retired to their beds while Hikari remained in the living room trying to work on the next issue of her manga. Finding no motivation and frustrated she grabbed the television remote and threw it to the ground accidently turning it on. She rushed to pick it up and almost turned it off when something caught her attention.

" _Next up we have Victor Nikiforov who has decided to return to competing after coaching Japanese skater Yuri Katsuki last season. Will he prove himself still capable or returning to the Grand Prix final or will his absence last year prove to be the start of the end of his career. He will be skating to Hymn for the Missing by Red."_

 _ **-Please to get a more emotional connection to this scene please listen to the song while reading-**_

 _Victor stood in the middle as the music begun he slowly glided across the ice._

' _Yuri wherever you are I hope this reaches you.' Victor thought as he continued to glide across the ice._

 _As the lyrics started he extended his arms and and embraced himself. He managed to perform a triple toe loop and as the force was pushing him back he stretched his right arm out letting his ring shine as he extended his hand like he was reaching for someone. Not not someone. He was reaching for Yuri. He glided and started to spin in the middle of the rink. He halted and looked up recalling his dream of how Yuri was crying and saying he was sorry and the kiss that he wished was real. Oh how he hungered for how the way things were with Yuri to return._

' _Yuri where are you? Will I ever see you again? Not a day goes by that I don't worry for you. Do you worry for me too? Why Yuri? Why did you leave me? Now I'm trapped in the rink that you wanted me to return to but you have yet to show your face again. I'm still searching for you I will never give up. Will you let me find you Yuri? Will I ever see you again in this lifetime?' Victor thought as he continued his routine. He had managed to land his jumps perfectly taking the audience by storm._

 _He grabbed his heart and dropped his hands and once again glided before doing a quad salchow landing it flawlessly. He continued to a step sequence which appeared like he was dancing with a ghost. It was as if he was doing a duet in his mind with Yuri but every time their hands should've met he was greeted with nothing but the sensation of air. This wasn't what he had imagined this year to be like. It was supposed to be one with joy and laughter. He and Yuri should've been married by now. Everyone should've been together for the celebration and Yuri should be by his side. Victor would've never returned to the ice and he would've been happy that way. He would've continued to be his coach and watch as his husband continue to improve his performance with every routine. He would've been happy like that until Yuri would retire._

" **I wish you never retire."**

 _Victor remembered his words to Yuri and it was true. He never wanted to see leave the ice for the ice is what brought them together. These past months have been nothing but miserable for him. Yet he continued to strive waiting that one day Yuri would reappear. He did a triple flip and ended his routine. He was out of breath and tears were sliding down his cheeks. He wiped them away before plastering a smile on for the audience._

" _There you go folks another memorizing performance by Victor Nikiforov. You could almost feel his beautiful pain._

'There was no almost. I could feel his pain. I could feel all of it.' Hikari thought. Victor's performance brought Hikari to tears as she could feel his pain with the music and the expression his face carried. She didn't know much about him as a person but there was one thing she was certain about and that was his love for Yuri. She could see how much he wanted Yuri back and how he wanted to know where Yuri was.

'Time is not our friend. With every passing day the two of them only feel more pain. Especially Yuri as he continues to watch Anya grow without Victor. I'll fix this somehow. For now baby steps.' Hikari thought motivated more than ever to fix the couples current situation.

The next morning the two families joined together for breakfast. Hikari walked in exhaustion was very visible.

"Hey sis get enough sleep last night?"

"Not really you know it is being an author and an artist at the same time sometimes it takes the energy out of you." Hikari said plopping down into one of the chairs. She looked at Anya who seemed more awake and was smiling as Yuri's father bounced her on his knee. "Well atleast Anya has plenty of energy for the both of us." She said causing everyone to laugh.

Yuri's mother placed a plate in front of her son a sad expression on her face.

"Mrs. Katsuki is everything alright?" Hikari asked getting everyone's attention.

"Oh I'm fine dear it's just I hate that soon we will all have to return home due to our businesses leaving Yuri and Anya here." Everyone couldn't help but feel the same as much as they wanted to stay they had roots back home and couldn't just leave. Hikari eyes widen as an idea came to her mind.

"Hey I got it. Why don't Yuri, Anya and I go back to Hasetsu." Hikari said her voice full with energy and excitement. "Work is no issue with me since I mainly work on my laptop. I'll just have to mail my manuscripts to my publisher but that should be fine."

"Can you really do that?" Yuri asked.

"Of course I can. So what do you say Yuri?"

Yuri looked down at Anya a little concerned. She had only been out of the hospital for a day now and he feared something would happen to her if they moved her around too much.

"I'd love to but what about Anya's health? I don't want to risk anything since she is premature."

"Hmm…I got it we'll leave in 3 months! That way Anya will be clear of any danger." Hikari said. Yuri nodded liking the sound of that.

"Oh this is wonderful." His mother said hugging him.

"Look out Hasetsu cause Yuri and I are coming back!"

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. So what do y'all think. Leave a review since you know how much I love them.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi so finally my job gave me a morning shift (even tho it was from 9 AM to 7 PM) meaning I can write another chapter for you guys without y'all having to wait till 2 or 3 AM for a chapter. So here you guys go Chapter 9.**

 **Chapter 9**

Every passing day Anya grew and she brought Yuri more joy. Although the first two months had been filled with little to no rest for the young father. There he was grateful for Hikari and her odd sleeping pattern. On some nights when he was too exhausted to arise from his bed she would take over bottle and dirty diaper duty. However, there were some nights where no matter how hard both tried to sooth her Anya would cry until they realized that she just wanted to lay next to Yuri until she fell asleep.

This was one of those nights. Even at three months old there were some nights she wanted to be spoiled by Yuri. Yuri's body was turned toward her allowing him to admire her as she rested her head on his arm. He would tell her stories until she slept and it seemed the stories that seemed to comfort her most were those of him and Victor. She would always smile even in her sleep whenever he would mention Victor and his past.

"Then they announced that I scored 106.84 and your father held me in his arms so proud of me. Or should I say of us. He told me how he felt good seeing me skate such a perfect routine and it made me happy. Your father was my biggest supporter he believed in me when I didn't even believe in myself." Yuri could hear soft snores coming from Anya. He leaned in and gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead making the baby smile in her sleep. "Sweet dreams my little snowflake. Don't worry someday you'll meet your papa I promise."

Yuri wrapped his arm around Anya and fell into a deep slumber. Finally enjoying sleep in a long time as the warmth of his daughter brought forth a sense of comfort.

The next morning Hikari loaded their bags into the car.

"Alright Yuri it's about that magical that we hit the road. Say so long to my little cabin." Hikari said. Yuri locked Anya into her car seat and shut the door. Hikari drove allowing Yuri to relax by just starring out the window as she sang along to the radio. After hours on the road the finally pulled up to Yuri's families inn. His family rushed out and greeted the trio helping them get their bags inside.

Yuri walked towards his old room and couldn't help but remember the times Victor would scream down the halls begging for a slumber party or how when they started dating how he'd drop Yuri off at his door sometimes stealing a kiss goodnight. He sighed and opened his door. His room appeared as if it was untouched by time. The only new object was a bassinet for Anya. He unloaded some of Anya's things before returning to his family in the dining area.

"It's so glad to have you back." His mother said as they sat for dinner. Hikari sat there appearing deep in thought.

"Hey Hikari are you okay?" Yuri asked.

"Oh uh yeah. I'm just tired from the drive. So if it isn't too much of a bother can I excuse myself to my room for the night?"

"Go right on ahead sweetie." Yuri's mother said. Hikari wished everyone a good night and retired to her room. The family stayed together and chatted for a bit before retiring to their rooms as well.

Unfortunately, Anya awoke in the middle of the night. Her whimpers only audible to those near. Yuri was fast asleep and couldn't hear her cries. His mother had been returning to her room from the bathroom when she heard Anya. She opened Yuri's door and walked over to the bassinet.

"Aww what's wrong sweetie you hungry?" At the mention of food Anya lowered the volume of her whimpers. Hiroko giggled and reached for the baby. "Come with me. We'll let your daddy sleep for a bit. I have a feeling you are a tough cookie." She said exiting the room.

Yuri's mother rushed to the kitchen to to grab Anya a bottle leaving the infant alone in the dining room. Anya was on the verge of tears when she heard the television behind her. She turned her head and gazed at the screen.

Yuri awoke and saw that Anya wasn't in her bed. Immediately he got up and ran to the kitchen. He saw his mother prepping a bottle.

"Mom why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful dear as a grandmother I can't help but want to help you on nights when she gets fussy." Yuri sighed in defeat when he noticed Anya was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?"

"Oh she's in the dining area. Don't worry I made sure she wasn't near anything that could hurt her." She assured him.

"Why don't you go on ahead and get some rest. I can take care of Anya now that I'm awake." He said taking the bottle. His mother nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to bed. Yuri walked into the dining area and saw Anya.

"You hungry sweetheart?" He asked shaking the bottle making sure that all of it was at a satisfying temperature. He was amazed when she didn't look at him. Usually when she heard the bottle she would start to whine with anticipation yet, there she remained silent with her attention fully focused on the television. Yuri walked over to her and sat by her side. "What are you watching my little snowflake?" He asked before turning his attention to the screen.

He froze when he saw it was Victor skating to a song he had never heard before. The song was one filled with sorrow and deep in his heart he knew it was about him. Yuri was brought out of this thoughts when Anya made an excited squeal after Victor completed a quad toe loop. Yuri looked at her strangely and sure enough when Victor landed his triple flip she squealed again in excitement. He brought her close to him and sat her in his lap. Victor landed a combo and Anya moved her arms up and down bouncing in Yuir's lap with joy.

"You're cheering him on aren't you Anya?" Yuri asked to her. The two continued to watch Victor hoping that he would get a high score. Yuri starred as he anticipated the score. Victor was next to Yakov when the score was revealed. It was one victor could be proud of as he ranked number one. Anya clapped her hands and giggled.

"Good job Victor. You never cease to amaze me." Yuri whispered. The broadcast continued and Anya fell asleep on Yuri's lap. Yuri picked her up and carried her back to her bed. He layed back down and took hold of his phone. He wanted to call Victor and congratulate him but placed the phone back down.

'What good will that do?' He thought to himself grabbing his pillow and bringing it close to his chest. He laid there trying to sleep but no matter how hard he tried to he just couldn't. Frustrated he walked over to Mari's room.

"Mari…Hey Mari." He said nudging the girl. Immediately on contact she arose.

"Huh what..what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Can you just watch over Anya for a bit? I need to clear my head." He begged. Mari normally would've told him no but she could tell he was in dire need of some alone time.

"Sure no problem go on." She said rising from her bed making her way over to Yuri's bed. He exited the inn and made his way to the ice rink. He opened the doors and threw on his pair of skates and walked onto the ice. He took a deep breath taking a moment to remanence all the events that took place there. He sighed and started to skate.

'It's been a while since I've been on the ice yet it doesn't seem at all that different.' He thought as he continued to skate.

In another room two people were watching him. It was Hikari who had followed him from the inn and Takeshi who had been stuck there late with some paper work.

"He belongs out there." Hikari said with a smile enchanted with the way Yuri danced on the ice. "I've had something on my mind these past few months and I think I'm about to put it into play."

"Really?" Takeshi very interested in what his sister had to say. "What is it?"

"I don't know how exactly but I promise you Takeshi that I'm going to get Yuri back on the ice if it's the last thing I do." Hikari declared looking at her brother straight in the eyes with determination.

"You can't be serious."

"I can assure you I am. Yuri's safe haven is the ice it's his everything. Think about it the ice brought him and Victor together once it can do it again."

"You don't know how to skate though."

"I KNOW THAT!" She yelled tears falling down her face. "But Yuri is my friend and I promise I will find a way to help him compete again." She started to make her way to the exit.

"And what makes you think that he wants to compete again Hikari?" Takeshi asked making her stop in place. She looked at the rink where Yuri did a simple triple toe loop before continuing to mindlessly glide across the ice.

"He's here isn't he? That seems like more than enough proof to me." She said leaving without another room returning to the inn before anyone noticed her absence.

* * *

"I'll be back."

"And where are you off to Yuri?" Yakov asked as the blonde teenage Russian boy who carried with him two bags filled with luggage.

"I'm going to Hasetsu to look for the Japanese piggy." Yurio said walking out before Yakov could stop him. He had a month before the next competition which meant he was on a tight schedule. When Yuri failed to appear the week before at a competiton Yurio had reached his limit on awaiting his return and decided he would go search for him himself while Victor competed to try and enter the Grand Prix again.

He boarded the plane and gazed out the window.

'Stupid piggy making me fly out to Hasetsu yet again. Your dumbass better have a really good explanation for your disappearance.'

 **There you go CHAPTER 9. So what do y'all think. Yurio is on his way to Japan and Hikari has vowed to get Yuri back in competitions. Please review as I love them all.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ what's this two chapters in one night!? Thank you for your support and enjoy Chapter 10.**

 **Chapter 10**

In the morning Anya was as energetic as ever. She giggled as her grandparents played with her while the readied the inn for any possible visitors. Yuri had been trying to feed her for the past half hour but every time her got the spoon near her mouth she would hit it with her arm making the food fly into Yuri's face.

"Anya would you please eat. How else can you expect to grow to be big and strong?" Yuri pleaded. Anya just giggled and hit the spoon again staining Yuri's face with more orange colored baby food.

"Don't worry about it Yuri she'll eat when she's hungry and look at the bright side at least she's going through her rebellious face early so you know she won't give such a hard time when she hits her teens." Hikari joked. Yuri chuckled.

"I can only hope your right about the teen years. I don't think I'll ever be ready for when she starts to go out on dates even though I simply won't allow it till she's at least 23." He said with a smile cleaning up his face and placing Anya in her playpen. He leaned against it dangling a toy above her head and watched as she tried to grab it to play with it. Hikari looked at him and made her way to his side.

"Hey if you want you can go out for a bit and relax. I don't have anything on my schedule since I finished my manuscript on time so I won't mind looking after her for an hour or two."

"Really?" Yuri said facing her.

"Yeah every parent needs a little break so go out and relax. You don't have to worry about a thing Anya is in great hands." Hikari said grabbing the toy from him and playing with Anya.

"Thank you." Yuri said before leaving. He knew where he would go for his little break. He busted through the doors and strapped on his skates and made his way onto the ice once again.

* * *

Yurio's flight landed and he wanted to waste no time. He grabbed his luggage and made his way to the streets. He was walking on the bridge when he stopped and chuckled at himself.

'The first time I was here I was looking for Victor. Now I search for Yuri. Which means if those two are anything alike he should be at the same place he was at the first time.' He thought and dashed towards the ice rink in where he had experienced his first ever loss to Yuri Katsuki.

* * *

Hikari continued to play with Anya when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it and looked to see who would be contacting her. She saw it was from her publicist and immediately opened the text.

 **From: Cecilia Phantomhive**

 **Hikari there have been some complications with the delivery of the manuscript for the next issue. We need you to provide another hard copy to us as soon as possible. I will be in a city near the one you are currently residing at if we could by the next hour I think we won't miss our deadline.**

'Shit!' Hikari thought to herself after she read the message. 'I have to go but I have Anya.' She looked at the family and saw that they were in the midst of a lunch rush. 'I guess I'll have to take her to Yuri.' With that thought she took Anya with her to get ready for her meeting and the two made their way to the ice rink.

* * *

Yuri continued to skate and finshied his routine in a sitting position with his head faced down.

'I'm losing my edge. There's got to be something to help me get back on the right track.' He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clapping slowly.

"So this is where you been." Yuri opened his eyes in shock. He had heard that voice before. He looked up and saw Yurio standing at the entrance of the rink.

"Yurio what are you doing here?" He asked completely taken by surprise of his presence.

"I could ask you the same thing. You disappeared without a word to anyone of where you were going. Not even to Victor." Yuri's eyes widened at the mentioning of Victor. "You didn't think I'd notice his odd behavior. What happened between the two of you?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? That sounds nothing more than a lame excuse for leaving. You better tell me right now why you left or I will call Victor and tell him where you are."

"Yurio please don't!" Yuri begged. He couldn't imagine how Victor would feel being given his location by someone else or worse being told about Anya by someone other than he himself.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't call Victor right now and tell him where you are?" Yurio asked angrily wanting to know the reason the two separated to begin with.

"Please don't if he comes he'll find out about…"

"Find out about what?"

"YURI!" Hikari said dashing into the practice area outside the rink. "Yuri I'm sorry to bother you but my editor called and he wants to meet with me in the next city over in an hour. Your family was occupied with business that I had to bring Anya to you." Hikari said out of breath exhausted from her running about. Yuri stepped out the rink and grabbed his daughter.

"It's okay. These things happen." He assured her.

"No fucking way!" The two young adults changed their focus from each other to Yurio. Yurio's eyes was filled with anger towards the pair. "Do not tell me you left skating because you knocked some random girl up. How could you do that to Victor!" He yelled. "I thought…I thought you actually cared for him." Yuri whispered astounded by the sleeping infant in Yuri's arms.

"Wait what! You think that Yuri and I had a kid together?" Hikari asked amused by Yurio's assumption. "Sorry to tell you this kid but you don't have any reason to be angry at me. Anya isn't my child." Yurio was confused by her words.

"If she's not the mother than who is? Don't tell me you quit skating just to become a nanny." He mocked. Yuri sighed in defeat he knew eventually people would find out about Anya he just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Anya is my daughter…"

"You cheating bastard! How could you…"

"Let me finish!" Yuri snapped stunning Yurio and Hikari. "Anya isn't just my daughter she's also Victor's."

Yurio stunned walked towards the young father and infant. He extended his arms towards Yuri.

"Can I please hold her?" Yurio asked. Yuri handed the teenager his child. Awakened by all the movement Anya opened her eyes and gazed up at Yurio. When he saw her sapphire eyes and other facial features he could tell that everything Yuri had said about her heritage was true.

"So when did you know you were expecting?" Yurio asked.

"I found out I was pregnant with her during the Grand Prix final and I was terrified. I knew Victor wanted to compete again so I left before he could find out about the pregnancy."

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Yurio asked crossing his arms interested in what he had to say.

"Because I thought it was for the best. I thought that if I told Victor that he'd force himself to stay retired and that with time he would regret his decision and hate me."

"You have to tell him Yuri." The teenager stated as the infant started to reach for his hair. Before Yuri could make a rebuttal Hikari returned to conversation supporting Yurio's side.

"He's right Yuri. You have to tell Victor Yuri! No more hiding. Think about Anya she deserves to know her other father and he deserves to know about her. But most importantly the three of you all deserve happiness."

The three of them stayed quiet. A million things were running through Yurio's and Hikari's mind as they waited for Yuri to respond to them.

"Fine I will tell Victor about Anya. However, …" He paused before looking at the rink. "I will do it in person the next time we skate on the same ice again."

"Really!" Hikari yelled in excitement. "You're going to compete again!" She cheered. Yuri nodded in response and was pulled into a hug by Hikari. Yurio smirked while Anya started to played with his hair.

"You certainly do a lot on your hands Pork Cutlet Bowl. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you during training."

"Training?"

"Of course training. Unfortunately, I can't do anything to get you into the six global competitions that lead to the Grand Prix final but, I can get you back into shape so that you can start getting ready for next year."

Yuri smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"Thank you Yurio."

"It's nothing besides I have my own personal motives like competing against you again however, this time I will the gold." He said with a cocky grin teasing at the young father.

"We'll see." Yuri said his voice containing much more life than it had this past year. Yurio smiled at him but in a matter of seconds his face turned into one of disgust. He grabbed Anya from his chest and extended her out to Yuri.

"Take her. I think she made a mess." Yurio said while holding his breath. Yuri laughed taking Anya from the teenager.

'This is going to be interesting.' He thought looking down at Anya before his face also molded to one of disgust. 'But first we got to get you into a clean diaper.'

 **Okay I'm all out of energy for tonight. Please review and let me know what you think of tonights aka these two early morning chapters. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello ^-^ so unfortuantly I may not be able to update within the next two days as I have work and will be celebrating noche buena/Christmas eve. And then Christmas day I will packing to move into my new apartment. But fear not I will try to update as soon as possible. So without further ado here is Chapter 11.**

 **Chapter 11**

As Yuri left to go change Anya Yurio felt a bit uneasy with only Hikari.

"Well I guess I should be going."

"Wait…" He called out. "I'm sorry for assuming you were a random girl that Yuri slept with. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or like a tramp." Hikari smiled as he reminded her of herself at that young age.

"Don't worry about it. We're cool." She said with a smile before walking off.

Yuri returned and handed Anya to Yurio as he returned to the ice. Yurio only demanded that Yuri spend the day doing basics.

'Just like Victor.' Yuri thought as he practiced on the ice.

Yurio played with Anya allowing her to tug on his hair and sit on his shoulders. Later they returned to the inn in dire need of food. Yuri went to grab the food while Yurio supervised Anya.

"Where's Anya?" Yurio sang as he hid his face behind his hands. From between his fingers he saw Anya looking around trying to find him. He couldn't help but laugh removing his hands from his face. "There she is." Anya laughed and waved her hands up and down in excitement. Yuri smiled at the sight before joining them in the dining area placing two pork cutlet bowls on the table.

"You having fun with Uncle Yurio?" He asked causing Yurio to blush in embarrassment.

"Who are you calling Uncle Yurio? If this little one is going to call me King of Tigers. Isn't that right little Anya." Yurio said pinching her cheek.

"King of the Tigers? Really? Sound like you're trying to copy JJ." Yurio said recalling how the man always referred to himself as King JJ. Immediately Yurio's smile fell.

"Let's just stick with Uncle Yurio okay Anya." He said.

Yuri was about to dig into his meal when Yurio snatched the bowl from in front of him. Yuri looked up the teen confused.

"As of now you are on a strict diet. You gained some weight during your pregnancy you have to get back to how you were at the Grand Prix." Yurio said before taking a bite of the juicy pork.

"But that's baby fat. It's going to go away soon." Yuri whined.

"Oh God you're whining like that and you call yourself a parent." Hikari said taking a seat after her exhausting trip. She reached across the table retrieving Yuri's bowl for herself. "Plus I don't think a combination of ice cream and pickles for two months was appropriate for an ice skater."

"Again I was pregnant."

"Key word 'was' now you aren't so I have a special dish for you." Hikari said placing a bowl of steam vegetables in front of Yuri.

Yurio laughed and felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and it was a text from Otabek. He eagerly opened it.

 **From: Otabek**

 **Hey Yuri! It's been a while.**

 **I hope all is well and I can't wait to see you again.**

 **Especially after that thing at the airport.**

Yurio's face turned a bright shade of red. Hikari immediately noticed.

"Hey get something juicy on that phone?" She said with a smirk.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that nothing but work comes up on your phone."

"Oh so it is something juicy. Let me see." Hikari said reaching across the table trying to grab his phone. Yurio held it close to his chest and started to make a run for his room. "Oh there is no way in hell I'm letting you get away that easy." She creamed chasing right after him.

"Leave me alone!" Yurio screamed as he continued to run from her. Anya just watched laughing at the two. Yuri smirked and stole Hikari's bowl sneaking a few bites.

"I hope you don't get tired of this Anya because your father is twice as bad as those two put together." He said with a smile.

"Ooooo who's Otabek? And why does his contact have a smiley face."

"You better give me my phone back!"

'This is going to be a crazy month.' Yuri thought as he gave Anya a little bit of rice.

The next day the trio and Anya made their way to the rink and Yurio commenced the training session. He was ruthless but it was all for Yuris own good. He wanted more than anything to get Yuri back into the top six so that Yuri and Victor could fix things. However, his performance was lagging. It seemed even though he was able to perform the jumps that an element was missing.

"I expected him to be a bit rusty but something still isn't adding up. It's like he's forcing the performance and the story of loss even though he's experienced enough loss to express it on the ice." Yurio said as he watched Yuri skate to the music he selected.

"Can I put in some insight?" Hikari asked as she held Anya watching from the sidelines.

"Go right ahead."

"Yuri doesn't seem into the music. It seems like he's trying his best to find the story within but he can't seem to find it. With his Eros performance he was able to make it as memorable as it became because he discovered his Eros with Victor and even before then Takeshi told me how Yuri envisioned a story about a girl and a playboy. Yuri On Ice was about his career which he could display its evolution. But this song he can't seem to find it."

"Are you suggesting I change the entire program?"

"Not exactly just change the song."

"You actually believe that is going to make such a big difference."

"Music can affect many things. I think it's worth a shot don't you?"

"Hey Piggy stop what you're doing and start from the top." Yurio yelled. He handed Hikari the aux cord connected to the stereo for her to play her music. She knew just what Yuri needed and selected the song Human by Christina Perri.

Immediately when the song started Yuri knew the song. He had grown fond of it as it connected to him. As the lyrics started he recalled how he used to play the role of professional skater to the world even though in reality he was just a scared boy. He'd lie to so many reporters saying how sure he was of a victory even though he wanted to tell them how his nerves were going crazy. At the time he felt like so many people were counting on him and no matter how hard he tried he would always let his fear consume him. But he was just like them. He was a person with emotions and fears just like them but so many seemed to neglect that fact. Immediately when he failed so many reporters and vloggers attacked him like a shark would his prey. He remembered crying in the stall after the disaster he had last season. The words had gotten to him but he was human it was normal to feel these things. Then came Victor he built him up only for him to mess up at the short program. He failed him there even though he won gold he couldn't help but let that error consume him.

Hikari and Yurio watched in amazement as Yuri's skating improved greatly.

"There you go." Hikari whispered cheering her friend on. Yurio was amazed at the fact that she knew what Yuri needed. At the 3:07 marker of the song when Christina Perri finished hitting the climactic moment of her song Yuri let it drive his emotions and did a perfect quad flip.

Anya,Yurio and Hikarit watched in amazement not letting their eyes leave Yuri. When he posed at the end of the song Hikari couldn't restrain herself from clapping.

"That was amazing! There you go you're finally getting the hang of it again." She praised.

"Not bad pork cutlet bowl. Again from the top." Yurio demanded. He looked at Hikari greatful that she was there. The girl might not be able to skate but she sure knew what Yuri needs to succeed.

'Maybe she can help him get back into the top six.' He thought as the music started once again. 'You sure do have a strange way of finding people who can help you on the ice.' He thought with a smirk. Never had he imagined he'd be in the position he was in now but, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The month flew by too fast for any of the trios liking. Yurio had managed to get Yuri back into doing satisfying jumps, axels, loops, letz, and flips. He was impressed how Hikari could manage to find a song to give the performance Yurio was searching for. It didn't matter which emotion he wanted to see Yuri do Hikari always found a way to bring it out of Yuri with a song.

"Come on Yurio if you waste any more time you're going to miss your flight." Hikari called out.

"Alirght! Just give me a minute." He hollered before turning his attention to Anya. "I'm going to miss you and believe me when I say when you meet your papa he is going to love you. Now be a good girl and I will try to visit within a few months." He said giving her a kiss on the head before walking out. He had grown fond of the little girl and although he'd like to take her with them to the airport to say goodbye he knew Yuri didn't want to risk having her seen by any paparazzi exposing her to the world before he had that chance to tell him in person.

The trio made it to the airport on time and they stopped in the lobby to say their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much Yurio for helping me these last couple of weeks."

"It was no problem. Just showing me that I didn't waste my time by getting your ass in the next Grand Prix Final."

"It's going to be a bit tough but I'll give it my all." Yuri said motivated more than ever.

"And I'll be right your side." Hikari said smiling at her friend.

"Oh course you're going to be by his side. It would be pointless if his coach wasn't there." Yurio said without any hesitation. The two young adults looked at him stunned by his words.  
"You can't mean…" Hikari said as she was most surprised.

"Yuri look to your left and behold your new coach. Now if you excuse me I have a plane to catch." He said walking away from the two.

Yuri and Hikari started to walk away. They made it to her car. Hirkari had Yurio's words replaying in her head.

'Is he joking? There's no way he could possibly think…'

"Hikari?" Yuri asked breaking her train of thought. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just wait here." She said before rushing out of the car. She dashed into the airport and found Yurio's terminal. She scanned the area looking for the teen and let out a sigh of relief when she saw him in line with the other passengers waiting his turn. She had to get his attention. She couldn't let him leave without him answering her question.

"Yurio!" Hikari called out to him before he boarded his plane. She ran to him panting as she was tired from all the running.

"What is it?" Yurio asked at the girl confused as to why she was there.

"I can't…I mean you can't…I…"

"Spit it out already."

"You can't seriously think I'm capable of being a coach I mean I've never skated or coached. And what if I fuck up? What if I…" She stopped speaking when Yurio walked up to her and hugged her.

"Stop doubting yourself. You are capable of being an amazing coach to him. You know very well what Yuri has to do to win. Trust your gut." Yurio said with a smile. "Besides there is no way you can fuck up his career worse than when he placed eleventh." He teased before walking away to board his plane.

"Thank you Yurio." Hikari whispered with tear filled eyes before returning to her car. Yuri looked at her.

"So…"

"You better be ready to train these next couple of months. Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you if I plan on getting you to the next Grand Prix final." She said with a smile. Yuri's eyes sparkled with excitement.

He couldn't wait for these months to pass so that he could compete and finally see Victor again and tell him about Anya.

"Let's do it!"

"Grand Prix Final here we come." They said as they drove to the rink together not only as friends but also as teammates.

 **I hope y'all enjoyed Chapter 11. Please as always leave a review as I enjoy reading them. I wish all of you a happy holiday.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ happy holidays to all of you whatever you are celebrating I hope you enjoyed it with your loved ones. And can I just tell you guys THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. 100 STORY FOLLOWERS! THIS REALLY MADE MY CHRISTMAS. SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. So here you guys have chapter 12 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

The months following Yurio's departure were filled with endless training. Hikari tried her hardest to ensure a routine that would guarantee Yuri a place in the next Grand Prix Final while Yuri kept pushing his body to new limits. The two kept putting their all and with every passing month it seemed to be paying off. Yurio made sure to visit and put in his insight on their work after he won silver at the Grand Prix Final. He also couldn't resist visiting Anya on her first birthday. He had given her the biggest stuffed tiger he could find so that she would always remember him.

Soon the competitions started yet again and Yuri gave his all in every performance. Hikari would bring Anya to only local events where she knew the press was going to be limited and focused on Yuri rather than his family. Seeing Anya in the crowd always gave Yuri that extra push in every performance as he remembered it all was for her. He wanted to win so she could finally meet her father. His work paid off and now he stood with several other competitors anxiously waiting to announce his theme for the world events and the Grand Prix Final.

"And now we have Yuri Katsuki who after a year of rest has returned to compete on the ice. if you'd please show us what your theme for this year is." Hisashi Morooka said glad to see the young man again.

Yuri walked up to the podium. He could feel his heart racing and his hands sweating as he was consumed by his nerves. His eyes were looking around till he found Hikari. She smiled at him and gestured him to take a deep breath.

"You got this Yuri." She mouthed to him. He nodded and placed the board with his theme down for all to see.

 _ **Life**_

"Life is not simply just about living but about the experiences that we go through. These past nearly two years' life has hit me in unexpected ways. But, I am here today to show the world the joy and sorrow I've endured. I look forward to competing yet again in the Grand Prix final." Yuri said. Soon the reporters started firing questions at him.

"Do you look forward to winning gold again?"

"As surprising as it may sound I don't care about the medals. I just look forward to competing once again." Yuri said with a smile.

"Mr. Katsuki how do you feel about possibly facing off against your former coach Victor Nikiforov?" The room turned silent after that question was asked. Yuri and Hikari smiled as they had been prepared for this question.

"I hope Victor does well in his events and makes it into the Grand Prix Final I anticipate seeing him again even though we will be against each other. I hope you're watching Victor and I hope we see each other again soon." Yuri said with a smile.

* * *

Victor who was watching the entire interview on his phone smiled.

'So the rumors of your return is true. You're looking for me now aren't you Yuri? I promise I will do everything in my power to make it into the Grand Prix Finals again.' He thought as he removed his ring and placed it in his pocket as he heard someone knocking at his door. Maccachin barked happily as he smelt delicious pizza waiting on the other side of the door.

* * *

It was the day of the Cup of China. Yuri and Hikari had flown in two days prior and spent their time doing nothing but training. They both wanted this victory not for them but for Anya.

"How do you feel?" Hikari asked as she saw Yuri start to fidget with something in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah I'm fine." He assured her. They watched the television in the waiting area and saw JJ give a stunning performance. Hikari could feel her hands start to tremble a bit with anxiety. Yuri reached over and grabbed it to sooth her. "Hey we got this. I believe in us."

"You're giving me a pep talk at the competition you're competing at well I must be a bad coach." She said with a weak laugh. "I'm going to go to the ladies room I'll be back." She said walking away. Yuri smiled as he remembered how he used to get that nervous. He pulled out his ring from his pocket and gave it a kiss.

"Good luck Victor. I hope you and I do well today." He whispered before putting it back in his pocket.

Hikari walked out of the restroom and started to make her way to the rink. She stopped and looked around.

'Damn I have no clue where I am.' She thought as she started to walk down the halls. In her efforts to find the rink she didn't pay attention to the intersection in the halls causing her to collide with someone. She fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." She said as she rose from the floor.

"Well aren't you cute?" She turned her head to the person who she collided with. There stood a tan man with a cocky smile on his face.

"Gee yeah I'm totally fine thank you for asking." Hikari said sarcastically making JJ laugh.

"Feisty. JJ likes that." He said cornering her into a wall.

"Whoa dude you're at like a one right now I need you at like a twenty." Hikari said pushing her arms out trying to extend the space between them. JJ took her wrists and forced her hands above her head. Her heart started to race with fear.

'What the hell is wrong with this guy.' She thought as she tried to squirm from his grasp. She kept at it but there seemed to be no change in the situation. A tear streamed down her face.

'Not again. Please someone help me.' She thought.

"HEY!" Her eyes opened in hope. "What the hell are you doing! Let her go!" Hikari turned to see a pale young man with black hair with his hands clinched into fists.

"Listen little Russian toad go play hero somewhere else. Grown-ups are trying to talk."

"Aren't you engaged?" Georgi asked.

"She left me but, it doesn't matter this little lady seems like she's more suitable for me."

"JJ I won't ask again let her go."

While he was distracted yelling at Georgi Hikari decided it was the best moment to strike. Without JJ noticing she moved her right leg back before putting all her force while she raised her knee to collide with his groin area. JJ released his hold and fell over in pain.

"That's what you get. Don't ever come near me ever again." She snapped at him sneaking in another kick this time to his stomach. She dashed off trying to increase the distance between her and JJ. Once she made it around the corner she lent her body against the wall and allowed herself to catch her breath. It was then that she felt a pain in her wrists.

'Damn he really got me. Damn it!' She thought as she rubbed her wrist failing to notice the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Here." She turned her head in surprise and saw Georgi extending his hand. "Let me help you." Georgi said gently grabbing her wrist and rubbing it gently with his thumbs.

"Thank you." Hikari whispered her cheeks burning red with blush. She could her heart racing again but this time it was different than it was with JJ. In fact, this emotion was so foreign to her. She had never felt her heart beat in joy or her stomach fill like butterflies were inside just by the sight of someone's eyes. She took a moment to gaze up and couldn't help but find herself intrigued by his soft ocean blue eyes. The sound of cheers brought her out of her trance. She pulled her wrist away. "Uh thank you for everything but I got to go." She said bowing her head quickly before running towards the sound of people.

"Wait." Georgi called after her but she didn't acknowledge him. He couldn't help but wonder who she was.

Hikari managed to find the rink and rushed to Yuri's side.

"Hey where have you been?" He asked.

"I got a little lost." She said before they both looked at the screen and it had seemed that Mickey had ranked second behind JJ. "Alright you ready kiddo?" She asked hugging Yuri.

"Yeah I am and who are you calling kiddo I'm older than you." He said with a smirk. Yuri embraced Hikari one last time before skating onto the ice. He knew Victor was currently competing at his event so he wouldn't be able to see Yuri's performance in the Cup of China.

'It's okay. Soon you'll see what I'm dying to say to you Victor.' He thought as the music started.

Yuri had won gold at the Cup of China. He was placed in Pichit's position two years ago and just had to wait and see if he made the Grand Prix final.

The whole day of the final event Yuri was shaking with anticipation. He refused to look at the television or listen to any broadcasts. Hikari told him she would notify him if he made it in or not.

'Even if I don't get in I will see Victor and somehow I'll tell him about Anya. But, I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to skate on the same ice as Victor again.' He thought while sitting in his room while his family watched the broadcast.

Some time had passed when he heard his door slide open. Hikari made her way inside and closed the door behind her. She looked at him with a serious expression before speaking.

"Yuri…I'm sorry." She said walking up to him. Yuri could feel his eyes fill with tears. He was so close and yet he somehow didn't manage to make it in. "I'm sorry that you won't be getting much sleep these next couple of weeks." Hikari said as her mouth formed a crooked smile. Yuri's head immediately shot up and looked at his friend.

"What?"

"Well you're not going to be able to get much sleep cause a) I will be pushing you harder than ever before, b) Anya may have a hard time adjusting to Paris time and c) I've heard reunion sex is so good that sometimes it lasts days." Hikari said with a smile.

"I'm in! We're going to the Grand Prix Final!"

"Hell yeah we are. Come on Yuri we got to get you ready to kick some ass." Hikari said as they grabbed their bags heading to the rink her brother owned to practice.

'Victor I can't wait to see you again.' Yuri thought as they continued their run.

* * *

Victor smiled as it had been confirmed that Yuri would be with him at the Grand Prix Final in Paris, France. He looked at who else they would be competing against. The lineup consisted of himself, Yuri, Yurio, Otabek, Georgi, and JJ.

'This is going to be an interesting competition but, I can't to see you again Yuri. We'll see each other soon.'

 **I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 12. Now I have to say someone placed their phone number on a review I deleted it because I am all about safety so I strongly advise that no one else does this. And if you're the one who posted it and someone has contacted you it is not me. If anyone wishes to talk to me feel free to private message me or find me on Skype my name is A Ruby With A Sapphires Soul. I'd love to talk to y'all about my work or just get to know my reader but I rather you do it safely. Now with that being said please review because I love everyone of them and I will post when I can.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Now it wouldn't be a holiday without me giving you guys a gift. So here you go Chapter 13 enjoy :)** **.**

 **Chapter 13**

A week after the results were posted Yuri, Anya, and Hikari boarded a plane to Paris.

"Oh my God I can't believe we're in Paris." Hikari screamed in excitement as they were getting off the plane. Yuri smiled and held a sleeping Anya in his arms. Hikari continued to talk until something caught her vision.

"Crap." Hikari said pulling Yuri back before they became visible to the other side.

"What is it?" Yuri asked holding Anya close.

"The media is waiting for you. Give me Anya." She instructed. Yuri handed over his sleeping child and her diaper bag. "Now go on ahead. I'll wait till more people exit before I go so no one gets wind that she's yours. I'll hail a cab and meet you at the hotel."

Yuri nodded and gave Anya a kiss on the head before departing. It pained him that he couldn't have Anya near him at all times. However, as soon as he came into view the paparazzi started taking numerous pictures.

He arrived and anxiously waited for Hikari and Anya to arrive. Soon he heard the handle turned and was greeted by the sight of the two he had been waiting for.

"Finally!" Hikari said handing Yuri Anya before jumping into her assigned bed. "I don't know if it's due to lack of sleep or because this is foreign but this bed feels so good." She said pulling a pillow close to her.

"I'm sorry you have to go through such troubles."

"It's fine. Soon this will all be over. There will be no need to hide." Hikari said. There was a knock on the door. The two looked with a curious expression hoping that it wasn't Victor.

"Who is it?" Yuri called.

"It's me you stupid piggy open the door." With a sigh of relief Hikari opened the door.

"What's up Yurio. How are things with Otabek." She teased causing him to blush.

"Shut up."

"Yuyo." Anya called rushing to the boy.

"Hey how's my little Anya." He said picking Anya up. "I was actually wondering if I could take her out for a bit. I know you get tired after a flight so I thought I'd let you nap and take her off your hands." Yurio said excitedly.

"Hmm." Yuri said making it look like he was debating whether or not to allow Yurio to take Anya.

"Please I promise I'll watch her and bring her back in time for lunch."

"Fine."

"Kay thanks bye." Yurio said quickly grabbing the diaper bag and dashing out the door.

"He sure loves her." Yuri said laying down in bed.

"He sure does and you know what I love."

"What?" Yuri asked only to be welcomed to the sound of light snoring. He laughed. "Sleep, you love sleep." He said before letting himself also rest.

* * *

Yurio took Anya to the rink where they would be competing knowing well that everyone would be resting right now after their flights. He put on his skates and pulled out two small white skates and placing them on Anya. He carried her to the middle of the rink.

"Alright Anya I have faith in you. You can stand by yourself already now just try to stand on the ice." Yuri said placing Anya on the ice. Her little legs started to wobble as this type of standing of was very new to her. She tried to balance herself only to fall on her butt. She grew frustrated and started to lecture Yurio in her strange infant babbling. "Okay I'm sorry but let's try it one more time." Yurio said lifting to toddler back on her feet. He kept his arms near and sure enough Anya was able to stand on her own. "Yes you did it!" Yurio cheered. Anya smiled and started to clap her hands laughing.

Yurio held onto her hands and slowly glided across the ice. Anya's eyes widened in fascination as she had never experienced anything like this. She babbled excitedly causing Yurio to laugh. He brought her back to the center of the ice and let go of her hands. He clapped and cheered for her making the one-and-a-half-year-old excited.

"How cute." Yurio's eyes widen as he heard the last voice he was expected to hear. He looked up and saw Victor clapping.

'Oh crap! What do I do?' He thought looking down at Anya. Victor skated over the two before kneeling down to look at Anya.

"Well hello there little one aren't you precious. Now what is a little princess such as yourself doing here with such a hot tempered kitty?" Victor asked with a smile.

"You know I'm standing right here you idiot." Yurio yelled.

"Hey Yurio don't call me such a mean name in front of the little one. See what I tell you a hot tempered kitty." He said with a laugh.

Anya could not take her eyes off Victor. Something about him made her feel safe and happy. She extended her hand to touch his cheek. She looked into Victor's eyes.

"My what beautiful eyes you have. You are very beautiful uh…" Victor looked up Yurio. "What is her name."

"Anya." Yurio replied not giving up her last name or identity.

"Anya that suits you very nicely." He said. He was about to stand up when Anya wrapped her arms around him. Victor was taken by surprised but something about her made him hug her back. The sight was too much that Yurio wanted to just tell Victor everything but he knew that wasn't his place. Finally, the unaware father pulled away from his daughter. Anya looked up at him and moved her legs and glided a little across the ice.

"Wow! Yurio did you see that she skated! She did it all by herself!" Victor said excitedly as Anya grabbed his leg.

"Wow and she did good for her first time." Yurio commented not that he expected anything less from Victors and Yuris child.

"REALLY! I SAW HER FIRST TIME SKATING BY HERSELF. GREAT JOB ANYA!" Victor said excitedly. He picked her up and embraced her. Victor then handed her back to Yurio. "Such an amazing child and beautiful too. It's strange but something about her reminds me of Yuri." Victor said causing Yurio to panic in his mind.

"Oh would you look at the time I better get her back as soon as possible I promised I would return her by lunch time." Yurio said before skating off the ice. He quickly removed his skates and put them in his bag. He put on his shoes and left Anya in her little skates. Victor was leaning against the railing.

"Well I'll see you later Yurio."

"Whatever." Yurio snapped picking up Anya trying to get out of there before Victor found out everything.

"Bye little Anya." Victor said waving at her.

"Bye." She said waving back at him.

Victor smiled to himself. He lowered his head and sighed. He recalled how Yuri made him where protection once they found out that it ran in Yuri's family that men could carry children. Seeing Anya made him want to have his own child with Yuri someday.

'Wouldn't it be great to have my own little family with Yuri.' Victor thought. Honestly, when he found out it had been on his mind before but he never addressed it as the two were consumed with training. 'Maybe someday.' He thought before starting his practice.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Yuri opened the door to see Anya smiling and waving at him.

"Hi dada." She said before jumping into his arms.

"Well hello Anya. How did my little snowflake enjoy her day with her Uncle Yurio?" He asked causing here to start a string of babbles mixed with a few words he could identify. "Really well that's good. Yurio she didn't cause you too much trouble did she?" Yuri asked noticing the boy was too quiet.

"Oh no she was no trouble at all. Well I'll be on my way I need to rest up to kick your butt tomorrow." Yurio said before walking away.

"Alright see you tomorrow. See you tomorrow say bye Anya."

"Bye." She said waving at Yurio who waved back.

Yuri played with Anya in the room and enjoyed a simple packed lunch. When Hikari arose later in the day she ordered room service for the three not wanting to risk going out too much with Anya. As soon as they finished eating dinner Anya let out a yawn.

"Hey Hikari if you want to go site seeing than you can."

"I'd feel wrong going without the two of you."

"It's fine plus we can't really have her out yet."

"Alright but text me if you need anything."

Hikari left the hotel and started to walk around. She didn't have much of a struggle with the language since she studied multiple languages for business. She stopped into a coffee shop and bought a hot chocolate.

'Where should I go?' While she was in thought she caught sight of Yurio and a guy. They looked to be enjoying themselves. The guy reached for Yurios hand lacing their fingers together causing Yurio to blush. 'So this must be Otabek.' She thought with a smile. 'Best to leave them alone.'

She made her way up to the Eiffel Tower and gazed at the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She turned her head and saw the guy who saved her from JJ. She looked back at the city to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah it's so pretty. All the lights are sparkling bright like diamonds." She said. She could feel her heart racing again.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last time. I'm Georgi." He said turning towards her extending his hand. Hikari could see it and couldn't resist facing him.

"I'm Hikari. It's nice to meet you." She said taking his hand felt so soft and warm. Her hands started to tremble from nervousness.

"Are you cold?" He asked concerned.

"What? Oh yeah. Yes I'm just a little cold." She said quickly before covering her mouth with her hands causing Georgi to laugh.

"You're nervous that's cute."

"Nervous! No I mean yes wait what? Damn it!" Hikari said frustrated that she couldn't keep her composure around him. Georgi laughed once again amused by her antics. "I uh I got to go." She said not wanting to embarrass herself anymore. She started to walk away when she felt Georgi grab her hand.

"Wait Hikari please. I'm sorry if my laughing offended you. I just thought it was cute how you were trying to act normal."

"You thought it was cute?"

"Yeah I did and I just find you cute in general." He said shyly blushing at his own confession.

"You think I'm cute yet, you don't know anything about me." Hikari said with a giggle.

"Well I do know you can give a guy a painful experience with your knee." He said with a laugh. Hikari could feel her anxiety start to simmer down and she didn't feel the need to put her guard up around him. "How would you like to come with me to get some dinner?" Georgi offered hoping Hikari would say yes.

"As nice as that sounds I already ate and should probably be heading back to my hotel." Hikari started to walk away when Georgi called after her. She stopped and allowed him to come close to her.

"Fine if not tonight maybe some other time?"

"Sure." She said with a bright smile pushing some of her raven hair behind her right ear. The two remained silent and before either of them knew what was happening the gap between their lips was gone with a kiss. Hikari immediately pulled away embarrassed that she just kissed him without even going on a date with him. Hikari looked at Georgi's stunned face. "I'm sorry…I"

She dashed away leaving Georgi alone.

'How could I do something so stupid! I'm going to crawl under a rock and die!' She thought as she continued to run through the city.

* * *

Georgi brought his fingers up to his lips and couldn't believe the tingling sensation that remained even after some time. He had never felt such a connection before not even with his ex-girlfriend. He hated that Hikari ran away without him saying anything. He smiled to himself and returned to the place where the two were first standing.

'Hikari you sure are a strange and beautiful one. Who knows maybe something is waiting for us here in the city of love.'

* * *

Yuri was sitting in bed while Anya laid asleep next to him. Suddenly Hikari came in quickly shutting the door behind her. He could see her burning cheeks and wide eyes.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"Yeah totally yeah." She said quickly. Yuri could tell that she was lying.

"Hikari…" He said in a stern parent voice. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. You know what I'm tired we got a big day tomorrow so I'm going to bed goodnight." She said jumping in bed covering her body with the blanket trying to avoid any more conversation with Yuri. Yuri sighed in defeat and turned off the television. He laid on the bed.

'She's right tomorrows a big day especially for you Anya.' Yuri thought. 'Tomorrow I'll see Victor again for the first time in a long time. I hope he won't resent me and I hope he loves you just as much as I do. Victor I love you so much I can't wait to see you again.'

* * *

'Yuri I love you and I can't wait to see you again.'

 **That's chapter 13 so what do y'all think. Please leave a review. Hope y'all enjoyed the holidays and I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter so here you have Chapter 14 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

The sound of Anya crying filled the room causing Yuri and Hikari to wake in a panic. Yuri lifted his child bringing her close to him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked but as soon as she came in contact with his chest he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Anya had caught a severe fever. "Hikari what do we do?"

Hikari looked down at the child and took her from Yuri. She placed a hand on Anya's forehead and then on her own. Her face showing a bit of worry.

"Her fever isn't as serious as you think it is but, I highly don't recommend taking her outside. Fevers are tricky and can suddenly spike. We have to watch for any other signs that may be real hazardous to her health." She said trying to sooth Anya.

"Can you run to the store and grab some medicine for her please?" Yuri begged not wanting to leave his daughters side. Hikari nodded and rushed into the city. In a matter of minutes, she returned with a bag and several items.

Yuri skipped his usual morning practice refusing to leave Anya's side soon the sun was starting to set. Hikari looked up at the clock and then back at Yuri. She reached her hand out to to his shoulder.

"Yuri it's time to go."

"But I can't leave her here all alone." He said. He didn't know anyone in Paris who could look after his daughter and Hikari had just told him earlier that he shouldn't be taking Anya anywhere.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but it looks like you're going to be missing your coach for this program. I'll watch her and I'll let you know if anything changes." Hikari said changing the cloth on Anyas head.

"But…"

"No buts! Now go you need to warm up." She scolded him. Yuri hesitantly got up and got changed for the nights' event. Before he left he walked over to Anya giving her a kiss on the head.

"Get some rest my little snowflake. You need it to rebuild your strength." He said before making his way to the door.

"Yuri. Good luck not only on your performance but also with Victor." She said. Yuri nodded and made his way out to the arena where the competition was being held.

Yuri watched yet he couldn't focus his mind with too preoccupied with Anyas' health. The only times he really focused was during Yurio's performance and Victor's performance to Adam Lambert's If I Had You. Victor never ceased to amaze him and it touched his heart how Victor expressed for Yuri on the ice.

Yuri started to warm up when he felt his phone vibrating, He saw the caller ID and answered.

"Hi is everything alright?"

"Things are about the same but I noticed that you're up next on the line up and I just had to give you a little pep talk."

"That's not necessary."

"Says who? I'm your coach it's my job to motivate you. Now shut up and listen." Yuri chuckled at the statement. "Yuri remember why you are doing this. This program is more than a performance. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you but I promise I'm cheering you on here. Good luck. Anya wishes you luck too. We believe in you and that you'll do your very best tonight. I'll let you know how she feels after your program."

"Thank you Hikari for everything."

"No problem now show Victor everything you've been wanting to say and also show the rest of your competition what you're capable of." Hikari hung up hoping her words touched Yuri enough for him to do everything they had been preparing for.

Yuri walked up to the entrance of the rink taking a deep breath before gliding onto the ice.

"And now back from his break is Japans very own Yuri Katsuki. He'll be performing to the song Everytime by American Pop artist Britney Spears."

Yuri looked up and saw Victor starring at him. He could feel his hands start to tremble but brushed the fear aside.

'Victor I hope you don't take your eyes off me because I'm laying my soul bare for you and all the world to see.' Yuri thought as he heard the soft piano opening he started to move. He started the routine by appearing as if he was dancing searching for his partner. He kneeled grabbing his chest and glided. He rose and did a triple toe loop before rising his arms and gracefully descending them. He remembered how at times he imagined Victor was there throughout the pregnancy finding it as something to comfort him. Sometimes he'd see Victor in his dreams and It always made him wish he hadn't run away but, him leaving helped Victor return to the ice. However, the past year made him realized he was a fool and he had hurt Victor.

'Please forgive me Victor for my weakness causing you pain. I don't know how many times you've cried for me or thought of me but this is my apology. I'm sorry for all I've done to you and I'm not afraid to say it in front of the world as you are one of the most important things in my life aside from Anya. I can't wait for you to meet her I hope you fall in love with her.' Yuri continued his program flawlessly and Victors signature move a quad flip.

'Victor.'

'Yuri. I'm glad to see you again beautiful as ever on and off the ice.'

The two continuously made eye contact as it was mostly meant for Victor to see.

* * *

Yurio watched the performance proud of Yuri for putting all his effort into the program. The audience couldn't look away and some of the staff near him started to shed tears as they could feel the emotional struggle within the performance. Yurio kept watching until he heard someone calling his name.

"Oi' Yurio you have a call." Yakov said handing him his phone. Yurio raised his brow in confusion and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Yurio." Hikari said panic filled her voice capturing Yurio's attention.

"Hikari…" Yurio responded catching Georgi's attention.

"Yurio Anya's fever spiked up it's really bad. I tried to give her a warm bath but it didn't seem to help she even started vomiting. I'm on my way to the hospital right now please let Yuri know as soon as he finishes his program I don't think my phone will work in the building."

"Yes of course I'll let him know right away. Let me know any developments."

"I will. Bye."

Yurio heard cheers meaning that Yuri's performance was complete. He dashed off to notify the young father immediately.

* * *

Tears streamed down Yuri's face he looked up at Victor who also had some tears. He went to the kiss and cry waiting for his score. He managed to place in third behind Victor. He didn't care as soon as the cameras returned to the ice to capture Otabek making his way to the ice. Yuri dashed off to the exit near where he last saw Victor.

'Victor where are you? I need to see you again. I need to talk to you.' He thought as he continued to search for him dashing down the halls.

Yuri felt someone grab his wrist and pull him into the other hall. He looked up and saw Victor. His heart was racing as he had longed to be held by him once again.

"Vic…" Before he could get the rest of his name out Victor embraced Yuri and brought their lips together. Yuri's eyes widened before closing releasing a single tear fall down his cheek surrendering to the kiss and his hands grabbed Victors jacket pulling him closer. Victor slid his tongue into Yuri's mouth causing him to moan. The two broke apart gasping for air. Victors eyes were lit with lust and Yuri's cheeks were burning a bright red. Victor pulled Yuri into a tight hug.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you this morning." Victor said.

"Me too. I love you Victor always have and I always will." Yuri said wrapping his arms around Victor.

"Then why did you leave me Yuri?" Victor asked. "I knew what you told me a few years ago were lies if you're telling me you always loved me. So why did you leave me?" Victor asked pulling away from Yuri. That question had haunted him ever since that night Yuri disappeared while he was sleeping.

"Victor I…I was scared I didn't know what to do? I was sure if I told you that you'd resent me with time." Yuri said looking down his heart now pounding in fear.

"Tell me about what Yuri?"

'There's no more running. This is it I am going to tell him about Anya."

"Victor I…"

"YURI!" The two adults turned and saw Yurio who appeared to be out of breath in front of them. "You…Hikari…hospital." He said trying to complete his sentence but only provided deep breaths and a few words. But those words were enough to to send Yuri into a panic.  
"Wait what! What happened? You have to tell me right now!" Yuri said grabbing Yurio by his shoulders desperate to know what was happening. "Hikari called. The fever got worse. She couldn't think of anything else to do but get medical attention. They're at the hospital right now."

"Oh god! I have to go! I have to go now." Yuri said his mind racing. Victor never seen Yuri so distressed before. He knew that Yuri couldn't think about anyone else except the person known as Hikari who was at the hospital. He grabbed Yuri's shoulders.

"Yuri calm down you're not in the state to go anywhere alone. I'll call us a cab." He said he looked down and saw Yuri's eyes watering.

"Thank you." Yuri said before wiping his tears away. Yuri, Victor, and Yurio all ran to the nearest exit while Victor was on his phone calling for a cab to pick them up. By the time they made it outside the cab was right there waiting for them. The trio jumped into the back of the cab and rode silently. Victor wrapped his arm around Yuri trying to comfort him but Yuri seemed to not be fully there. The young father was wishing praying that Anya was alright. Yurio gazed out the window hoping that Anya was fine or that whatever illness she had was something she could recover from. Thankfully the ride seemed to pass quickly and Yuri exited the cab racing to the front desk with Victor and Yurio behind him. He made it to the receptionists' desk trying to catch his breath.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Please ma'am can you please tell me…" Yuri stammered as he felt Victors hand hold his to comfort him. He took a deep breath before finishing his sentence. "Can you please tell me where my daughter is." He cried.

Victors heart stopped. His grip loosened and he stepped back in shock.

'Yuri…Yuri had a child!' Victor thought gazing at Yuri wanting to know more about the situation. Yuri turned to him expressing remorse in his eyes. 'Why do you look at me with those eyes? Who? Who did you have a child with?' Victor thought. 'Did you betray me is that why you left? Is that why your eyes are filled with remorse? Talk to me Yuri.' Victors mind was accumulating numerous questions yet he remained silent.

'This isn't how I wanted him to find out. Now he must surely hate me but, I need to be here for Anya.' Yuri thought feeling his heart break into many pieces.

"Sir could you please tell me your daughter's name so I may direct you to her room."

"Her name is Anya. Anya Katsuki-Nikiforov." Yuri said never taking his eyes off Victor. Victors eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

'Anya! It couldn't possibly be the little girl I saw only yesterday could it? Even if that's not her Yuri had a child. A child that is also mine.'

 **Victor now knows about Anya! What will he do? What will he say? Find out in the next chapter. Now I would've had this out earlier and possibly would've released two chapters tonight but my brother borrowed my laptop stopping me from completing the chapter in time to do another one before I fell asleep. Anywho please review because I love every single one of them and I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ so I just got to say I love writing this story for you guys and also for myself. I tell you all I am consistently thinking about what I'm going to do next and how things will come together even when I'm at work. So without further ado here is chapter 15. Enjoy ^-^**

 **Chapter 15**

The trio made it to Anya's room and found the toddler hooked up to various machines. The scene tore Yuri's and Victor's heart. There in front of their eyes was their child so fragile and ill. Yuri couldn't help but remember how similar the image in front of him was as to when Anya was born. How she spent several days after her birth in an incubator as doctors kept on checking on her since she was born at eight months old.

"Yuri." Hikari said embracing him. "I'm sorry but this was the only thing I could think of as she got worse."

"It's fine thank you so much for watching her." He said before making his way to her bedside. Hikari looked at Victor and then at Yurio. She knew that right now as much as it pained her Anya needed her parents by her side and no one else.

"Hey Yurio come with me to get some food."

"Why?" He asked annoyed by the request.

"Because I said so." She said grabbing him by the ear and pulling him outside the room. Victor couldn't help but smile at the scene.

'So that's Hikari. She must've helped Yuri throughout the pregnancy and if I'm not mistaken she also became his coach. She's an interesting one that's for sure.' He thought before putting his attention on Anya.

As much as he wanted to talk to Yuri about everything he could tell that now was not the moment. He simply pulled up a chair next to Yuri's and watched his daughter sleep. Eventually Yuri also fell into a deep slumber after never letting his eyes leave her sleeping form. As tired as he was Victor had too much on his mind to slip into sleep.

'This little girl is my daughter. She was created by Yuri and I yet we are complete strangers but, even tho I met her only a day ago I can't help but worry for her and love her with all my heart. Yesterday in the rink was our first encounter and it was amazing. I saw her skate for the first time in her life. I want to have more of those experiences with her but, what am I to do with this whole situation? I never want to leave her or Yuri's side again but, how do we get from here to the place in which we are a happy family? I need help.'

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey." Victor turned his head and saw Hikari poking her head into the room. "Come here." She requested before closing the door. Victor arose from his chair and looked down at the two sleeping figures. Yuri was holding tightly onto her hand even tho he was asleep. Victor couldn't help but smile sadly and push back a piece of hair that had fallen on Anya's face.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon my little one." He whispered before kissing her cheek. He looked at Yuri and couldn't restrain himself from also giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Be strong Yuri. Anya will overcome this you'll see." With those words he left the room and met with Hikari near a vending machine with a hot drink in her hands.

"How are they?" She asked.

"Anya seems to be doing better. Although she still has a fever it seems to be going down thanks to the medication."

"And Yuri?"

"He's worried about her that's normal for any parent." Victor said his voice filling with sadness.

"Hey." Hikari said placing her hand on his arm. "I can tell you're worried about her too. You are her father after all. Don't worry she's a tough girl she'll get better I know it." She looked at Victor who remained silent and concentrated in thought. She sighed she knew what she had to do. "Victor…" He looked up at her. "Come take a walk with me." She said and started to make her way without giving Victor a chance to answer her request. Soon the two made it to the roof of the hospital. They both remained silent and just looked out at the world. The silence became too much and Hikari finally spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts." Hikari said looking out at the city as the cold breeze passed and embraced her and Victor.

"I just can't believe all this. Everything has just come crashing down so quikly that I haven't had a moment to take it all in. Here I thought that I was finally going to reunite with Yuri and fix things up and now…"

"Now what?" Hikari asked her heart racing. She was hoping that Victor after all this time was not going to walk away from her closest friend and their child.

"Now I don't even know what to think." Victor said in complete defeat. "All this time Yuri was on my mind and only to find out he had been hiding this from me and now my own daughter is in the hospital ill. It's too much for me to handle." Victor said letting a tear fall. "I don't know your relationship to Yuri but apparently it was closer to mine if he was hiding with you. I never thought Yuri would hurt me this way." Hikari walked closer to Victor and starred at him.

"I guess what they say is true then the road to hell is paved with good intentions." Hikari said sighing before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. Victor was confused by her statement and looked up at her curious as to what she meant. "Yuri never intended to hurt you. He thought everything he was doing was what was best for you and your career."

"What career? Without Yuri on the ice with me I felt nothing. His actions were extreme and as much as I hate to say it a bit selfish." Victor snapped. Hikari just looked at him not responding in anger. She understood where Victor was coming from but, she needed him to see the bigger picture.

"You're right Victor." She answered. "What Yuri did may have been extreme but, he only did it for you and Anya. Never was anything just about him. Everything was for the both of you. You know there could've been a chance of us not being here right now. Yuri could've taken the selfish route and aborted Anya as soon as he found out and never tell you and keep on competing but he didn't!" Hikari screamed letting tears fall. "He didn't. He couldn't." She sobbed. "The moment…the moment he knew he never once let that option consume him. The doctor asked him during his fourth month visit if that was what he wanted and assured him that he could skate again in a matter of time but Yuri immediately without second thought flat out rejected the option. He always told me how he loved Anya because she was not only his but yours." Hikari was completely broken down at this point. "He…He did everything for you. He told me of how you looked at the competitors when you were his coach. How he could see it in your eyes that you wanted to return so he ran. But even though he did that he always knew one day when he thought you were ready that he would return to you with Anya. That was always the endgame. The three of you as a family in the end was all he wanted."

Hikari froze when she felt someones arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw it was Victor who also had tears streaming down his face.

"Victor. I know things are tough for you and I can only imagine what you must be going threw but all I ask is that you hear Yuri out."  
"I don't need to…"

"But…"

"Let me finish. I don't need to because you have said more than enough. I have been thinking about myself but I wasn't thinking about Yuri. How hard it must've been for him. I just wish I could've been there through everything. The cravings, the sickness, the doctor appointments, feeling Anya kick, her birth, and everything after. It kills me knowing that I wasn't there for either of them during the pregnancy or the first year and a half of her life."

"I understand." Hikari said pulling herself away from Victor. "I understand that any parent wants to be there every step of the way and I'm sorry that we took that away from you."

"We?"

"I'm just as guilty. When Yuri came to me he told me how you were Anya's father and I made no effort to contact you. Also, when Yurio found out I had to make him swear that this would remain a secret until Yuri was ready and for that I'm sorry."

Victor could tell every word of hers was sincere and could understand why Yuri ran to her. She seemed like the type of person that was always there to catch you when you fall.

"Victor…I know it is not my place but please forgive Yuri for all that has happened. You can hate me for keeping this information from you but please don't hate Yuri, Anya, or Yurio." She said bowing her head. Hikari heard nothing causing her heart to stop.

'Why? Why isn't he saying anything?' She thought. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Even though this really hit me emotionally I can't bring myself to hate any of you. I understand the position was in and knowing him I know that what you're saying is true. Yuri always wanted me to be happy but, I just wish he would've been smart enough to see that I was happy as long as he was by my side. I promise you and Anya things will work out because no matter what I am still madly in love with Yuri and even tho I've known her for a short amount of time I love my daughter with all my heart." He assured her.

"Well I better be going visiting hours are over and you need to get back inside to those two." She said walking away. Just as she opened the door Victor called out her name making her turn to face him.

"Hikari thank you for taking care of the two people I treasure most." Victor said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She said leaving Victor alone on the roof with nothing but his thoughts. Eventually he made his way back to Anya's room where things were just the same as he had left them. Yuri awoke shortly after his return.

"Victor. Has the doctor been in since I've been asleep?"

"No she hasn't." He said and then there was nothing but silence. Every passing second taunted Yuri and he had to talk to Victor.

"Victor I'm incredibly sorry for not telling you about Anya. When I found out about her at the Grand Prix Final I was so scared but I was also happy. I was glad knowing that you and I created something beautiful together out of our love but, fear and doubt got the better of me. I know I shouldn't have ran away in the middle of the night like I did without telling you about her. It was stupid and I regret that choice every day and I regret not letting you be there for her. I know nothing I say can reverse time but I truly am sorry." He said looking Victor in the eye. Victor was thinking of Hikari's and Yuri's words. He remained in deep thought while the room was only filled with the sound of the machines playing Anya's heartrate.

"Please say something." Yuri asked as Victors silence was making him more anxious with every passing second.

"Yuri I won't lie to you. I never have. So I must say that this really did hurt me knowing you kept our child a secret." Yuri nodded. He had feared that this might happen. That it would be all too much for Victor and he would never want to speak to him ever again. "But…" Yuri shot up his head to look at Victor when he heard that. Victor reached over placing a hand on his knee and brought himself closer to Yuri. "I do believe with time we will be fine. All three of us together as a family."

"Victor." Yuri said tears falling down his face. "I will do everything in my power to fix this and I will wait for you even if it takes forever."

"I don't think you'll have to wait that long." Victor said tilting his head up to capture Yuri's lips. Yuri closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Victors neck. Their kiss had been one filled with love rather than lust and was sweet rather that heavy. The two parted and Victor wiped away one of Yuri's tears with his thumb.

"Things will work out. I promise." Victor said holding onto Yuri's hand as they watched their sleeping daughter hoping that she would recover soon.

 **There it is Chapter 15. What do you guys think? Please leave a review because I love them very much and I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ so even tho I am tired I managed to finish this chapter yay! Quick update since I am moving there may be a delay in updates but I'm going to fight everything and try my hardest to still upload daily. But if for some reason in the next couple of days I don't update that is the reason. So without further ado here is chapter 16.**

 **Chapter 16**

Yurio sat in the waiting room trying to appear calm but, in reality his mind was clouded with thoughts of Anya. When he saw her connected to those various machines his heart couldn't help but break a bit and then Hikari removed him from the room.

'What was her problem she drags me out of there only to dump me here all by myself.' He thought finally resting his phone in his lap. He looked at the clock it had been almost two hours since anyone had spoken to him. Frustrated he arose from his chair and started to make his way towards the nurses table when Hikari finally returned.

"Finally! It's about time you showed your face around here." Yurio said annoyed. However, his face softened a bit when he looked at her and saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "For leaving you alone and for not allowing you to see Anya that much. Unfortunatly we won't be able to see her till tomorrow. So let's go." She said making her way towards the exit. Yurio followed behind her and the two hailed a cab back to the hotel.

The ride was quiet and Yurio would occasionally glance over at Hikari and just see her gazing out the window. The street lights would dance on her face every once in a while showing him the tear stains that laid upon her cheeks.

"So where were you?" He asked breaking the silence. She looked over at him and by the look on his face she knew he wasn't going to drop the subject.

"I was talking to Victor."

"About?"

"Everything. About how I understood his pain but, I also told him about what Yuri went through and how he never once thought of getting rid of Anya. How Yuri wanted to be a family and how I wanted them to work things out." She said with a sigh before returning her gaze out the window.

"Well you succeeded." Yurio said reassuringly. "Victor is currently still in the hospital with Yuri and Anya so things are sure to work out."

Hikari scooched closer to Yurio and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saying that. I just want everyone to be happy." She said with a weak smile.

"We will be. All of us will be fine." He said. The two remained in that position and silent for the remainder of the ride. They found comfort in each other. As much as they teased each other they knew that the other one was there to support them. They exited the cab and entered the elevator.  
"Level 15?"

"No." Hikari responded. "I'm going to be on the roof for a little bit."

"You're not going to jump off are you." Yurio said flatly trying to make a joke. Hikari smirked a bit.

"No but there is a pool there. I might just soak my feet for a bit and listen to some music to clear my mind." She said reassuringly.

Once they made it to Yurio's floor he got off but quickly turned back to her.

"If you need anything or want to talk about anything just text me and I'll join you okay."

"Sounds good." Hikari said before waving to Yurio as the doors to the elevator closed. Whe she finally made it to the pool she rolled up her jeans and took off her flats before entering her feet into the water.

She enjoyed slowly kicking her feet back and forth watching as every movement created new ripples. She was in deep concentration that she failed to hear someone approaching from behind her.

"You know you shouldn't be out here you might catch a cold." The voice teased. Hikari turned her head and saw Georgi standing near the door. He slowly started to approach her. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You could. Well I'm just having a hard time sleeping." When he sat next to her he was near enough that he could faintly see that Hikari had been crying sometime before his arrival. "Hey is everything alright?"

"Oh what yeah. I'm fine. Couldn't be better." Hikari said with a smile.

"You can't fool me with that smile. Tell me what's bothering you." He pleading trying to find a way to comfort her.

"It's nothing that won't fix itself. It's already getting better so don't worry about it. Now you said your mind was racing. What thoughts weren't letting you fall to sleep?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well most of my thoughts have been going crazy about the competition I'm in fifth right now but I know if I give it my all tomorrow I still have a shot of getting a place on the podium. Well that's been on my mind. That and our kiss."

Immediately Hikari's cheeks burned red.

"You sort of left in a hurry without saying anything. Care to share why." He said looking at Hikari who now refused to look at him. She started to fidget with her fingers before finally gathering enough courage to answer him.

"I'm sorry for kissing yesterday." Hikari whispered looking down at the pool. "It was stupid and wreckless. Hell we hardly know anything about each other and I just went right for it like some desperate idiot. That's not the right way to start a relationship."

Georgi could hear the pain in her voice. He knew she felt guilty for what she had done but he could tell from when their lips touched that it was something completely new for her and that she didn't regret it. He reached over placing his hand gently on top of hers causing her to look at him.

"Then let's do things right. Hikari would you please after the Grand Prix Final tomorrow night go on a date with me?" He said with a smile. Even though he didn't know her that well there was something about her that made him feel warm inside.

"Georgi you don't have to…"

"But I want to. However, if you don't want to then that will be fine." Georgi said. Hikari opened her mouth to respond but Georgi stopped her. "You don't have to say anything. Just if you really want to get to know each other and go on a date with me then meet me at 9 under the Arc de Triomphe. If you don't show up then I'll understand and I won't bother you anymore." He grabbed Hikari's hand and raised it to his lips. "Goodnight Hikari."

With those words he arose from his spot next to her and left her all alone by the pool. She arose and made her way to her room and climbed into bed thinking about Georgis request.

'Georgi why do you pursue me when you can do so much better? What should I do?' Even though her heart was racing Hikari managed to fall into deep slumber.

* * *

Georgi starred up at the ceiling.

'I really hope you show up tomorrow Hikari.' He thought before turning on his side letting sleep consume him.

* * *

The bright light of the sun woke Victor from his slumber. At first he was confused as to where he was but then when he saw Anya he recalled all the events that had occurred the day before. He reached over and felt her head.

'Her fever seems to almost be gone now. That's great.' He thought before glancing over at Yuri who was still asleep. He removed his blanket that he had been using and placed it on top of Yuri to ensure that he was somewhat comfortable. He returned to his chair and starred at Yuri sleeping.

'He's so beautiful when he's like this in peace.' He thought. He heard the sound of light muffling and looked at Anya who appeared to be waking up. He got closer to his daughter resting his hand on her head.

"Hey there Anya. Do you remember me? We met just two days ago." He said smiling at the memory of their encounter. "Well you're going to be seeing a lot more of me from this point on because as it would turn out I'm your papa. Sorry I wasn't there for you the first year and a half of your life but I promise you that no matter what I'm never ever leaving your side. I was lucky enough to see you skate for the first time and I look forward to everything else that we can experience together." He whispered. Anya gazed at him and all though she was tired she extended her out to him. Victor grabbed her small hand gave it a kiss. "I love you my little princess. Both you and your daddy and I promise we will all be one happy family." Victor said unaware that Yuri had woken up and heard the entire conversation. Tears of joy streamed down Yuri's face as he knew that things were going to work out for the three of them.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And can I just say I am amazed as to how many people have taken an interest in this story it really does make my day when I see a new follower or review. So please leave more of those lovely reviews and I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi ^-^ sorry for not uploading the past few nights first night my brother used my laptop to watch a movie and I fell asleep in the middle of it. Second night we went ice skating where I greatly failed at trying to be Yuri/Victor. And then it was New Years Eve and I spent that night with my best friend playing Nintendo 64. So please forgive me for the wait and without any more delays here is Chapter 17.**

 **Chapter 17**

Yuri lifted his head watching Victor hold Anya's tiny hand in his. Victor turned his attention to Yuri and smiled at him.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty it's about time you woke up."

"Sorry. You should've woken me up if Anya was being fussy." Yuri said pulling his chair closer to Victor's.

"No she was fine. She's been looking at me smiling, almost as if she doesn't see me as a stranger. How much does she know about me? Did you ever mention me to her?" He asked desperate to know what his daughter saw him as.

"She knows of you as her father even though she really hasn't seen you. But, whenever she had trouble sleeping I would tell her stories. Not fairytales but stories of you and our history. It was like every time I mentioned you her face would light up." Yuri said looking down regretting all he had done. "I have a feeling she knew who you were to her ever since she was little."

"What makes you say that?" Victor asked as his curiosity peaked.

"Well when Anya was a few months old I was preparing her bottle and you were performing on tv. She couldn't take her eyes off you. She even celebrated when you earned a high score causing you to rank first." Yuri said with a smile remembering the day as if it was yesterday.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Yuri said as Anya looked at the both of them with a weak smile causing Yuri to cry. Victor immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"Yuri…"

"You should probably get going." Yuri said trying to wipe away his own tears. "I'm pretty sure Yakov is concerned as to where you are and you have to get ready for the competition later today. Hikari will be here shortly and…"

Yuri was silenced by Victor connecting their lips. His thumb wiping away Yuri's tears. He pulled away starring into Yuri's wide eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. "I'm not leaving her side until it's absolutely necessary. I'm sure Yakov will understand and we can both leave less stressed if we both see Hikari here with Anya."

The two sat looking at the toddler who would occasionally talk to them. They smiled and tried their best to carry a conversation with her even though they had no clue what she was saying to them.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

They turned their head and saw Hikari with a tray of coffee cups entering the room.

"Hey you two. How have things been?" She asked pulling up a chair sitting near them.

"Fine. I checked her this morning and her fever seems to have broken." Victor said handing Yuri his coffee.

"That's amazing maybe if all goes well you three can go home together." Hikari said with a smile. She looked down at Anya.

"Ari..Ari…hi." Anya said waving at her.

"Hey Anya. You feeling better?" She said with a bright smile. Victor couldn't help but admire the girl before him as he could tell she had taken good care of his daughter when he wasn't there. He took note of the exhaustion in her eyes.

"Hikari did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Oh what…uh yeah…I mean yes." She stammered.

"Hikari." Yuri said in his parent voice. "You know we can tell your lying when you start to ramble. Did something happen last night?"

"What! No…no. I mean what could possibly happen? You're imagining things." She said quickly before taking a sip of her drink.

"I see what you mean." Victor said with a chuckle. "I guess your tell sign when your nervous or hiding something is your way of speaking."

"So come on tell us what's on your mind." Yuri said leaning on Victor.

"Well there's this guy…"

"REALLY WHO!" Victor said excitedly.

"He's just this guy I've met during Yuri's competitions and well he wants me to meet him tonight for a date. I don't know what to do."

"Why are you unsure?" Yuri asked.

"Do you like him?" Victor asked.

"What? Of course I do but…"

"But what?" The two mean asked curious as to what her dilemma was.

"It's just he seems to be very interesting and amazing but me I don't have much to offer. Last I heard the last girl he was with was a skater with a beautiful face. Me I'm just an average height nobody who isn't into makeup and has never really skated. The only thing guys see appealing about me is my chest size but that's it. There's nothing truly special about me and I just think he'd be better off with someone else." She said looking down. "There are some issues that you two don't know about that I face daily and I'm mostly isolated. He seems so full of life I don't think I'm the girl for him."

"Hikari you are amazing in your own way." Victor said catching her attention. "Looks matter nothing in this world when it comes down to it. From our few encounters I can tell you have a big heart. You care about your friends and those close to you that you will try your hardest to make them happy. You might have some problems but who doesn't. I'm sure that if you try you two will connect to where you two will be happy. Don't let fear stop you from getting something you want." Victor said before being embraced by Hikari.

"Thank you."

"Any time."

* * *

The three sat in the room and before they knew it it was time for Victor and Yuri to head to the stadium.

"I will update you two if anything happens but from the looks of things I think it's safe to say that all will be fine." Hikari said with a smile.

"Ok thank you so much." Yuri said before leaning down giving Anya a kiss.

"Goodbye my little snowflake daddy will be back as soon as he can."

"Bye Dada."

Victor also gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll return soon too okay my little princess. I love you."

Victor and Yuri made their way to the door. Right as they opened it they heard Anya speak.

"Bye Papa."

The two fathers looked at each other and smiled. Victor couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew he would never tire of what Anya called him and he looked forward to the years to come together as a family.

* * *

Victor had just finished his performance to All of Me by John Legend. Yuri blushed as he knew it was about him. The scores had been posted so far the rankings were Victor in first, Yurio in second, Georgi third, and Otabek fourth. Yuri looked down at his phone and saw no new messages he sighed when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Yuri everything will be alright." Victor said giving Yuri a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." Yuri said embracing him before he had to make his way to the rink.

"Good luck Yuri." Victor whispered in his ear before kissing his hand.

"Thank you Victor." He responded before heading out to the sidelines where all eyes focused on him as he got on the ice. He made his way to the center and took a deep breath.

"Next is Japan's Yuri Katsuki who has chosen the to skate to This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan. Katsuki stated he wanted to show the world how the past two years have been for him and I believe we will be in for a mesmerizing performance."

The music started and Yuri glided across the smooth surface. He smiled as he thought of all the people in his life who changed his life in these past few years.

Victor. If he were honest with himself never in a million years would he have imagined that he and Victor would be as close as they are. Victor came into his life so suddenly yet all he did was motivate him. He molded him into a person that he didn't think he was capable of especially after his disastrous season. After that season he felt so alone and felt like everyone in the world was either disappointed in him or just wanted him to quit. But sure enough Victor had more than enough faith in him to help him become the skater he is today. Victor helped him build his confidence in his skating again and led him to win gold at the Grand Prix final. He introduced love into his life and loved him and all his flaws. He saved Yuri from his own doubt. At times it felt like they were just soulmates meeting yet again in this life time. Victor knew just what to do to make him blush and smile. He loved him for him assuring him that he didn't need to change who he was as a person.

Anya. Their precious little snowflake. She was the embodiment of their love. She may have been unplanned but he didn't love her any less for that. Besides Victor she is his world. He would do anything to see her smile. She motivated him to do better and he wanted to give her the world. He knew with Victor by his side Anya would get to have a life filled with love.

Hikari. She was someone that he was truly grateful for having in his life. She helped him when she didn't have to. She welcomed him into her home and helped him throughout his pregnancy and even helped raise Anya. She pushed herself to learn about ice skating to assist him get this far in the competition. She did all those things and never asked for anything in return.

Yurio. Yurio may have started out not liking him when they first met but slowly Yurio came to warm up to him. The two had established a friendship that they both treasured. Yurio has established a relationship with his daughter rather than treating her like a bother for interrupting in his career. Yurio kept his secret and helped him return to the ice.

All these people and several others they saved his life. They helped him grow as a person and in their own way brought happiness in his life. They may never know the impact they had on his life but he was eternally grateful for them.

'Thank you everyone.' He thought finishing his quad flip and posing in the center of the rink letting his tears fall down his cheek. He heard the music end and the cheers fill the stadium. He looked at Victor who smiled at him.

"You did amazing." Victor mouthed to him. Yuri smiled before heading to the exit of the rink. Right as he was next to Victor something caught his attention.

"Dada! Dada!"

Quickly the two turned their heads towards the audience and saw Hikari holding Anya who was eagerly waving to them. Hikair gave them a thumbs up signaling that all was well. The two smiled and Yuri made his way to the kiss and cry. He sat smiling knowing that his and Victor's child was alright and awaited his score. A few minutes passed and it was revealed that Yuri had taken first place. With JJ being the last performer at the very least Yuri and Victor were assured spots on the podium. Yuri sat with Victor and Yurio and watched JJ perform. JJ seemed to have his mind elsewhere as what should have been an amazing performance to Lorde's Everybody Wants to Rule the World turned into a repeat of the previous years with JJ failing. He earned sixth place and angrily left the stadium.

Yuri, Victor, and Yurio each received their medals. After answering several interview questions the trio decided to meet Hikari and Anya back at the hotel.

"So I was thinking…" Yurio started catching the other two males attention. "Maybe this year the three of us should do something interesting for our exhibition performance tomorrow."

"Oh really such as?" Yuri asked curious as to what Yurio wanted to do.

"Well…"

* * *

It was 8:55.

Georgi looked down at his watch anxiously waiting for Hikari to show what her choice was. He yearned to see her again.

8:56

'What if she doesn't want to come? What if she's not ready to be in a relationship. I'm such an idiot I didn't even ask her if she had a boyfriend.'

8:57

'But then why would she kiss me? If she wasn't interested in me the why would she do that?'

8:58

'I don't think I've been this nervous before. I hardly know her yet my heart is racing. And every time I see her my heart skips a beat and he smile makes me forget all my problems. Hikari I really do wish to see you tonight.'

8:59

"Georgi?" Someone called making him turn towards the voice. His eyes widened.

"It's you…"

 **And that's the end of Chapter 17 because I'm really tired. Sorry for making you guys wait but here it is. Who met Georgi? Was it Hikari? A fellow skater? His ex-girlfriend? Find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review because I love them all.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I LIVE! Hey ^-^ I apologize for my brief disappearance the move was a bit of a hassle, the commute to and from work is now 1 hour rather than 10 minutes so I sometimes just want to sleep, and my sister is currently in labor but it has us concerned due to her only being 31 weeks but I have faith everything will work out. So as she naps right now I decided to write once again. She doesn't mind because she is also a fan of my work. So without further ado here is chapter 18.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Well how would you two feelaboutagroupskate?" Yurio muttered embarrassed by his request.

"Come again?" Yuri said. Yurio took a deep breath and spoke again.

"How would the two of you feel about a group skate?"

"A group skate?" Yuri and Victor said giving Yurio a curious look.

"Yeah. The three of us together on the ice for one performance. I know it sounds stupid and now I regret saying it." Yurio said burying his hands in his pockets.

"No Yurio it's not stupid." Yuri assured him.

"He's right in fact I love the idea! It'll be amazing." Victor cheered wrapping his arms around Yuri and Yurio. "I'm so excited."

"GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Yurio said causing Yuri and Victor to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing really. It's just this reminds me of when we were all together the first time you came to Japan Yurio."

The two Yuri's looked at him and couldn't help but smile. The three of them had formed a strong friendship and enjoyed every moment they spent together.

"So what song did you have in mind?" Yuri asked.

"It's a fairly new song and it's quite catchy. It's by an artist by the name Dean Fujioka. The song title is History Maker."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yes and we can work on it tomorrow morning. With plenty of hard work, we can have it ready for the exhibition." Victor said making Yurio smile brightly.

They entered the hotel and entered Yuri's room.

"Hey guys. It's about time that you arrived." Hikari said with a bright smile. "Anya fell asleep waiting for you guys."

"Aww I wish she would've been awake." Victor said sitting on the bed running his fingers through her hair. Yuri sat down next to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Well I better get going." Hikari said making her way to the door.

"Are you going to see him?" Yuri asked causing Hikari to pause.

"Honestly I don't know. I may just go for a _long_ walk and be back really late." Hikari said with a wink before leaving the room. She sighed as she was torn as to what to do. A great part of her heart wanted to see Georgi but there was a speck of fear holding her back. She looked down at her phone.

8:25

She opened up her texting messenger and wrote to Yurio.

 _Hey-_

 _Offer to babysit Anya for the night. I'm sure they'll_

 _appreciate it ;)_

She smirked and five minutes later her phone vibrated. It was a response from Yurio.

 _YOU'RE DISGUSTING…_

 _But I am watching Anya tonight. They were hesitant at first but_

 _I didn't take no for an answer. If you need anything text me._

Her phone vibrated again. This time it was from Yuri's phone.

 _I barely know you but I really like you._

 _Thanks for giving us some alone time._

 _Oh and Yuri and I will be in my room so whenever you_

 _Return from your 'walk' the room is all yours_

 _Don't let fear control you_

 _-Victor_

Hikari smiled and made it outside the hotel.

'Now what?'

* * *

Victor smiled as he sent the text to Hikari wishing her the best in her night out. He and Yuri entered his room. Right as Yuri closed the door Victor latched his lips right onto Yuri's. Yuri's eyes widened but he accepted the kiss. Victor grabbed his arms pinning his hands above his head.

"Victor." Yuri moaned gasping for air. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Yuri. Never leave me again."

"I promise you I will never leave you ever again." Yuri said before he reconnected his lips with Victors. They slowly made their way to the bed never letting their lips separate. Victor gently pushed Yuri onto the bed. He unzipped Yuri's jacket and started reach underneath his shirt.

"Victor!"

"What is it Yuri?" He asked concerned at the sudden calling of his name.

"I'm…I'm..I'm no longer perfect for you."

"What do you mean?" Victor said confused.

"My scar." Yuri said. "You might not like it." He said blush consuming his cheeks.

Victor without second thought pulled up Yuri's shirt leaving his stomach bare. And there on his lower abdomen was a horizontal scar. He leaned down and kissed it.

"Victor what are you…"

"This scar makes you more beautiful to me as it's what you got from bringing our beautiful daughter into this world."

"Victor." Yuri said with a smile.

Soon Victor started to kiss lower and unzipped Yuri's pants with his teeth. He slowly pulled them to the middle of Yuri's thighs and started to rub Yuri's hardening member. Yuri couldn't resist but to raise his hips to try and create more satisfying friction between his member and Victor's hand. Victor continued to rub and returned to Yuri's lips swallowing every moan that escaped his lips.

"Victor enough teasing please…"

"Please what Yuri."

"Please make love to me." Yuri begged. Victor stripped them both of their clothes and reached for the lube in his bag. He slowly inserted his fingers stretching Yuri for him. After he thought he had had enough he spread Yuri's legs. Yuri could feel the tip of Victor's member prodding his entrance as it was eager to enter him. Then just as it was about to enter him he felt Victor pull away.

"Why…why did you stop." Yuri said as he was dying for Victor to pleasure him.

"I don't have a condom." Victor groaned.

"And?" Yuri asked.

"You can get pregnant again."

"Wouldn't you like that. To fill me with your seed knowing you put another baby in me." Yuri whispered seductively in his ear before kissing his neck.

"You don't care if you get pregnant again? What about skating?"

"I'm happy where I am now with you and Anya and if we get lucky I promise I won't make the same stupid mistake I did before now please Victor make love to me."

Without a second thought Victor thrusted his member deep into Yuri causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy. Victor waited a moment before he started to thrust into Yuri.

"Yes! Oh god Victor please don't hold back!" Yuri yelled.

Victor lifted Yuri's legs over his shoulders allowing him to fill Yuri even more. His thrusts were quick and hard from all the pent up aggression he had since the last time he was Yuri. He wanted Yuri to fill him for the days to come. The headboard started to bang against the walls with every thrust. Yuri continued to cry out in pleasure. Victor attached their lips and their tongues danced together in the tango of love. Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor his nails digging into his back.

The slap of skin and their moans filled the room and soon both seemed to be picking up speed.

"Victor I'm going to…"

"Me too Yuri."

Yuri leaned up and whispered into Victor's ear.

"Release your seed into me. I want to feel it all."

Those words threw Victor over the edge and he filled Yuri with all he had. The warm sensation sent Yuri over the edge causing him to explode on both their stomachs. The two panted for air with Victor staying inside of Yuri. He pushed the stray hairs that had gotten on Yuri's face and kissed his forehead. They looked into each other's eyes and Victor could see the sparkle of love that was always there after they made love. It made Victor smile and he kissed Yuri again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Victor started to pull away when Yuri locked his legs around him.

"Stay I love the feeling of you inside me."

The two started to enter into a heated make out session.

"How about a round two?" Yuri asked blush covering his cheeks.

"We've been apart for so long I think we're in for more rounds because the night is still young my love and I have no intention of letting you go tonight."

The two continued to kiss and a tear slid down Yuri's cheek.

'I wish this night never ends.'

* * *

8:59

"Georgi?" Someone called making him turn towards the voice. His eyes widened.

"It's you Mila. What are you doing here?" Georgi said trying to hide his disappointment. He looked at his watch which read 9:00. He sighed in defeat and slid his hands in his pockets.

"I thought I'd explore Paris for a bit. Who knows I may just find myself a boyfriend here. You know what they say Paris is the city of love." Mila said spinning in joy before looking at her rink mate. She looked at him and couldn't help but taking note of the expression resting on his face. "Hey Georgi is everything alright? Usually when anyone brings up finding love you're the first one to get all excited about it. Something on your mind?"

"No I'm tired that's all. I should probably head back to the room and rest see you later." With those words Georgi started to leave.

"GEORGI!"

Georgi eyes widened as he heard the sound of someone in heels dashing towards him from behind. He turned around and saw Hikari running towards him. She stopped right in front of him taking the moment to finally catch her breath.

"I'm sorry…I tried… getting here on time… but traffic was a bitch… so I decided to run all the way here." Hikari said still trying to catch her breath. Georgi looked at her and instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Hikari you have no idea what this means to me. The fact that you came really makes me happy." Georgi said letting her go. She smiled up at him before rapidly reaching her bag and pulling out a mirror to inspect herself.

"AHHH! Georgi don't look at me! Why didn't you tell me my hair was such a mess!" Hikari said as she tried to use her fingers to fix her hair. Georgi couldn't help but let out a chuckle before grabbing her hand.

"You know you don't have to try so hard to make yourself look beautiful. I like you just as you are. Even if your hair isn't perfect."

Hikari blushed before pulling her hand away.

"So where are we going?" She asked looking up at him.

"You'll see just follow me." He said extending his arm. Hikari wrapped hers around his and they walked side by side enjoying the star lit sky of Paris. Eventually they made their way to an art museum. Together they admired the works on display and then made their way to a café.

"So Hikari what would you like to drink?"

"A hot chocolate." She said eagerly. He ordered their drinks and continued to walk.

"So Hikari I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't you drink coffee?"

"Eh?"

"Last time when we met on the tower you were drinking hot chocolate."

"How do you know it was hot chocolate?" Hikari said with a smirk before taking a sip.

"Because I could taste it on my lips." Georgi said causing Hikari to choke in embarrassment. Georgi patted her back until she appeared to be breathing normally again. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"So what's your answer?"

"Oh uh…promise you won't laugh."

"Sure." Georgi said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay here it goes…I don't drink coffee because growing up I was told that drinking coffee keeps you from growing taller. So I try to avoid it at all cost."

Georgi started laughing.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LAUGH!" She yelled.

"My fingers were crossed." Georgi said revealing his hidden hand.

"YOU JERK!" Hikari said playfully pushing him.

"So exactly how tall are you?"

"I'm 5'1''. That's why I wore high heels so that way you wouldn't have to look as far down." Hikari said blushing.

"I think your height is adorable." Georgi said resting his hand on top of her head. They made their way to the Eiffel Tower and climbed all the way to the top again. The two starred out at the view.

"Georgi why do you like me?" Hikari asked as she continued to look out on to the city.

"There is something about you that fascinates me and your eyes."

"What about them there is not anything special about them."

Georgi reached over and gently turned her head to face him.

"Your eyes are the doors to your soul. In them I can see that you may have been hurt before but they hold a great amount of love and care for those you allow in your life. I'm actually terrified too. I've been hurt by someone but I don't want to live in fear anymore. I want to experience real love. All I want is to be one of those people who you give your care and love to."

Both their hearts were racing.

"Let's do it right this time. Um...Hikari can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Hikari whispered. Their lips came together. Georgi cupped her face in his hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

'Yes I am afraid and I've been hurt before but I won't let my past keep me from happiness.' They both thought before pulling away. Georgi wiped away the tear and continued to hold Hikari in his arms.

The two remained embraced as they gazed at the city their hearts racing with excitement and happiness.

"We should be getting back tour rooms now. I'm pretty sure your coach is wondering where you are." Georgi started to head to the stairs."Where are you going the elevator is right there?"

"It's pretty late I'm almost certain that the elevator has been shut off for the night. Let's start making our way down." Georgi said with a smirk on his face. He started to make his way towards the stairs when he noticed that there were no sounds of heels following him. He turned to her.

"Hikari is everything okay?"

"Uh Georgi." Hikari said remaining where she stood.

"Yes."

"My feet are killing me. I don't think I can go down all those stairs again." Hikari said in embarrassment. She squatted down to remove them when suddenly his hand was on hers.

"Don't take them off." Georgi said with a smile and knelt in front of her with his back facing her.

"What are you…"

"Hop on." Georgi said interrupting her question.

"Eh?"

"You said your feet are hurting you so climb on."

"But what about your back? I don't you to injure yourself. Plus, it's a long way down." Hikari said immediately regretting telling him that her feet were in pain.

"Don't be silly. I've lifted things heavier than you. I know how to lift without straining my body. So hop on."

Georgi gave Hikari a piggyback ride all the way down the tower. She cuddled against his back and held on tightly causing him to smile. They made it back to the bottom.

"I'm sorry that you had to carry me all the way down." Hikari said with a small giggle.

"It's fine. It's not like I could've leave you up there or make you come down barefoot."

 _DING_

The two turned and saw another couple exit the elevator.

"HUH! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME THE ELEVATOR WAS STILL WORKING AT THIS TIME!" Hikari screeched. She let out a groan before resting her head on Georgi's shoulder. "I'm sorry I wish I would've known so you wouldn't have had to carry me."

"Like I said it's fine."

They hailed a cab and headed back to the hotel. Georgi walked her to her door.

"Well this is my stop. See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Certainlly. In fact, Hikari would you please be my date for the banquet after the exhibiton skates?" Georgi asked holding her hand.

"Yes. I'll be your date." She said with a bright smile.

"Perfect I'll pick you up at 8."

Hikari opened the door and made her way inside looking at Georgi while she closed it.

"Good night Georgi."

"Goodnight Hikari sweet dreams."

Hikari closed the door and jumped into the bed.

'OH MY GOD I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW WITH GEORGI AGAIN. I'M SO HAPPY!' She thought grabbing one of the pillows and rolling around the bed in excitement. Things were looking great for Yuri, Hikari, Victor, Georgi, and Yurio.

'Let things stay this way.' Hikari thought before falling asleep.

 **So that was chapter 18 again I apologize for that delay. But since the night is still young I might upload a new chapter or maybe even a new story! Only time will tell. Please leave a review for the chapter because as y'all should know by now that I love them.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hey ^-^ so as promised I am attempting to update as often as possible so without further ado here is chapter 19 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19**

The sunlight crept into the room and shined onto Yuri's face. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at the feeling of a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him. He slowly turned to face Victor removing the hair from his face. He leaned in for a kiss. He heard Victors breathing change as he was starting to wake up. He felt Victor pull him closer. After a few seconds they pulled apart both with huge grins.

"Good morning Victor."

"Good morning my love. How did you sleep?"

"Well for the several hours we managed to get of sleep I say that it was the greatest sleep I've had in a long time."

"I can say the same."

Victor pulled Yuri in closer relieved to hold him in his arms after all this time. He brought his right hand up to cup Yuri's cheek before giving him another kiss. Yuri placed his hand on top of Victor's widening his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Victor asked concerned over Yuri's sudden change in expression. Yuri held Victor's hand in front of them.

"How did I not notice this before?" Yuri asked gazing at the ring that he had given Victor a few years ago. "You're still wearing it after all this time."

"Of course I am. I never took it off."

"Not once?" Yuri asked feeling a bit of shame as his ring was no longer on his finger.

"Never. I always wore it knowing one day we'd be together again. It motivated me to keep skating." Victor said with a smile causing Yuri to cry. "Yuri…"

"It's in my pocket." Yuri whispered before pulling away from Victor. He quickly made his way over to his clothes and dug through his pants pocket and found the ring. He returned to bed holding onto it tightly. "I may have not worn it all the time but, it was always near me. Whenever I felt alone I'd hold it and remember all the fun times we shared together. Sometimes I even kissed it before a competition imagining that you were next to me wishing me luck."

Victor gave Yuri a light peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

"You don't have to imagine anymore Yuri." He said placing the ring back on his finger and wrapping his arms around him. "Yuri will you marry me?" Victor asked gazing into his lovers eyes. Tears welled up in Yuri's eyes before he started to nod his head.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times YES. I would love nothing more than to be your husband." Yuri said excitedly.

Victor smiled and embraced Yuri tighter. The two remained that way until they heard someone knocking.

"Hey love birds you up yet?" The two rapidly got dressed before opening the door. Hikari stood at the door looking at the two before smirking. "Seems like you two had an interesting night. Well no matter Yurio wants to know when you two will be down at the rink to practice for tonight."

"We'll be down there in a bit. Think you can watch Anya for a bit?" Yuri asked as Victor started to get his bag ready for practice.

"Yeah no problem but quick question what is you and Anya wearing tonight for the banquet?"

"Uh I have no idea it actually slipped my mind." Yuri admitted a bit embarrassed.

Victor quickly pulled out his black sleek credit card and handed it over to Hikari.

"Here take this and buy something for Yuri, Anya, and myself. Also get yourself something. I'm pretty sure you want to look really nice tonight." Victor said with a smile.

"Are you serious!" Hikari said with excitement.

"Of course now go on. You got quite a busy day ahead of you."

Without any hesitation Hikari ran out of the room eager to go on a shopping spree with Anya.

The three men practiced until they were sure that they had a memorable performance for the night. As the night came Hikari returned with a hat concealing her hair and with Anya in her arms.

The two fathers played with the little girl till it was time to perform. Everyone cheered as they performed their routine (the one they do in the opening credits of the show). The other competitiors except JJ also performed a piece and with the end of the trios performance the exhibition was complete.

Victor and Yuri made their way to their dressing room when they noticed that the paparazzi was awaiting them. Quickly they entered their room but were noticed by several photographers. Hikari and Anya looked up as they heard the commotion from outside.

"Well aren't you two the popular ones." Hikari said. "How many of them are out there?" She asked as Anya dashed into Yuri's arms as she was a tad bit frightened by the sounds coming from the other side of the door. Yuri tried to soothe her as Victor opened the door a tad bit trying to get a peek as to how many people were waiting for him and Yuri.

"Looks like almost everyone is out there." Victor said with a sigh before shutting the door again.

"If it were just us I'd be more than willing to go out there but, with Anya I don't want to expose her to that feeling of everyone watching her."

"So what do we do?" Victor asked gazing down at his daughter.

"I'll stay behind and try to distract the paparazzi you three just focus on getting out of here I'll catch up to you as soon as possible." Hikari said before exiting the room only to be greeted by numerous reports desperately wanting to talk to Yuri and Victor. As Hikari answered their questions the small family sneaked out of the room and started to head to the exit down several halls.

"I think this path is clear let's head on this way." Victor said leading Yuri down a series of hallways. With eveyr twist and turn Yuri was sure that they were in the clear from the media. However, just as they turned the corner a series of flashing lights consumed their vision.

"Katsuki whose child is that that you're holding? Does it belong to your coach or is this the reason you disappeared last season?" The reporter asked.

Similar questions kept firing and Anya clenched onto Yuri as the photographers kept flashing their cameras in their directions.

'Crap I thought we were in the clear. What're we going to do?' Yuri thought trying to find a way to get Anya out of there. Hikari came dashing to them standing in front of the small family spreading her arms guarding whatever her petite frame could.

"Hey! Enough with the lights! We will address the matter at a more suitable time." Hikari yelled at the paparazzi but they refused to listen to her. She turned her head to Yuri, Victor, and Anya. "Make a run for it. I know this was unexpected but, swear I'll set up a press conference for tomorrow morning so everything can be settled down." Hikari said in defeat.

'Everything she does is for our family. She guards us with everything she can even her own small body.' Victor thought before resting a hand on her shoulder. 'It's about time I take all that responsibility from her and protect the two people I care for the most.'

"No. I got this situation Hikari. Just stay near in case I lose control of them. If so, take Yuri and Anya somewhere safe."

"Victor." Yuri said holding Anya close.

"Don't worry my little pork cutlet bowl." Victor said with a smile. "I know how to handle a crowd." He said before he stood in front of Hikari. "Good evening how is everyone doing tonight?" He asked.

"Victor can you please tell us about the child Yuri has in his arms. Do you know if he has a secret lover if so where is this person?"

"I'll be more than happy to answer that question however; first I request that you cease the flash photography as they are hurting the little princess' eyes." Victor said and sure enough the flashing lights ceased. "Thank you. As some of you may have concluded yes that beautiful little girl belongs to Yuri Katsuki. However, she is not a product of a secret lover. You see her parents have actually been together for quite some time and she is a mere product of their love. Ladies and gentlemen I introduce to you Anya Katsuki-Nikiforov." He said returning to Yuri's side.

"You two adopted her?" A reporter yelled.

"Nonsense. Anya is biologically Yuri's and mine. Yuri is one of the several men whom can carry children. Him giving me Anya was the greatest gift I could've ever received. That is why he was gone the previous seasons. He was pregnant and insisted raising Anya for some time before returning. My fiancée however, wanted me to keep skating since he couldn't at the time and well who am I to deny his request."

"You two are engaged?"

"Yes we've been engaged ever since our first Grand Prix final together and we couldn't be happier." Victor said with a smile.

Yuri gazed at Victor in amazement. Somehow he had managed to get their situation explained and the paparazzi settled down.

'Victor you never cease to amaze me.'

"Now that all of your questions have been answered my fiancée and I have one small request. We request that you do not engage in your activities if we have Anya with us. Even though we are known competitors we would like for our daughter to have a normal life and not to be bothered. Now if you excuse us we have a party to get to." Victor said grabbing Yuri's free hand leading him to the exit. Hikari hailed a cab allowing the small family to hop inside.

"I'm going to wait for Yurio and Otabek. I have some embarrassing questions to ask Otabek now that I've got the chance to talk to him. See you three at the banquet." She said with a smile and a wave before closing the door.

"Yurio's going to be upset." Victor said with a chuckle. "But, he'll get over it eventually." He reached for Anya and let her sit on his lap. Yuri stared at the two smiling before it slowly formed a frown.

"Victor."

"Yes Yuri."

"You could've told everyone the truth of how I ran and yet you didn't. You made it seem like it was planned for me to be away. Why?" He asked. Victor leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Because I would never do anything to make you look bad. I love you and any mistakes in the past has been forgiven. The three of us together is all that matters."

Once they had arrived at the hotel they started to prep for the banquet. Hikari rushed into the restroom her hat still concealing her hair. The rest prepared themselves in the room. Victor wore a white dress shirt and a light grey tie, vest, and pants. Yuri wore the same except his was a darker grey and his tie was blue. Anya wore a light grey dress with while glitter that resembled snow. Her hair was fixed into a bun and a snowflake hair piece rested next to it.

"Hikari sure has a way of setting up a family outfit." Victor said with a chuckle.

"You got that right." Yuri said admiring his fiancée and daughter.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Is that Georgi? Crap umm tell him I'm almost ready. Ouch my finger!" Hikari yelled from the bathroom. Victor and Yuri couldn't help but laugh a little at her anxiety. Victor opened the door. There stood Yurio his hair brushed out of his face and he wore a red dress shirt and black slacks.

"False alarm. It's just Yurio." Victor called out to Hikari.

"DON'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M UNIMPORTANT YOU IDIOT!" Yurio yelled before fixing his sights on Anya. "How's my little princess doing. Why don't you look pretty tonight."

'Around Anya Yurio sure does a 180 turn on who he is.' Yuri thought with a chuckle. After a few minutes Yurio started to bang the bathroom door.

"Hurry up in there! Gosh what are you doing in there? Completely treating yourself like you're in a beauty parlor or something?"

"Shut up! I'm almost done."

"You said that a few minutes ago." Yurio nagged. He continued to bang on the door until Hikari opened the door.

"Alright I'm done you happy now?" Hikari playfully snapped.

Yuri, Victor, and Yurio's eyes widened once their eyes laid upon Hikari. Her raven hair now had streaks of navy blue mixed in it. Her hair partially up in a bun with a few loose curls cascading down her neck and alongside her face. Her dress was a sweetheart strapless knee high gown that started black but slowly changed into a navy blue with a few specks of glitter to make it resemble a night sky. Hey shoes were silver and lacy with a strap that tightened just around her ankle. Hikari starred at the trying to get an understanding of their expressions. Blush consuming her cheeks as she grew more anxious.

"Is it too much?" She asked nervously after a few minutes of silence.

"No! It's wow…you look amazing." Yuri said with a smile.

"Really?"

"You look beautiful." Victor said reassuringly.

"Not too bad." Yurio said with a smirk before giving her a thumbs up.

Hikari smiled happy to hear that they liked her new look.

"Well I guess we should be making our way down to the banquet hall." Victor said picking up Anya.

"Actually I'm going to wait a little bit longer here. Georgi's kind of picking me up." Hikari said with a blush. The three men smiled happy to see that Hikari had possibly found someone to make her happy.

"Well then we'll see you downstairs." Yuri said with a smile. The three departed and joined the festivities downstairs.

* * *

Hikari sat on the bed fiddling her thumbs trying not to let her anxiety get to her while also trying to keep her nail polish intact.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

She immediately arose from the bed and opened the door. Georgi looked and her and remained silent until one word slipped out of his mouth.

"Wow…" He said with a smile causing Hikari to blush. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered as Georgi gently lifted her hand up to his lips.

"Shall we get going?" Hikari nodded in response and they made their way downstairs. As they stood in front of the door Hikari started to tremble. "Are you alright."

"Uh..yeah of course." She said her voice failing to conceal her fear.

"Hikari…"

"Really I am it's just." Hikari sighed before continuing. "It's just this is my first time at such an extravagant event like this. There are so many important people here and you…I bet everyone wants you to have someone else with you here tonight. What if I make a fool out of myself?" Georgi held her hand and turned his body towards her.

"First of all I wouldn't want to have anyone with me here tonight besides you. Secondly, forget what others think to me you are a somebody; an amazing person who has captured my heart. And lastly, I doubt you can embarrass yourself more than Katsuki did after his first Grand Prix Final."

Hikari laughed as she had recalled the stories Yuri had told her of that night.

"There's that smile I love so much." Georgi said. "Now come on lets party until the sun rises."

The couple made their way inside preparing to engage in a night filled with joy and laughter.

 **So that's chapter 19. I am really exhausted but I did promise a coworker who is also a fan of my work that I'd post a new chapter asap after her telling me all day how she wanted a new chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it my panda ^-^ as well as the rest of you my readers. Again as always please leave a review because I LOVE them and I will upload as soon as possible.**

 **Until Next Time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. School, work, and just life in general has kept me from writing. But here it is chapter 20 without any more delays.**

 **Chapter 20**

The room was filled with people. Chris had even managed to make it even though he didn't compete. Everyone congratulated Yuri and Victor on their engagement and their child.

"She's so cute." Chris said pinching her cheeks.

"She gets it from Yuri." Victor said with a smile.

"Hey parts of her are from you too like her eyes and her nose." Yuri said with a smile.

Yurio, Otabek, Hikari, and Georgi joined them later and soon they were all dancing to the catchy music. Yuri started to become thirsty and left to get himself and Victor a drink. He made his way over to the table and grabbed two glasses. As he gazed out to the dance floor he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Victor holding Anya swaying her along to the beat of the music. Anya grabbed onto him tightly laughing every time they spun around. Victor could not contain his joy and laughed with her. Yuri quickly reached for his phone and took a picture of the two people he cared for the most as they shared a moment of joy. He slid his phone back in his pocket before joining the two on dance floor. He tapped on Victor's shoulder.

"Have room for one more?" Yuri asked blushing. Victor smiled letting his free hand grab Yuri's.

"Of course there is." Victor said. Anya cheered as her dad joined her and her papa returned to have some fun.

* * *

Hikari and Georgi were dancing when someone tapped his shoulder catching their attention.

"Georgi darling it's been a while." Anya said wrapping her arms around him. "You haven't texted me anymore I was worried you may be hurt."

"Anya what're you talking about? I haven't written you in over a year." Georgi said grabbing Hikari's hand trying to comfort her in the mist of the awkward situation.

"Precisely. Look Georgi I'm sorry I broke up with you for that loser but I do miss you." Anya said in a flirtatious manner that caused Hikari's blood to boil with jealousy.

"Ahem." Hikari said grabbing Anya's attention. "Hi sorry but I haven't had the chance to introduce myself to you umm Anya isn't it." Hikari said with a smile extending her hand out.

"Who are you little pixie? A cousin of the Japanese Yuri?"

"Actually no I'm his coach and also Georgi's date tonight."

"Ha you must be joking. Seriously look at her she has as much sex appeal as a baby penguin." Anya said with a smirk. Before Georgi could defend Hikari Chris jumped into the conversation.

"Did someone say sex appeal? Because we all know I have the most." He said with a wink.

"Maybe but she seems to think that she has more than I do. I think I should show you what true eros looks like." Hikari said.

"You seriously think you have more eros than me please I'd destroy you in a competition." Anya said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"We can go anytime any place."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Hikari responded looking up at the Russian beauty.

"Well then it's a good thing I brought my pole." Chris said carrying a sleek shiny pole in his arms.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Yurio yelled from a distance.

"I never leave home without it." Chris said with a bright smile.

Anya walked right up to the pole after Chris assembled it and started to dance. She would walk seductively around it but could not manage to climb or do any tricks on it. She glared at Hikari before stopping. She swayed her hips and slowly reached behind and started to unzip her dress. The dress fell pooling around her feet revealing a red bra and panty set. She made her way over to Georgi and started to bend over in front of him. She returned the pole to do a sexy pose as the song ended.

A few of the guys cheered her on.

"Wow I was not expecting that." Chris said handing her her dress for her to put back on.

"Beat that." Anya said as Hikari walked up.

She selected the song Crazy In Love performed by Kadebostany. She started by grinding against the pole. Quickly before it entered to the chorus she stripped of her dress revealing a lacy black bra and panty set before climbing unto the pole. She spun around and managed to do several poses. She slid down and landed in the splits. She seductively crawled towards Georgi whipping her hair at times. She stood up and ran back to the pole climbing it before locking her legs and letting her body fall back seductively caressing her body. She returned to normal positions and posing several more before jumping off and posing seductively biting her lip. The song ended and the crowd that had gathered was cheering louder than before.

"Now it's obvious who won. Hikari!" Chris announced giving her her dress to put back on.

"You may have won the battle but I won the war." Anya snapped.

"What?"

"He didn't even introduce you as his girlfriend. Listen darling you're cute but you're just a rebound. Tomorrow he will be returning to Russia and I will be going with him while you return to Japan." With those words Anya left leaving Hikari stunned.

'She's right how did I fail to notice it. I was so caught up in love that I failed to remember that our time together is very close to coming to an end.' Hikari thought before feeling Georgi's arms wrap around her.

"Wow that was amazing." Georgi said with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"Almost as good as Yuri's performance two banquets ago." Victor commented wrapping his arm around Yuri who began to blush with embarrassment.

"Are you kidding she was better than him." Chris said with a wink.

"Hmm well Yuri I guess next time you and I need to dance against each other to see if the student really has surpassed the master."

"WHAT!" Yurio, Victor, and Georgi yelled in unison.

"Hikari you taught my precious Yuri how to dance like that." Victor said in shock.

"Of course where else would he have picked up such skills. I would visit him when he studied abroad and I remember we were bored so I looked up sexy dancing videos and we learned them together. I obviously had an easier time tapping into my eros side while Yuri could only do it when he was drunk or when…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Yuri shrieked before looking down making sure Anya was asleep in his arms.

"Now I'm intrigued." Chris said placing a hand over Yuri's mouth. "Please do tell."

"Well Yuri could only dance on the pool when he was drunk or whenever I had a picture of Victor near telling him to pretend he was dancing for him." Hikari said giggling causing the group to laugh. Chris took his hand off Yuri's mouth as he doubled over laughing.

"Oh yeah well Hikari used to stuff her bra with tissue paper till she was 16! She also does little concerts in front of the mirror in the morning." Yuri said causing the group to laugh yet again.

"Hey at least my breast grew." Hikari playfully responded. "I love you Yuri."

"I love you too even though sometimes you spill our little secrets." Yuri said with a blush.

* * *

The remainder of the night was filled with laughter and dancing. Yuri, Victor, and baby Anya departed to Victor's room for the night while the rest of the group remained in the banquet hall playing with Chris' pole.

Victor carried Anya and gently placed her in the middle of the bed. He brushed his fingers through her hair.

"She's beautiful." He whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek. He and Yuri got ready for bed and joined Anya with one of them by both of her sides. Victor and Yuri gave exchanged a short sweet kiss before laying down.

"Good night Yuri."

"Good night Victor." Yuri yawned before falling asleep. Victor smiled and gazed at Yuri and Anya. He stretched his arm out so it could lay on Anya and Yuri.

'I love my little family more than anything in this world.' He thought before letting his exhaustion take over joining his family in sleep.

* * *

"Hey Yurio you look like a cat trying to get out of the bath." Hikari laughed as Yurio attempted to dance seductively.

"SHUT UP! NOT ALL OF US WERE BORN WITH THE TALENT OF A STRIPPER!" Yurio snapped.

"Don't hate me for my skills." Hikari said with a wink.

"I think you look amazing." Otabek said with a grin causing Yurio to blush madly.

"Aww well I think we've seen enough of Yurio. Otabek get your ass on that pole and show us how it's done." Hikari cheered.

"Alright." Otabek said making his way to the pole. Yurio dashed back to the group to watch Otabek. Otabek removed his suit jacket and begand to climb the pole and managed to do a single spin. Yurio couldn't help but focus on Otabek's arms as their muscles became more visible as he was using his strength my move.

'Damn he's hot.' Yurio thought trying not to become too excited. He kept his eyes on Otabek trying to memorize every move he did. The music ended and Otabek slid back down till his feet could touch the ground.

"Hot damn. Who knew you had that in you." Hikari cheered. Yurio kept his eyes down till Otabek stood next to him.

"You…you did good up there." Yurio stuttered trying to remained composed.

"Alright you guys sorry to end the night here but I think everyone else is already in bed. I think it's time to call it a night." Chris said pouting his lips.

"What time is it?" Hikari asked. Georgi looked down at his watch.

"It's 3 AM."

"Oh wow it is late." Hikari said before releasing a yawn.

"Alright I think it's time we all went to bed. Come on Hikari I'll walk you to your room."

"Okay. Good night boys." She yelled as she and Georgi left the room.

"Well Yurio shall I walk you to your room?" Otabek asked with a smile causing Yurio to blush.

"Uh yeah sure." He responded. He and Otabek held hands on their way back. All too soon they made it to his room door.

"Well goodnight Otabek." Yurio said with a smile. He reached for the handle when Otabek placed his hand on top of his. He turned his head towards him and before he knew it Otabeks lips were latched onto his. Yurio could feel his heart racing. He closed his eyes and enjoyed every moment that their lips touched. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Good night Yurio may your dreams be sweet. I'll see you in the morning before I go."

Otabek left and Yurio rushed into his room. He closed the door and brought his fingers up to his lips. It had been the first kiss he and Otabek had. He couldn't help but smile and leap into his bed.

'My dreams will be sweet tonight because you are on my mind.'

* * *

The walk back to Hikari's room had been quiet. As the two approached the door Anya's words came back to haunt her.

" _He didn't even introduce you as his girlfriend. Listen darling you're cute but you're just a rebound. Tomorrow he will be returning to Russia and I will be going with him while you return to Japan."_

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Hikari mumbled her eyes cast down to the ground.

"Hikari what's wrong?"

"What are we?" She whimpered fighting back the tears.

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Georgi asked surprised by the question.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know what are we?"

"Well I was hoping after our third or fourth date I would have the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend." He said with a shy smile. His smile faded however, when he noticed Hikari's expression hadn't changed.

"And where would those dates take place? When as of tomorrow you'll be in Russia and I'll be in Japan." Georgi was stunned by her words. He had completely forgotten that they both were returning to their respected homes far away from each other. "You see the problem now don't you."

"Hikari…"

"Don't…don't say anything. I really enjoyed our time together but, we both failed to realize that our time here was temporary. I don't want you following me to Japan since you don't belong there and as much as I would want to follow you to Russia I have family that I've just reunited with and have as a part of my life. So…"

"Hikari don't…"

"Georgi please don't make this any harder. Let's just remember this as an amazing fling we had during the Grand Prix okay. I really care about you but it seems right now the chances of us being together is highly impossible. I'm sorry Georgi. I really am." With those words Hikari entered her room quickly closing the door behind her. Hikari quickly got changed and crawled into bed.

'I'm so stupid to think I could find someone. I'm sorry Georgi I really do care for you.' Hikari thought falling asleep with tears staining her cheeks.

* * *

Georgi sadly returned to his room and crawled into bed.

'I was an idiot to think that our love was meant to last but I really do care about her.'

* * *

The next morning everyone headed to the airport after saying their temporary goodbyes. Yuri, Anya, Victor, and Hikari pulled up to the airport.

"Aright I think I have everything ready to go." Yuri announced.

"Should you give me my ticket now or when we are in the line?" Hikari asked her mind drifting off elsewhere.

"Now. Just let me find them in Anya's bag." Yuri searched and his face grew with worry as he could not find the tickets. "I could've sworn I had our tickets in the diaper bag." Yuri said panicking as he continued to search through the bag desperately trying to find their flight tickets.

"I have them Yuri." Victor said reaching into his pocket. Yuri let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at the tickets and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait these are first class!" Yuri said. Hikari rushed to his side.

"Are you sure?" She asked grabbing the one with her name and sure enough it showed she had a seat in first class. "What the…"

"Surprise!" Victor said with a smile.

"Victor you didn't have to."

"Nonsense Yuri what kind of man would I be if I didn't provide the best for my fiancée? Besides Anya deserves all the luxuries life has to offer her. Isn't that right my little duchess?' Victor said placing a kiss on the toddlers' cheek.

"I swear Victor you are going to spoil her rotten." Yuri said with a sigh. Victor smiled and the four of them began to make their way to their terminal. Yuri looked at Hikari who still appeared to be upset.

"Everything alright?" He asked as they continued to walk.

"Yeah. It's nothing. Let's go home." She mumbled as she looked away.

'I just want to go back to my home in Hida-Takayama and forget about Georgi. Even though our relationship was merely a few days they were the best days I've ever had.' She thought.

Yuri frowned and held her hand. She turned to him and he offered her a smile.

"Alright then let's all go home together." He said with a smile nodding his head towards Victor and Anya. Hikari smiled even though she was heartbroken she knew she wasn't unloved in this world.

* * *

Georgi sat with the rest of the Russian skaters and coaches as they anticipated to return home. His mind was consumed with Hikari. He wanted her to know how he still felt about her but, her words to him the night before bothered him.

'She's right how are we supposed to be together?' He thought with a sigh before his eyes casted on Yurio who was smiling. He couldn't help but look over the teens shoulder and saw that he was texting Otabek.

'Wait he and Otabek have been close for a while now. Maybe he can help me.'

"Hey Yurio."

"What?" Yurio groaned annoyed as he continued to text on his phone.

"How long have you and Otabek been a couple?"

"Two years. We got together during my first Grand Prix Finals."

"How do you do it?" Georgi asked as he saw Yurio smiling as he texted Otabek. Yurio raised his eyebrow curious as to what Georgi was asking.

"How do I do what?"

"Manage to maintain a relationship with him even though he's far from you?"

"Wow you know in a normal conversation I would be asking you for advice since you're older than me." Yurio said pretending to sound annoyed. "I guess you can say we have faith. Faith that things will work out. We stay in touch and even though we aren't next to each other we know our hearts are connected. I know if I have a bad day I can just call him and he'll be there. Relationships are not about always kissing and holding hands it's about being there whenever they need you."

Georgi remained quiet before rising from his seat.

"Yurio watch my bag I'll be back." He said.

"Hey." Yurio called out to him. "You break her heart I'll break your face you understand?" Georgi smiled and nodded in response. "Go get her."

Georgi dashed through the airport searching for the terminal when he finally saw her.

"HIKARI!" He called out. She turned towards him her eyes in shock as he continued to dash towards her. He stopped in front of her a bit out of breath.

"Georgi what are you…" Hikari's question was interrupted when Georgi pulled her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock yet she surrendered to him returning the kiss as a lone tear streamed down her cheek. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and slowly the two pulled away. He used his thumb to wipe away her tear.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"But we'll be…"

"It doesn't matter how far apart we are. If Yurio and Otabek can make it work so can we. I love you Hikari and I would be a fool to let a love like ours slip away. I'll visit you whenever I have free time or I will pay for you to come visit me. So what do you say are you willing to try?" Georgi asked his hands started to tremble a bit with anticipation and fear.

"Yes. Yes let's try." Hikari said with a smile. Gerogi smiled and embraced her with a hug. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

The two remained in each other's arms till it was announced that her flight was about to depart.

"Well I better get going."

"Call me as soon as you land so that I may know you made it home safely."

"Of course I will. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let my boyfriend become worried sick about me?"

The two smiled and let go of each other's hands before parting ways.

"Well wasn't that a beautiful scene." Victor said as he and Yuri finally turned away from the couple.

"Yeah. Do you think they're going to be able to handle the distance?" Yuri asked worried for his friends' happiness.

"Of course. Though the relationship has just begun I think it is strong enough to face whatever challenges come their way." Victor assured his fiancée.

The four of them boarded their flight to return to Japan. Yuri, Hikari, and Anya quickly fell back to sleep as Victor gazed out the window smiling at the clouds. He was happy to be returning to Hatsetsu. Happy to be returning with Yuri as his fiancée and with his new daughter.

'I think those two put together just means I'm happy to be returning home. Yuri once again you brought life and love back into my life.' He thought placing a kiss on Yuri's forehead before resting his head on top of Yuri's letting himself slip into a nice nap.

 **So that was chapter 20. I will be honest with you guys I don't have very much confidence in myself sometimes so I don't write because I feel like you guys won't enjoy it. But rereading your reviews really help me. Also PANDAMAN1AN thank you for cheering me on at work. You telling me in person how excited you are for every chapter really does motivate me so thank you. So I will try to update weekly so that this story doesn't die. So please leave a review because I love them and I should be posting again at the latest next Wednesday.**

 **Also I created an Instagram account for this profile so that you guys can see my progress on the story, see the girl behind the laptop, and see the exciting things I do when I'm not working, studying, or writing. Instagram name is ARubyWithASapphiresSoul. You can also DM me on there as I'm happy to make new friends.**

 **Until Next Time**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Hello ^-^ since it was my day off I decided it was time to post a new chapter enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

The plane landed softly and the pilot announced that they had finally arrived home. Victor was the first one to wake up and looked down at his fiancée and daughter. He gave Yuri a kiss on the head.

"Yuri it's time to wake up we're home now." Victor whispered softly. Yuri blinked slowly regaining conscious.

"Are we really already in Hatsetsu?" Yuri asked with a yawn.

"Yes my katsudon. They are about to let us get off."

Yuri turned his attention to Anya and Hikari who were still fast asleep.

"I really don't want to disturb them." Yuri said.

"Anya we can carry her and let her rest. Hikari however…Although she may be tiny and slim I don't think either one of us could carry her off the plane. Also it would look rather questionable." Victor said with a smile.

"You have a point." Yuri said before lightly nudging Hikari trying to wake her up.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T STEAL THAT COOKIE!" Hikari yelled as she woke up causing Yuri and Victor to laugh. Hikari rubbed her eyes and looked at the two. "What's so funny where are we?"

"We've just landed." Victor said containing his laughter. Soon Hikari composed herself as all of them got off their flight. They had expected to be flooded with paparazzi at the gate however, to their surprise there was no sign of them.

"Wow Victor you sure do know how to get people to listen to you. You just made a simple request and we're left alone. I'm impressed." Hikari said as she continued to look around the airport.

"Let's just say people listen when you ask nicely." Victor said with a smile.

"More like when you're the God of figure skating whom is quite charming." Hikari said with a wink.

"My my Hikari are you flirting with me?" Victor playfully asked causing Yuri to laugh as he continued to hold Anya.

"No just stating the obvious. Besides I wouldn't dream of flirting with my best friend's fiancée."

"Especially since you now have Georgi." Yuri teased causing Hikari to blush.

The couple laughed at Hikari as she reminded them of how Yuri was when Victor first arrived in Hatsetsu. They hailed a cab and started to head for the inn.

Once they made it inside they were welcomed by the sounds of party poppers.

"CONGRATULATIONS YURI AND VICTOR!" They heard Yuri's family cheer.

"I'm so glad to see the four of you back home. Victor it has been to long how are you?" Hiroko asked with a bright smile.

"I…"

"Victor glad to see you again. Congratulations on the medal and well the baby." Toshiya said with a chuckle.

Yuri and Hikari looked at Victor who had yet to respond. Victor couldn't believe what he was hearing. The parents of his fiancée addressed him as if he had only been gone for a short time.

'They don't appear to be angry with me even though I wasn't here for Yuri and Anya? How can they smile at me? I have to say something.' Victor thought.

"Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki." Victor said quickly grabbing everyone's attention as he had never once before addressed Yuri's parents so formally. He lowered the top half of his body bowing to the two adults. "I beg your forgiveness."

"Victor…" Yuri gasped amazed at the sight. Sure Victor had tried to copy and learn Japanese customs but never before had he seen him this committed.

"Victor you really don't have to…" Yuri's mother said before being interrupted by Victor.

"I do! I impregnated Yuri and he raised Anya on his own. I regret not looking harder for him and not being there for our child. I love Yuri I really do! I will do anything and everything to be there for my family from this moment on until my last breath." Victor felt two hands one on each shoulder and their sizes significantly different. He looked up and saw Yuri's parents smiling down on him.

"Now now Victor everything is alright. We understand everything." Toshiya said with a smile. "We know that had you known about Anya as soon as Yuri did you would've been there throughout the whole pregnancy. What matters is that you are here now."

"He's right you." Hiroko said smiling at her husband. "Victor to me you've been like a son to me ever since I saw how happy you've made my son. We were never angry with you but just to be clear if we ever were that we have forgiven you."

Tearfully Victor arose and embraced his fiancées parents.

"Thank you." Yuri and Hikari wiped away the few tears that had fallen down their cheeks from the sight. Victor pulled away before speaking again. "However, Mr. Katsuki I must beg for forgiveness once again."

"What for?" Toshiya asked. Even Yuri and Hikari were clueless as to what Victor was about to apologize for.

"I apologize for not asking for your permission to have Yuri's hand in marriage before I proposed to him recently. So before anything else we can't walk down the aisle without knowing that we have your blessing. Mr. Katsuki will you please give us your blessing I promise that I will devote my life and soul to Yuri and our family?"

"Victor you have my blessing please continue to make our son happy." Toshiya said shaking Victor's hand.

"MY BABY'S GETTING MARRIED I'M SO HAPPY!" Hiroko cried before hugging Yuri, Anya, and Victor.

"All right my little brother is tying the knot this calls for some good sake." Mari said before dashing behind the bar counter.

"And it wouldn't be a victory party without some pork cutlet bowls." Hiroko said dashing off to the kitchen.

Victor took Anya into his arms and sat down at the table letting the little girl continue to rest. Hikari went to put her items away in her room and text Georgi that she was home safe. Yuri took a moment before sitting next to Victor.

"Victor…"

"Yes?"

Yuri latched his lips on Victor's exchanging a tender kiss. They remained that way till they needed air.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you asked for my dad's blessing."

"I will do anything for you." Victor said with a smile. Yuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder waiting for everyone to return.

Soon they were wall sitting at the table enjoying a nice quiet dinner. Suddenly they heard someone slam the door open.

"HIKARI!" Everyone turned their attention to the door where Takeshi stood with Yuuko and the triplets behind him. His face burning red with anger. "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"

"Wow you know what nice to see you too big brother, my flight was safe thank you for asking." Hikari said before rolling her eyes as she continued to eat her dinner.

"DON'T YOU USE THAT SARCASM ON ME! I DEMAND ANSWERS!"

"Takeshi maybe you should talk normally." Yuuko said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah daddy we don't want to see you have a stroke." The triplets said knowing that they could calm their father down. Takeshi took a deep breath before releasing it.

"You're right all of you are right. Hikari I would like to discuss with you something very important."

"What is it?" Hikari said continuing to eat not sparing her brother a glance.

"I would like to discuss you your inappropriate behavior in France." Takeshi said crossing his arms.

"Inappropriate behavior?" Hiroko asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked. Takeshi pulled out his cell phone and played a video that showed Hikari's pole dancing performance. Her eyes immediately widened and she started to choke on her food. Yuri quickly patted her back trying to help her breathe normally again.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT!" Hikari screeched.

"It's all over the internet. Ever since Yuri's performance three years ago they have a tendency to film them in case something interesting like this happens." Axel said.

"Oh no!" Hikari said laying her head on the table.

"Hey auntie don't worry about it all the comments on there are mostly about how sexy you are." Lutz said.

"Yeah you got some great moves." Loop said patting her aunts back. Hikari got up quickly and ran to the room where she had been staying locking the door behind her. She reached for her phone and quickly searched for the video and immediately her browser filled with gossip articles. Her eyes landed on one and she immediately opened it.

 _ **XOXO MAGAZINE EXCLUSIVE**_

 _ **From Graceful Ice Princess to Intoxicating Pole Dancing Coach! Russian Ice Skater Georgi Popvich's New Piece of Tail**_

 _It's no secret that Georgi Popvich and Anya Nikolaev once were an item. The two had met on the ice and with every practice session their love grew. The audience couldn't resist cheering for these two and wished them eternal happiness. However, this fairytale did not have a happy ending as two years ago Nikolaev broke off the year long relationship. While Anya has been involved in other respectable romantic relationships we unfortunately cannot report the same for her ex-boyfriend. Georgi Popvich has for the past two years has remained single that is until this most recent Grand Prix Final. Sources have reported that Popvich was romantically involved with Japanese skater Yuri Katsuki's coach whose name has yet to be identified. Popvich and the Japanese coach attended banquet together where she engaged in pole dancing. Has Popvich been lured by this temptress or will he return to the ice princess whom reportedly is wanting to rekindle their relationship. All this reporter can say is that I hope he chooses wisely._

'What? Do people really think that Anya is really better suited for him than I am?' Hikari thought laying down on her bed gazing up at the ceiling. 'How could I have been so wreck less? I let my anger get the better of me that I failed to think about people filming.'

Her phone started to ring showing that Georgi was attempting to video chat with her. She fixed her hair a bit before answering.

"Hey Hikari how are you?" Georgi said with a bright smile.

"I'm good thank you how was your trip home?" Hikari said trying to give him a smile. Georgi immediately took note and grew concerned.

"Hey what's the matter? Did something happen when you got home?"

"It's nothing."

"Hikari." Georgi said sternly.

"A video was released of my dancing during the banquet and now every gossip blog is writing about me and how I'm not suitable for you." Hikari said with a sigh.

"Hikari I wish I was by your side so I could hold you and tell you will be alright. But I do have one thing to tell you. I don't give a damn what they say. I love you and nothing that they write about us can change that." Hikari felt a tear stream down her face and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Georgi that really did help. Now enough about this tell me how was your flight; did Yurio cause any trouble?"

The two chatted for a while. It warmed their hearts to know that there was someone out there that cared deeply for them. They laughed and occasionally took a cheesy screen shot of them making funny faces at each other.

"Well I better get going I kind of left the celebration when my brother arrived. Better show them I'm okay."

"Alright Hikari. I will video call you again tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Hikari said before ending the call. She returned downstairs and enjoyed the rest of the dinner.

* * *

Georgi looked down on his phone and then opened up his messages sending a group text to Yurio, Otabek, Chris, Mila, Mickey, Phichit, Emil, and Sara.

'Hopefully this works'

* * *

Hikari laid asleep in her bed when someone busted through the door. She immediately sat up and saw Victor carrying Yuri's laptop.

"Have you seen this!"

"Victor do you know what time it is?"

"It's eleven in the morning."  
"Yes and it is Sunday so I really enjoy sleeping in. So if you don't mind I'd like to catch a few more z's before working on next month's manuscript." Hikari said pulling the covers over her head before Victor pulled them off. "HEY!"

"Look at this." Victor said shoving the laptop near her face. She groaned when she saw the source but was awakened when she read the title.

 _ **XOXO MAGAZINE EXCLUSIVE**_

 _ **Is Pole Dancing the New Sensation!? Popular Ice Skaters Hit the Pole Rather Than the Ice and All Videos Have Gone Viral**_

 _Apparently coaches are not the only ones hitting the poles these days. Last night numerous videos surfaced on the internet. Ice skaters from around the globe have shared their videos of them dancing on pole like objects. The skaters have posted on social media that there is no shame in pole dancing as it was done out of sheer fun and friendly competition. Yuri Plisetsky even posted:_

" _Judgmental hags these days can't help but gossip and criticize in their free time. Eros is not Shameful"_

 _Plisetsky and others stand united and #Eros is now one of the top tags on social media. The videos are available down below. One thing I can say is that some of these people know how to move._

Hikari's eyes widened after reading the article and scrolled down sure enough there were multiple videos. Majority of them kept a decent amount of clothes on however Otabek, Mickey, and Georgi performed shirtless and Chris was down to his underwear reached for her phone and immediately called Georgi.

"Hello?"

"Georgi what…how?"

"Well it kinda was a favor I asked but I didn't want you to feel alone. Plus, most of them were on board and I mentioned it was for my girlfriend."

"You didn't have to." Hikari said with a faint blush.

"I wanted to."

"Thank you." Hikari said. "Oh and Georgi…"

"Yes."

"Next time you wanna do something eros like send it to only me ok."

"Same to you no more pole dancing in public."

"Okay." Hikari said with a smile. "Well I'll let you go have a nice day."

"You too bye."

"So I see that you two really do like each other." Victor said with a grin.  
"Yeah."

"Well anyway time to get up. Yuri said something about shoveling up the snow."

The two made their way down stairs were Yuri waited for them. All three of them started to clear the path to the door when Yuri suddenly felt something cold hit the back of his neck. He turned and saw that Hikari and Victor were nowhere in sight.

"Alright you two where are you hiding?" He called out and was answered with silence. He leaned down and created a snowball. "Come out now and you won't get hurt."

"NEVER!" Hikari yelled as she remained hidden. Before Yuri knew it someone grabbed him by his waist and pulled him to lay on the snow. Soon Victor was on top of him and they came face to face with each other both of their cheeks stained with red from the cold. Victor leaned down and attached their lips. They pulled apart and Yuri could help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just this is the second time we've kissed like this." Yuri said smiling at the memory. Victor was leaning down to kiss him again when he felt something cold hit his head.

"Get a room you two!" Hikari yelled before Victor got up making a snow ball to throw at her for interrupting their moment. Hiroko came outside with Anya covered from head to toe.

"Anya was watching you three from the inside and started to whine I guess she wants to join the fun."

Victor rushed over to Anya and carried her out to where Yuri was. They started to build a snowman together. Hikari captured the family moment and showed Yuri the picture. He couldn't resist smiling at the picture. He and Victor were finally truly together. Their family was coming together.

'I have to start planning our wedding soon.' He thought with a smile as he could hardly stand another minute without being Victor's husband.

 **So that was chapter 21. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review because I love reading them they truly make my day. I will try to update by next week.**

 **Until Next Time**


End file.
